Kisah Next Generation 10: Masalah Ketua Murid
by RRHenda
Summary: Di luar kemauanku aku dipilih jadi Ketua Murid padahal aku membenci segala bentuk tugas resmi yang melibatkan tanggung jawab. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apalagi seorang cewek sombong dari Slytherin juga dipilih sebagai Ketua Murid. Ah, kuharap tahun ini tidak jadi bencana... KNG ini kupersembahkan untuk Putri. I know you like Al...
1. Chapter 1

**Terima kasih sudah** **membaca dan me-** _ **review**_ **KNG 9** **chapter** **11: Sc08Rs, La-31,** **Chalttermore3-23,** **celestial bronze** **,** **mrsbubugig, Yuliita, misshyo, ejacatKyu, Mrs. X, YMFS, Fitri Felton, Anonim, nmfath28, himawarii nara, emerald weasley, Taylor Hill, pandora, Uvii Radclieffe, yanchan, intanmalusen, bilapotter, secrettraveler, Guest, Ha Ni, Ranes, LaviniaCho21, MsG1MM, Pandora, HarpherGresshxx.** **Selamat membaca** **KNG 10** **chapter** **1** **!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

 **Prequel: KNG 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8** **,9** **dan sequel-sequelnya.**

 _ **KNG ini kupersembahkan untuk Putri (**_ _ **celestial bronze**_ _ **). Terima kasih sudah mereview tulisanku sejak Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini. I know you like Al. Thanks…**_

 **KISAH NEXT GENERATION** **10** **:** **MASALAH KETUA MURID**

Chapter 1

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Catatan harian** **ini adalah milik:**

 **Nama:** **Albus Severus Potter**

 **Tempat Tanggal Lahir: London,** **16** **Agustus** **200** **6**

 **Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki**

 **Status Darah: Darah-Campuran**

 **Warna rambut: Hitam**

 **Warna mata:** **Hijau cerah**

 **Warna kulit: Terang**

 **Tinggi: 1** **80** **cm**

 **Berat: 6** **8** **kg**

 **Alamat: Godric's Hollow 145, West Country**

 **Tongkat sihir:** **Kayu Walnut** **, 2** **8 setengah** **c** **enti** **, ekor phoenix.**

 **Anggota Keluarga: Harry dan Ginny (Orangtua),** **James (kakak)** **dan Lily (adik)**

 **Catatan: Punya banyak paman, bibi dan sepupu**

 **Tanggal:** **Rabu** **,** **10** **Juli 2023**

 **Waktu:** **01\. 07 am**

 **Lokasi:** **Godric's Hollow 145, West Country**

Sudah dua malam ini aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Kukira hal yang sama terjadi pada hampir semua orang dalam keluargaku. Karena itulah malam ini aku akan mulai menulis catatan harian.

Aku tidak akan memperkenalkan diri secara khusus karena informasi tentangku sudah ada di awal catatan harian ini. Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, aku sangat mencintai keluargaku.

Alasan aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak adalah karena Rose, sepupu dan sahabat terbaikku, membuat masalah. Berbicara tentang masalah, sudah bukan merupakan hal baru dalam keluarga. Setiap tahun selalu saja ada orang dalam keluargaku yang membuat masalah. Tahun lalu misalnya, Dom dan Lucy tertangkap polisi karena terlibat perkelahian di sebuah bar Muggle di London. Tak terduga, bukan? Kupikir setelah meninggalkan Hogwarts, memiliki pacar-pacar yang sempurna dan menjadi orang dewasa keduanya akan lebih bertanggungjawab, ternyata dugaanku salah. Malam itu mereka mabuk berat, memulai perkelahian dan digiring ke pos polisi bersama beberapa Muggle. Penyihir-penyihir dari Markas Besar Kelupaan terpaksa dikirim dari Kementrian Sihir untuk melakukan _Obliviate_ secara besar-besaran. Dan mereka harus membayar denda masing-masing 300 Galleon. Sayangnya, bukan mereka sendiri yang membayar denda, tapi Uncle Bill dan Uncle Percy. Mungkin simpanan mereka tak sampai 300 Galleon. Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, berapa sih gaji Dom di Scamander Research Laboratory dan berapa gaji Lucy di kantor Penegakan Hukum Sihir.

Oke, lupakan Dom dan Lucy, kita kembali pada masalah yang dibuat oleh orang dalam keluargaku. Dua tahun lalu, Victoire yang sudah dijadwalkan akan menikah dengan Teddy menghilang di hari pernikahannya. Peristiwa itu menjadi berita utama Witch Weekly dan menjadi topik perbincangan masyarakat sihir selama berbulan-bulan dengan banyak sekali surat pembaca bernada simpati yang dikirimkan untuk Teddy, dan dengan banyak sekali Howler yang dikirim untuk Victoire. Anehnya, Teddy dan Victoire tidak menyesalkan kejadian itu.

"Aku tak menyesal melakukannya," kata Victoire waktu itu. "Mom memaksaku. Dia ingin aku menikah muda seperti dirinya, tapi aku belum siap menikah. Teddy dan aku belum merencanakan masa depan."

Sementara itu, Teddy, yang ditinggalkan sendiri di altar, tampak baik-baik saja. "Aku juga belum siap menikah," katanya pada kami. "Masih banyak yang harus kami pikirkan dan rencanakan."

Menurutku, rencana masa depan bisa dibuat sambil jalan. Maksudku, menikah saja dulu, rencana masa depan akan langsung terpikirkan setelah itu. Kurasa mereka hanya tak ingin segera terikat dalam pernikahan. Mereka hanya masih ingin bersenang-senang.

Lalu tahun ini Rose membuat masalah. Masalahnya bukan sekedar mabuk-mabukan atau kabur dari rumah, tapi masalah antara hidup dan mati. Rose mencoba bunuh diri, dua kali malah. Pertama, meng-Avada-Kedavra dirinya sendiri di kamarnya. Kedua, melompat dari tebing di Teluk Pixy. Masyarakat sihir mengira dia terpeleset dan jatuh ke jurang, seperti yang tertulis di Daily Prophet, tapi kakek-nenekku, para orangtua, dan aku tahu bahwa dia sengaja melompat dari tebing. Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia melakukannya. Selama ini Rose baik-baik saja dan bahagia. Dia tak tampak sedang depresi atau stress karena sesuatu. Ya, dugaanku sementara ini adalah karena Scorpius Malfoy. Lily bilang, Malfoy telah menolak pernyataan cinta Rose di pesta Valentine. Tapi apakah dia harus jadi sedepresi itu karena cintanya ditolak?

Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu dari dulu kalau dia menyukai Malfoy. Entah apa yang disukainya dari Malfoy yang pucat, sombong, memuja diri sendiri dan berkelakukan buruk. Kurasa seperti yang dikatakan James, Rose hanya ingin memberontak. Sesuatu yang terlarang kadang lebih menarik daripada yang biasa-biasa saja, bukan? Malfoy adalah larangan pertama Uncle Ron saat Rose akan berangkat ke Hogwarts, karena itulah dia merasa tertarik pada Malfoy. Dan aku tak menduga dia akhirnya jadi benar-benar menyukai Malfoy. Tapi kita tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta, benar kan?

Namun, mencoba bunuh diri karena cinta ditolak sudah benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku tak menduga Rose benar-benar melakukannya. Mengapa? Dan mengapa juga Rose menyatakan cinta malam itu? Bukankah selama ini dia berusaha dengan tidak terlalu berhasil menyembunyikan perasaannya? Bukankah dia dengan sekuat tenaga, namun tetap tak berhasil, membenci Malfoy? Ya, kurasa suasana romantis pesta Valentine membuat Rose sedikit lengah. Lalu, mengapa Malfoy menolak pernyataan cinta Rose? Bukankah selama ini dia juga menyukai Rose? Atau itu hanyalah imaginasiku saja? Ya, mungkin saja. Walaupun begitu, kurasa kami sekeluarga harus berterima kasih pada Malfoy. Kalau Malfoy tidak menyelamatkan Rose saat di Teluk Pixy, Rose mungkin sudah mati sekarang.

Nah, cukup sekianlah tulisan perkenalan dariku. Kuharap kau tidak merasa terlalu aneh karena aku menulis tentang keluargaku bukan tentang diriku sendiri. Sekedar informasi, kehidupanku datar dan biasa-biasa saja. Di sekolah, aku adalah siswa yang lumayan dan tak banyak membuat masalah. Di rumah, aku juga adalah anak kedua yang baik dan selalu lebih banyak mengalah pada James dan Lily. Kehidupan cintaku juga biasa-biasa saja, menurutku. Cewek-cewek menyatakan suka padaku dan aku sesekali mengajak mereka ke Hogsmeade. Dan karena seringnya aku ke Hogsmeade dengan cewek yang berbeda, yang lain memanggilku _playboy_. Sebenarnya aku bukan _playboy_ , aku hanya tak bisa menolak jika seseorang mengajakku keluar bersama mereka. Aku pergi dengan mereka karena kupikir kami bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dan berteman. Namun, banyak cewek yang salah memahami tujuanku sebagai sesuatu yang romantis, jadi mereka berharap banyak padaku. Aku memberi harapan sesekali, kalau aku menyukai mereka, tapi rata-rata hubungan romantisku paling lama berakhir dalam waktu dua bulan dan paling cepat dua minggu. Dan biasanya bukan aku yang mengakhirinya. Aku tak mengerti mengapa cewek-cewek itu meninggalkanku. Kupikir mungkin karena temperamenku. Aku memang cepat sekali marah, jika mereka menyinggung tentang keluargaku, atau memaksaku melakukan sesuatu yang tak kusukai. Dan jika aku tak menyukai apa yang mereka lakukan atau katakan, aku akan langsung mengatakannya. Tapi rupanya cewek-cewek itu tak suka aku mengatakan hal-hal yang tak ingin mereka dengar.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Selamat tidur!

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Rabu** **,** **10** **Juli 2023**

 **Waktu:** **08\. 38 am**

 **Lokasi:** **Godric's Hollow 145, West Country**

Suara desis _bacon_ dan telur yang digoreng terdengar sampai ke kamarku. Dan lebih keras dari itu suara Lily yang menyanyikan MarsKementrian Sihir dengan suara yang sama seperti suara kodok.

 _Ministry of magic, Ministry of magic_

 _Guide us to the sanctuary, protect the power_

 _Hide oh hide, witch and wizard_

 _Let our magic live long forever_

 _Long live our magic, Long live our safety_

"Diam, Lily!" Mom berteriak dari lantai satu.

Lily ganti menyanyikan Mars Hogwarts, dan aku menarik selimut untuk menutup kepalaku.

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

"Lily, bisakah kau berhenti menyanyi?" Kali ini suara teriakan James dari kamar di sebelah kamarku. "Aku tiba dari London dua jam yang lalu dan baru tidur satu jam!"

Suara Lily tetap terdengar dari kamar mandi:

 _Or young with scabby knees_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff_ …

"Ya, _interesting stuff_! Kalau kau tahu apa itu," geramku, menendang selimut, melompat keluar menuju kamar mandi dan menggedor pintunya.

"MOM!" Lily menjerit, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "AL MENGGEDOR PINTU!"

"AL!" suara Mom lebih keras lagi. "JANGAN MERUSAK BARANG DI RUMAH!"

"AKU TIDAK MERUSAK APAPUN," aku balas berteriak.

"DIAM!" James berteriak dari kamarnya.

Lalu hening, tapi hanya untuk beberapa detik karena suara Hugo, yang mirip suara jangkrik, terdengar dari lantai satu melanjutkan apa yang barusan dinyanyikan Lily.

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot._

Ya, kurasa _my brain all rot_ karena mendengar suara aku tak akan bisa tidur lagi karena kepalaku sudah penuh dengan Mars Kementrian Sihir dan Mars Hogwarts. Aku turun ke lantai satu diikuti oleh James yang keluar sambil membanting pintu kamarnya.

"AL!" Mom berteriak lagi.

" _Bukan aku_!" seruku, lalu mendelik pada James yang nyengir sambil menyusulku di tangga.

"Kau kan bisa menggunakan mantra untuk memblokir suara Lily," kataku, saat kami menuju dapur di mana suara Hugo terdengar semakin keras.

"Sama saja, Mom pasti akan membangunkanku juga. Lebih baik sekalian saja aku turun sarapan."

"Apa yang kaulakukan di London?"

"Aku membantu Selina pindah ke asrama SAF Agency," jawab James, lalu menguap.

"Tapi kan tak perlu sampai jam enam pagi."

"Asrama itu baru dan asing baginya, jadi aku menemaninya sampai pagi."

"Kau menemaninya sampai pagi?" aku menaikkan alisku tinggi-tinggi. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Sepasang kekasih tak mungkin tidak melakukan apa-apa jika mereka berada dalam satu kamar yang sama.

James menguap lagi, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Apapun yang kaupikirkan, Al, kami tidak melakukannya. Aku terlalu menyayangi Selina untuk membuatnya merasa tak nyaman."

Aku memandang James, tak percaya. Biasanya James tak pernah tidak melakukan apa-apa, jika diberi kesempatan berada dalam satu kamar dengan cewek, apalagi dengan para _cewek gampangan_ (kau mengerti maksudku, kan?) Hogwarts. Ya, kurasa inilah kekuatan cinta. James ternyata sangat _sangat_ mencintai Selina, dan tak ingin melakukan hal-hal yang akan merusak cinta mereka. Ah, kapan aku bisa mencintai seseorang seperti James mencintai Selina, ya?

Sementara aku membayangkan seorang cewek tak berwajah, James masuk ke dapur. Suara Mom yang bertanya, "Mana Al?" terdengar seperti dari jauh, dan jawaban James tertutup oleh suara nyanyian jangkrik Hugo.

Aku segera masuk ke dapur, melihat Mom sedang meletakkan sepiring _bacon_ di depan James, sementara Hugo duduk di dekatnya dengan hanya mengenakan celana _boxer_. Tahu, kan? Celana sangat pendek yang bisa juga dijadikan pakaian dalam.

Hugo ini! Dia memang _brilliant_ , maksudku pintar, nilai-nilai sempurna, kelakuannya di Hogwarts sempurna, para pengajar Hogwarts menyukainya, tapi—Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang dilakukannya di rumah, kan? Ya, inilah yang dilakukannya di rumah: berkeliaran hanya dengan celana _boxer_ , rambut berantakan, wajah sembab karena baru bangun, menyanyi keras meskipun mulutnya penuh _bacon_ , kadang melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan yang tak sesuai dengan umurnya. Yeah, penampilan di Hogwarts kadang menipu. Apakah mungkin akan ada cewek yang menyukainya kalau melihatnya seperti ini?

"Diam, Hugo!" gertakku jengkel. Dia memang masih menyanyikan Mars Hogwarts, yang sudah diikuti Lily di lantai dua.

Lily juga sama saja. Di Hogwarts, dia tampak manis, sopan, dan jika dia melakukan kesalahan para pengajar akan segera memaafkannya karena dia pandai sekali menampilkan ekspresi wajah manis membuat orang tertipu. Asal tahu saja, Lily itu sangat kejam. Dia tahu beberapa kutukan yang bahkan James dan aku tak tahu namanya. Jika kau membuatnya marah dia akan mengutukmu, dan karena tak diijinkan menggunakan sihir, dia mungkin akan menggantungmu di pohon. Sejauh ini, James dan aku tak pernah membuatnya marah, kami terlalu menyayanginya dan melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Tapi Roxy dan Hugo pernah mengalami apa yang dinamakan sebagai kemarahan Lily. Roxy pernah hampir botak karena Lily membakar rambutnya, sedangkan Hugo pernah digantungnya di pohon selama satu malam. Aku tak akan menceritakan detail kejadiannya di sini karena akan menghabiskan waktu.

Dalam hal penampilan juga sama saja. Di rumah, Lily bukannya memakai _dress_ sederhana atau _blouse_ cantik serta rok berenda seperti yang biasa dipakainya di Hogwarts, yang dipakainya di rumah adalah baju kaos bekas James atau aku, jeans lusuh yang sudah robek di bagian paha dan lutut, dan sepatu olahraga dari karet. Rambutnya juga tidak lagi tergerai rapi dengan beberapa kepang kecil di sisi kepalanya, tapi digulung sembarangan di belakang kepala dan diberi pena bulu sebagai penahan. Yeah, aku hanya sekali lagi ingin mengatakan bahwa penampilan seseorang bisa menipu.

Sekarang kau tahu mengapa mereka ditempatkan di Slytherin, kan? Mereka hanyalah dua anak manja yang menipu semua orang dengan penampilan. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari tingkah konyol mereka di rumah, kurasa mereka lebih cocok ditempatkan di Hufflepuff.

"Aku bilang diam, Hugo!" kataku jengkel karena telingaku sudah benar-benar sakit mendengar nyanyian sumbang Hugo.

Lalu karena Hugo terus saja menyanyi, aku segera menerjang dan memitingnya di lantai. Tinggi Hugo memang hampir mencapai tinggiku, tapi karena tubuhku lebih besar dan aku hampir 17 tahun dengan mudah aku membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Aa-aaw, sakit!" Hugo menjerit. " _Auntie_!"

"Al, hentikan!" Mom berseru tanpa berhenti dari kegiatannya menuangkan susu.

Tapi aku tak melepaskan Hugo, aku terus menindihnya di lantai membuatnya menjerit semakin keras. Ya, kalau melihat tingkahku sekarang ini, aku sama kekanak-kanakannya dengan Hugo.

"Kalian berdua konyol!" kata James, hanya memandang kami sekilas, lalu kembali ke sarapannya.

James yang sekarang sangat membosankan. Biasanya dia akan bergabung dengan Hugo dan aku, dan kami mungkin akan bergulat di lantai sampai salah satu dari kami berdarah—biasanya sih Hugo karena dia paling kecil. Tapi James yang sekarang sudah tak terlibat lagi dengan pergulatan kekanak-kanakan Hugo dan aku, dia tampak lain, lebih serius dan lebih dewasa. Yah, jika kita sudah dewasa, kita diharapkan bertingkah laku seperti orang dewasa, kan? Meskipun begitu, aku merindukan James yang dulu.

Dad masuk ke dapur, memandang Hugo dan aku, lalu berkata, "Al, lepaskan, Hugo!"

Nah, sama seperti Lily, Dad juga sangat menakutkan kalau sedang marah, jadi aku cepat-cepat melepaskan Hugo dan kembali ke kursiku.

"Untung kau segera datang, Uncle. Kalau tidak aku pasti sudah mati ditindih Al," kata Hugo, bangkit dari lantai dan kembali duduk.

"Jangan _lebay_ , Hugo!" kata James dengan suara tak jelas karena mulutnya penuh _bacon_.

Omong-omong, keributan sehari-hari seperti itu sudah biasa di rumah ini. Meskipun sekarang sudah tidak seribut dulu saat kami masih kecil. Dulu, James dan aku sering mempertengkarkan dan memperebutkan banyak hal. Misalnya, memperebutkan kursi dekat Dad, memperebutkan sisa sandwich makan siang, memperebutkan sapu mainan warna merah, dan masih banyak lagi pertengkaran yang tidak bisa kuingat dengan jelas sekarang. Tapi, kalau sudah diantar ke The Burrow—kami menghabiskan hari di The Burrow karena orangtua kami bekerja sampai malam—kami tak bertengkar sama sekali sebab di sana kami punya banyak saudara sepupu yang bisa kami ajak bertengkar. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, kasihan Grandma dan Grandpa yang harus mengurus anak-anak pra-Hogwarts yang hiperaktif dan suka bertengkar.

Oh ya, di The Burrow kami bukannya hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain dan bertengkar saja, kami di- _homeschooling_ dengan jadwal yang sudah diatur dengan ketat oleh Grandma. Banyak sekali yang kami pelajari dari Grandma dan Grandpa, juga dari guru-guru yang sengaja datang selama hari-hari tertentu. Kadang orangtua, paman-paman atau bibi-bibi kami yang datang untuk mengajar. Kalau itu terjadi biasanya akan ada kehebohan. Kami akan menangis dan merajuk agar kami ikut orangtua kami ketika sesi belajar berakhir. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan _kami_ , karena yang paling sering menangis dan merajuk adalah aku. Kalau Dad yang datang mengajar, aku biasanya menangis dengan keras dan mogok makan sampai Dad akhirnya membawaku ke Markas Besar Auror. Jadi, Kementrian Sihir bukan tempat baru bagiku, aku sudah berkeliaran di sana sejak umur tiga tahun.

Kadang, Dad juga membawaku saat melakukan perjalanan-perjalanan tugas ke beberapa tempat. Aku ingat saat berumur empat atau lima tahun (aku lupa), aku pernah ikut Dad ke sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Saat itu Dad mungkin sedang melakukan investigasi penyihir hitam atau apa, dan aku dibiarkan berkeliaran di rumah besar itu. Aku berjalan ke sana, kemari, tersesat, dan kesepian sampai aku bertemu seorang gadis kecil yang sama kesepiannya denganku. Siapa, ya, nama gadis kecil itu? Sella, Bella, Ella atau siapa, entahlah, aku tak pandai mengingat nama, juga wajah seorang gadis. Si Ella ini, aku sudah lupa wajahnya seperti apa. Aku hanya ingat dia memakai gaun panjang berenda warna hijau dan tiara perak di kepalanya. Dia tampak seperti putri dalam dongeng, dan aku mengira bahwa aku mungkin sedang berada di sebuah istana. Aku kan lima tahun, jadi wajar saja kalau aku berpikir seperti itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, anak bodoh?" Nah, sekarang aku ingat, itulah yang dia tanyakan padaku.

Waktu itu aku menjawabnya dengan apa, ya? Kira-kira: "Aku sedang mencari ayahku." Aku ingat saat itu dia sepertinya cantik sekali, jadi aku tak tersinggung meskipun dia menyebutku _anak bodoh_. Biasanya aku akan marah sekali jika ada yang menyebutku _bodoh_.

"Siapa namamu?" dia bertanya.

Aku menyebut namaku dan dia menyebut namanya. Siapa ya namanya? Isabella? Grasella? Cinderella? Umbrella? Pasti bukan, tapi kedengarannya seperti itu. Dia mengajakku bermain di sebuah taman yang sangat luas dan banyak sekali mawarnya. Dia berkata bahwa dia dan sepupunya suka mawar merah, mereka sering bermain perang mawar dan biasanya sepupunya pulang sambil menangis karena terkena duri mawar. Waktu itu aku berkata bahwa aku lebih suka mawar putih. Entah mengapa aku bilang begitu, mungkin aku hanya tak ingin sama dengan mereka. Lalu kami menghabiskan waktu dengan mengumpulkan mawar dan berbicara tentang banyak hal yang hanya diketahui oleh anak berumur lima tahun. Beberapa saat kemudian Dad datang dan mengajakku pulang. Gadis kecil itu menangis, menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Aku lalu memberinya sesuatu (apa, ya?), dia berhenti menangis dan memintaku berjanji untuk bertemu lagi.

Walaupun sudah berjanji untuk bertemu lagi, aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Sekarang malah aku hampir melupakannya. Aku tak ingat lagi di mana rumahnya, seperti apa wajahnya dan siapa namanya. Kukira dia juga mungkin sudah melupakanku. Itu kan hanya sebuah kenangan kecil tak berarti yang terjadi di pertengahan musim semi. Dan waktu itu aku memberinya apa, ya? Apakah tongkat sihir mainanku yang berwarna hijau? Ataukah miniatur naga yang sering kubawa-bawa waktu kecil? Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya aku mengingatnya. Satu adegan kecil dalam kenangan masa lalu biasanya akan terlupakan seperti kabut pagi yang menghilang bersama munculnya sang mentari.

Kita kembali ke masa sekarang! Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa Hugo ada di rumah ini. Kuharap kau tak akan menanyakan tentang itu lagi di masa depan, karena rumah ini bisa dibilang adalah rumah kedua Hugo. Dia makan di sini dan tidur di sini sesukanya kalau dia sedang bertengkar dengan Rose atau tak ingin pulang ke rumah karena kesepian.

Aku sudah hampir menghabiskan separuh _bacon_ -ku, saat Lily masuk ke dapur dengan penampilan seperti yang telah kusebutkan sebelumnya. Dia memakai kaos hitam bertuliskan _shadower for love_ milik James, _jeans_ robek dibagian paha dan lutut, sepatu karet warna putih, dan rambut yang digulung begitu saja di belakang kepala dengan diberi pena bulu sebagai penahan.

"Bukankah itu kaosku?" tanya James, memandang Lily yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak lagi, aku menemukannya di tempat cucian," jawab Lily cuek, menarik sepiring roti bakar.

James mendelik, tapi Mom berkata, "Lily, aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk membuang _jeans_ mengerikan itu."

"Aku tak bisa membuangnya, Mom, ini favoritku."

"Kau tidak memakainya di Hogwarts, kan?" tanya Mom galak.

"Tenang saja, Mom, di Hogwarts aku adalah Lily Potter yang _girlie_ dan _cute_. Tak ada yang pernah melihatku berpenampilan begini."

Mom memandang Lily tak yakin, dan Dad berkata, "Menurutku, bagaimanapun penampilannya dia tetap Lily yang _cute_."

Lily cekikikan dan aku berpikir bahwa Dad terlalu memanjakan Lily hingga tingkahnya jadi tak karuan seperti itu. Tapi Dad memang orangnya asyik. Dia tak begitu mempedulikan penampilan kami. Dad oke-oke saja saat melihat tato di hampir seluruh tubuh James, dia juga tak berkomentar saat melihatnya tindikan di telinganya, meskipun Mom beberapa kali mengatakan akan menghapus tato dan menutup tindikannya dengan mantra.

"Ayolah, Mom," kata James waktu itu. "Aku sudah dewasa dan sudah meninggalkan Hogwarts. Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku mau sekarang."

"Tapi, James," sanggah Mom. "Kau lebih tampan tanpa tato... Dan apa yang dikatakan penyihir-penyihir di The Shamrock saat melihat tindikan di telingamu."

"Mereka tak peduli bagaimana penampilanku, selama aku bisa menangkap _snitch_ -nya."

James memang pandai sekali berbantah-bantah dengan Mom, dan biasanya dia selalu menang.

Yeah, bisa kukatakan kedua orangtuaku sangat santai. Mereka tak begitu mempedulikan penampilan kami selama kami sehat dan bahagia. Mereka juga tak mengharapkan kami menjadi juara sekolah atau menjadi nomor satu dalam segala hal, seperti yang selalu Uncle Ron katakan pada Rose dan Hugo. Selama kami bisa lulus OWL dan tak ketinggalan dalam pelajaran, Mom dan Dad sudah senang.

"Dad, kupikir kau sedang di Kementrian," kata James, setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Ayahmu pulang jam tiga," jawab Mom, lalu memandang Lily dengan tajam. "Seharusnya hari ini kau tak menyanyi sekeras tadi."

"Aku sedang berlatih, Mom," kata Lily. "Kau kan tahu impianku adalah bergabung dengan teater musikal Alice Wilkinson."

"Kurasa kau perlu berlatih selama 100 tahun," aku mencibir.

Lily mendelik dan Hugo tertawa, kemudian batuk-batuk karena tersedak, dan Mom segera mengayunkan tongkat sihir untuk menghentikan batuk-batuknya.

Lily sekarang memang sedang terobsesi dengan drama musikal. Liburan Natal lalu Aunt Angelina mengajak Roxy, Rose dan Lily untuk menonton pertunjukan musikal Alice Wilkinson yang disadur dari drama Muggle berjudul _Hamlet_ di Merlin Dome. Dan setelah kembali dari menonton drama musical itu, Lily jadi sering menyanyikan beberapa baitnyanyian dalam drama itu. Nyanyiannya agak aneh, karena telah diaransemen ulang oleh Lily dengan menambahkan beberapa bait Mars Kementrian Sihir dan Mars Hogwarts.

"Apakah sudah ada kabar dari Ron dan Hermione?" tanya Mom, membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Lily dan drama musikal.

"Ya, ada burung hantu beberapa menit yang lalu," jawab Dad.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku kuatir, sementara Mom, James, Lily dan Hugo menatap Dad dengan penuh perhatian.

"Tenang, semua baik-baik saja," kata Dad tersenyum. "Rose sudah sadar."

"Oh, syukurlah!" Lily tampak lega. "Dua hari ini aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkan Rose. Sekarang kurasa aku bisa tidur seharian penuh."

"Kita sudah tahu dia akan segera sadar," kata Hugo, lalu menggigit roti bakar banyak-banyak.

"Memang sudah waktunya dia bangun," kata James.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Mom, tampak cemas. Mom mungkin mengira Rose akan melakukan aksi bunuh diri lagi. Kuharap tidak.

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Dad, menenangkan. "Dia sudah akan ada di rumah sore ini. Kukira semua orang akan datang untuk makan malam di sebelah nanti malam."

"Aku tak boleh ketinggalan kalau begitu," kata James.

"Setelah sarapan aku akan ke rumah sakit," kataku.

"Aku ikut," kata Lily dan Hugo bersamaan.

"Lebih baik jangan," larang Mom. "Tak ada gunanya. Kalian tetap akan bertemu Rose sore ini."

"Tapi aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya, Mom!" kataku, sementara Lily dan Hugo segera berebutan berkata bahwa mereka juga ingin bertemu Rose.

"Tidak ada yang menemani kalian ke St Mungo," kata Mom. "Ayah kalian harus ke Kementrian pagi ini, sedangkan aku ada rapat di kantor."

"Mom, bulan depan aku tujuh belas tahun dan aku bisa bepergian sendiri," kataku tak sabar. "Lagipula sekarang kan liburan musim panas, tak ada yang kulakukan di rumah."

Ini adalah satu hal yang tidak kusukai dari Mom. Aku sebentar lagi tujuh belas tahun, tapi aku masih dianggapnya berumur tujuh tahun. Dia tidak yakin aku bisa pergi ke London sendirian.

Mom memandang Dad dengan ragu.

"Tak apa-apa. Mereka bisa pergi ke London dengan bubuk Floo," kata Dad. "Di sana ada Ron dan Hermione, mereka tak mungkin membuat masalah."

"Dad, kau tahu aku tak pernah membuat masalah," kata Lily keras.

Yang jelas itu bohong belaka, karena dalam keluarga Potter, Lily bisa dibilang sama banyak masalahnya dengan James. Aku bisa menceritakan masalah apa saja yang telah dilakukan Lily dan Hugo, tapi aku tak punya waktu sekarang, karena Mom telah berkata, "Bagaimana kalau mereka tersesat bubuk Floo?"

Aku berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola mataku, dan dengan sabar aku berkata, "Mom, aku tak mungkin tersesat bubuk Floo!"

"Kau mungkin tidak, Al, tapi Lily mungkin saja, atau Hugo—Kau ingat tahun lalu mereka sengaja tersesat bubuk Floo dan muncul di Knockturn Alley."

"Bagaimana kalau kami naik bus Satria," Hugo mengusulkan. "Sudah lama aku ingin mencoba naik bus itu."

"Perjalanan dengan bus Satria tak semenyenangkan yang kau bayangkan, Hugo," kata Dad. "Ayahmu pernah naik sekali, dan dia membencinya."

"Aku kan bukan ayahku, Uncle," kata Hugo, lalu memandang Dad dengan wajah penuh permohonan. "Boleh, ya, Uncle Harry! Boleh kan kami pergi ke rumah sakit! Aku sangat merindukan Rose. Dia kan kakakku satu-satunya."

Lily juga sudah mulai membujuk Dad dengan suara merayunya yang biasa. "Aku juga sangat merindukan Rose, Dad. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak perempuanku sendiri. Boleh, ya, Dad! Boleh, ya!"

"Al boleh pergi, tapi kalian tidak," kata Mom tegas.

"Mom, tapi aku ingin pergi," kata Lily.

"Aku juga ingin pergi, Auntie," kata Hugo.

Lalu keduanya merengek dan terus merengek pada Dad sampai akhirnya Dad berkata, "Oke, oke, kalian boleh pergi."

Dan aku sudah tahu akhirnya akan begini. Aku kan sudah bilang Dad terlalu memanjakan mereka.

"Tapi, ingat!" lanjut Dad. "Kalian harus turun di London, jangan di Guildford."

"Guildford? Di mana itu?" tanya Hugo, tapi aku cepat-cepat berkata, "Beres, Dad, kami pasti akan turun di London."

"Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka," kata Mom pada Dad dan aku setuju sekali.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja," kata Dad.

Setelah beberapa saat Mom memandangku.

"Ingat, Al, kalian harus mengatakan dengan benar di mana tujuan kalian pada kondektur bus Satria. Dan setelah turun di rumah sakit kalian harus langsung naik ke lantai empat, jangan berkeliaran karena kalian bisa tertular penyakit! Kalian harus langsung ke kamar Rose. Letaknya di sebelah kiri koridor, pintu keempat. Kalau kalian tidak tahu di mana itu, kalian bisa bertanya pada—"

"Mom, aku tahu di mana kamar Rose, dua hari yang lalu aku ke sana, ingat?"

Mom mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan, "Jangan mengatakan sesuatu atau menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Rose _stress_! Lebih baik, jangan bertanya apa-apa tentang apa yang terjadi di Dermot, karena—"

"—karena Rose akan depresi dan mencoba bunuh diri lagi. Aku tahu itu, Mom," kataku lagi.

"Aku tak akan bertanya apapun," kata Lily.

"Aku juga," kata Hugo.

Mom mengangguk, lalu kembali ke sarapannya. Aku tersenyum, lalu cepat-cepat menghabiskan _bacon-_ ku, sementara Lily dan Hugo mendiskusikan bagaimana rasanya naik bus Satria.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Ini juga akan jadi kali pertamanya aku naik bus Satria. Kuharap perjalanannya menyenangkan.

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Rabu** **,** **10** **Juli 2023**

 **Waktu:** **01\. 15 pm**

 **Lokasi:** **St Mungo**

Setelah perjalanan yang sangat tak menyenangkan dengan bus Satria, kami tiba di rumah sakit dan langsung menuju lantai empat. Bangsal pribadi Rose tidak kosong saat kami tiba, Penyembuh wanita separuh baya bertubuh kurus bernama Bonham sedang berbicara pada Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione.

"—saya tidak menduga akan ada implikasi," Penyembuh Bonham sedang berkata, saat Lily, Hugo dan aku diam-diam masuk ke bangsal.

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Aunt Hermione bingung, sementara Rose, yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur dan tampak sehat, memandang kami dan melambaikan tangan sambil berkata _hai_ tanpa suara.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku dalam bisikan setelah Lily, Hugo dan aku bergantian memberikan pelukan singkat padanya.

"Entahlah," Rose balas berbisik, sementara Penyembuh Bonham berkata, "Menurut saya, Miss Weasley mungkin mengalami hilang ingatan ringan."

"Hilang ingatan ringan?" Uncle Ron mengulang tak percaya.

"Anda lihat sendiri, tampaknya Miss Weasley telah melupakan apa yang terjadi saat liburan di Dermot."

"Tapi, bukankah kemarin Anda mengatakan bahwa kepalanya tidak mengalami benturan, dan—dan bahwa dia baik-baik saja?" Aunt Hermione bergantian memandang Penyembuh Bonham dan Rose dengan kuatir. "Bagaimana dia bisa hilang ingatan?"

"Secara fisik dia baik-baik saja," jawab Penyembuh Bonham. "Namun secara psikis mungkin tidak. Hilang ingatan ini bisa jadi disebabkan oleh tekanan psikologi yang mungkin terjadi di teluk itu, atau mungkin saja dia mengalami _shock_ hebat karena terjatuh dari tebing. Dan secara tidak sadar pikirannya menolak untuk mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi saat di Dermot."

"Tidak tepat begitu," kata Uncle Ron. "Yang tidak diingatnya adalah semua kejadian saat bangkit dari kematian di awal liburan musim panas."

Penyembuh Bonham menggangguk membenarkan. "Anda benar. Dan mungkin kejadian itu masih ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi di Dermot, sehingga pikirannya memilih untuk melupakannnya."

"Apakah tidak ada mantra untuk mengembalikan ingatan yang hilang itu?" tanya Aunt Hermione.

"Saya sudah mencoba semua mantra yang saya ketahui," jawab Penyembuh Bonham lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Menurut saya, kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai pikiran dan jiwanya tenang, dan ingatannya mungkin saja akan kembali secara alami."

"Tapi Anda tampaknya tak yakin ingatannya akan kembali," komentar Uncle Ron ragu.

"Saya tak bisa yakin sepenuhnya," Penyembuh Bonham mengangguk. "Kita hanya bisa berharap."

"Kurasa kita tak perlu mempermasalahkan hal itu sekarang, Ron," kata Aunt Hermione. "Ingatan itu kembali atau tidak, tak apa-apa, selama Rose baik-baik saja."

"Kau benar, Hermione," kata Uncle Ron, lalu berpaling memandang Rose. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Rosie?"

"Sempurna," jawab Rose, tersenyum menenangkan pada orangtuanya. "Aku hanya segera ingin keluar dari sini."

Penyembuh Bonham tersenyum ramah. "Kau akan keluar sore ini dan kau sudah akan bersenang-senang dengan keluargamu nanti malam."

"Terima kasih, Penyembuh Bonham," kata Rose balas tersenyum.

Penyembuh Bonham berpaling pada Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione, lalu berkata, "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan pada Anda berdua, bisa kita bicara di ruangan saya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Uncle Ron, lalu keluar bersama Penyembuh Bonham.

Aunt Hermione tak segera keluar menyusul Uncle Ron dan Penyembuh Bonham, dia mendekati Rose, mencium keningnya dan berbicara dengan lembut, "Ayahmu dan aku akan segera kembali… Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak berpikir! Jangan membebani pikiranmu dengan memaksakan diri mengingat ingatan yang sudah kaulupakan. Yang terlupa, biarlah terlupakan, mengerti!"

Rose mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, Mom."

Aunt Hermione lalu berpaling pada Lily, Hugo dan aku kemudian berkata dengan tegas, "Jangan bertanya apa-apa dan jangan membuatnya _stress_!"

Lily dan Hugo cemberut, tapi aku berkata dengan meyakinkan, "Tenang saja, _Auntie_ , aku tak akan membuatnya _stress_! Dan Lily dan Hugo juga tidak…" Aku menambahkan saat Aunt Hermione menatap Lily dan Hugo dengan tajam.

Setelah tampak puas, Aunt Hermione segera keluar kamar.

Lily berpaling pada Hugo dan berbisik, "Kalau terus dilarang seperti ini, aku malah jadi ingin membuatnya _stress_."

"Kita lihat saja dulu apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak," Hugo balas berbisik.

"Kalian bisik-bisik apa, sih?" tanya Rose jengkel.

"Bukan apa-apa, jangan pedulikan mereka!" Aku mengalihkan perhatian Rose padaku. "Jadi, kau hilang ingatan?"

Rose mendelik. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau dengar sendiri apa yang mereka bicarakan, bukan?"

Aku tertawa, meskipun tak ada yang lucu. Tapi melihat Rose yang tampaknya sudah seperti dirinya lagi membuatku senang.

"Tak ada yang lucu, Al," kata Rose kesal, lalu berubah serius. "Dengar, kalian harus menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena Mom dan Dad, juga para penyembuh itu tak mengatakan apapun padaku. Mereka terus mengatakan bahwa kejadian di Dermot tidak perlu diingat karena hanya akan membebani pikiranku, membuatku _stress_ dan alasan-alasan tak masuk akal lain. Tapi kuyakinkan kalian, aku benar-benar akan jadi _stress_ kalau tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Jadi, mulailah bercerita!"

Lily, Hugo dan aku saling pandang selama beberapa saat.

"Ayolah, jangan diam saja!" kata Rose tak sabar. "Baiklah, kita mulai dengan kejadian saat aku terbangun dari kematian. Aku tak ingat apa yang kulakukan setelah aku terbangun dari kematian. Rasanya itu seperti bukan ingatanku sendiri!"

"Saat bangkit dari kematian, kau hanya menjadi Rose yang biasa: membaca, lalu marah-marah saat aku mengambil bukumu," kata Hugo.

"Aku serius, Hugo!" kata Rose tak sabar.

"Aku juga—"

"Jadi kau ingat kau meng-Avada-Kedavra dirimu sendiri?" tanyaku segera menghentikan Hugo.

Rose berpaling padaku dan menggangguk. "Ingatan tentang malam itu hanyalah seperti sebuah kilasan peristiwa. Aku tak ingat persisnya apa yang terjadi. Semula kupikir aku ada di sini karena meng-Avada-Kedavra diriku sendiri, tapi aku mendengar Mom dan Dad berbicara tentang Dermot, dan aku tak ingat apa yang kulakukan di Dermot."

"Berlibur," kata Hugo. "Kita semua berlibur di Dermot. Tempat yang indah menurutku, dan—"

"Dan aku bertanya-tanya," Rose cepat-cepat melanjutkan. "Mengapa aku tak mati saat meng-Avada-Kedavra diriku sendiri?"

"Kutukan kematian itu tak sempurna," jawab Lily. "Dad bilang begitu."

"Apa kau ingat alasan kau meng-Avada-Kedavra dirimu sendiri?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan yang sudah sangat ingin kutanyakan sejak saat Rose bangkit dari kematian. Para orangtua melarang kami menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Rose tak nyaman, tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena aku tak bisa percaya Rose meng-Avada-Kedavra dirinya sendiri karena patah hati ditolak Scorpius Malfoy di pesta Valentine.

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya mengapa?" Rose memandangku, mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengingat. "Aku ingat malam itu aku—aku membaca sebuah buku—buku apa, ya? Kurasa tentang ramalan dan—dan ada ramalan tentang—tentang—" Dia berhenti bicara, wajahnya berubah pucat seputih tembok di belakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rose?" tanya Lily kuatir.

"Scorpius Malfoy," bisik Rose dengan suara yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" ulang Hugo. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Scorpius!" Kali ini suara Rose jelas terdengar, meskipun ketakutan masih tampak di wajahnya. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apakah—apakah dia mati?"

"Tenang saja," kata Lily. "Malfoy baik-baik saja, dan sehat. Kau tak perlu mencemaskannya."

Rose tampaknya belum bisa diyakinkan. Dia memandang Lily dengan ragu. "Kau yakin? Maksudku sekarang sudah tanggal 10 dan ramalan itu—ramalan itu—" Dia berhenti bicara dengan tiba-tiba.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kaukatakan, Rose?" tanyaku tak sabar. "Apa hubungan Malfoy dengan ramalan yang sedang kaubicarakan? Kuberitahu, ya, Malfoy baik-baik saja. Dia mengalami luka ringan di kepala, dan hanya butuh beberapa mantra untuk menutup lukanya."

Rose mendesah lega. "Syukurlah, kupikir—kupikir—"

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanya Hugo. "Apakah kau ingat kejadian di teluk Pixy?"

"Teluk Pixy? Di mana?"

"Di Dermot," jawab Hugo. "Karena kau berbicara tentang Malfoy, kupikir kau ingat apa yang terjadi."

"Malfoy juga ada di sana?"

"Ya." Lily mengangguk. "Bersama Nerissa dan Vincent Goyle, Ariella Zabini dan Veronique, tunangan Malfoy."

"Tunangan Malfoy, maksudmu Veronica?" Rose mengerutkan kening. "Jadi dia benar-benar datang ke Inggris."

"Kau tahu tentang Veronique?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Rose. "Malfoy bilang padaku saat pesta Valentine."

Aku memandang Rose tak percaya. "Kalau kau tahu dia sudah bertunangan, mengapa kau masih mengatakan suka padanya? Dan mengapa kau bunuh diri hanya karena dia menolakmu?"

Wajah Rose merah padam. Dia berpaling memandang Lily yang berpura-pura tertarik pada rangkaian bunga _pink_ dan kuning dalam vas di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Lily," kata Rose tajam, lalu memandangku lagi. "Aku memang mengatakan suka padanya, tapi tak akan pernah—kau dengar—tak akan pernah bunuh diri hanya karena dia menolakku."

"Lalu mengapa kau mencoba bunuh diri?"

"Aku tidak mencoba bunuh diri, Al," kata Rose. "Kau mengenalku, aku tak akan bunuh diri apapun alasannya."

"Tapi kau meng-Avada-Kedavra dirimu sendiri."

"Oh, itu—" Rose sekarang tampak salah tingkah. Setelah melirik Lily dan Hugo sekilas, dia berkata, "Aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu sekarang."

Aku juga memandang Lily dan Hugo, dan mengerti bahwa Rose tak ingin mengatakan apapun di depan Lily dan Hugo.

"Oke," kataku. "Aku ingin alasan yang masuk akal. Juga alasan kau mencoba bunuh diri di teluk Pixy."

"Aku mencoba bunuh diri di Teluk Pixy?" Rose sekarang tampak benar-benar bingung.

"Kurasa Rose tak ingat apa yang terjadi di Teluk Pixy," kata Hugo padaku.

"Karena itu mulailah bercerita!" pinta Rose. "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa saja yang kulakukan di Dermot."

"Tak banyak yang kaulakukan," kata Lily. "Hanya jadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Kau menghabiskan waktumu bersama dua remaja Swiss yang lebih muda darimu, dan aku tak berbicara denganmu selama beberapa hari."

Rose mengerutkan kening tak percaya.

"Percayalah, itulah yang kaulakukan," kata Lily. "Saat itu kau bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari Lysander."

"Lysander?" Rose menaikkan alisnya. "Apa hubungannya dengan ini?"

"Dia juga ada di sana, di Dermot."

"Apa yang dilakukannya di Dermot?" tanya Rose.

"Berlibur," jawab Hugo. "Semua orang ada di sana untuk berlibur. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan itu."

Tapi Rose dan Lily mengabaikan Hugo.

"Kurasa dia ingin menyalurkan hobi fotografinya," kata Lily. "Kau tahu, dia bahkan memaksaku untuk berfoto dengannya."

"Dan kau mau berfoto bersamanya?" tanya Rose jijik.

Lily mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu aku tak punya pilihan. Dia mengancamku."

"Bangsat itu!" umpat Rose jengkel. "Seharusnya kau melakukan sesuatu padanya, Lily."

"Aku melakukan beberapa hal," kata Lily.

"Apa?"

"Aku membuatnya terjatuh ke teluk dan aku menginjak kakinya saat berdansa."

"Itu tak seberapa," kata Rose. "Tahun ini kau harus lebih tegas. Kutuk dia dengan Kutukan Kepak Kelawar, tapi pastikan dulu dia tak tahu kontra-kutukannya. Atau—"

Aku berdehem keras untuk menghentikan mereka, karena kalau dibiarkan, Rose dan Lily bisa berbicara tentang Lysander selama berjam-jam.

"Bukankah kita sedang berbicara tentang ingatan yang kaulupakan? Tentang apa yang kaulakukan di Dermot?" tanyaku untuk mengembalikan mereka ke topik pembicaraan semula.

"Ya, ya, benar," kata Rose agak bingung. "Lalu selanjutnya apa yang kulakukan?"

"Kau dan Lily berbaikan lagi saat akan berlayar," kata Hugo. "Kita berlayar dengan kapal pesiar milik Vincent Goyle. Lalu dini hari, aku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di jurang Teluk Pixy bersama Scorpius Malfoy."

"Apa yang Malfoy dan aku lakukan di Teluk Pixy?" tanya Rose bingung. "Dan mengapa aku bisa tak sadarkan diri di jurang?"

"Selama ini kami berpikir kau mencoba bunuh diri dan Scorpius Malfoy telah menyelamatkanmu."

"Al, sudah kubilang, aku tak akan pernah bunuh diri—"

"Aku tahu, itu kan hanya perkiraan," ujarku segera. "Dan karena kau tidak mencoba bunuh diri kemungkinannya adalah kau terpeleset dan jatuh ke jurang."

"Terpeleset dan jatuh ke jurang?" Rose memutar bola matanya, tak percaya.

"Begitulah yang tertulis di Prophet," kata Hugo. "Kau berkencan dengan Malfoy di teluk Pixy, terpeleset, terlambat mengeluarkan tongkat sihirmu, sehingga kau tak sadarkan diri."

"Berkencan dengan Malfoy? Kurasa itu tak mungkin," kata Rose, tak yakin. "Tak mungkin aku berkencan dengannya." Dia memandangku. "Apakah di Dermot Malfoy dan aku jadi dekat, atau—"

"Tidak," aku menjawab. "Alih-alih dekat, dia bahkan jijik melihatmu."

"Terima kasih, Al, kau mengatakannya dengan jelas sekali," kata Rose tampak tertekan.

Aku mengangkat bahu, paham betul bahwa Rose tak ingin mendengar tentang itu, tapi aku terus melanjutkan, "Dia tak bicara denganmu, bahkan memandangmu. Dan yang membuatku heran, Rose, kau malah berusaha keras untuk memikatnya. Aku berpikir apakah kau mungkin tak punya harga diri—"

"Tak mungkin aku berusaha untuk memikatnya!" kata Rose tampak ngeri. "Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal mengerikan itu!"

"Tenang, Rose, tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi," kata Lily. "Malfoy sama sekali tak terpikat. Dia kan punya Veronique. Dan kurasa kau benar-benar harus melupakan Malfoy. Kalau kau terus menyukainya kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

Wajah Rose berubah merah. "Aku tak pernah bilang aku masih menyukainya. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya saat dia menolakku di pesta Valentine."

Tapi Lily, Hugo dan aku tak percaya. Kami tahu Rose sangat menyukai Malfoy.

"Bagus," kata Lily, memutuskan untuk menerima apapun yang dikatakan Rose. "Dengan begitu, kau punya kesempatan untuk berkencan dengan cowok Hogwarts lain."

Rose, Hugo, dan aku terperangah menatap Lily.

"Tahun ini Fred dan James tak lagi ke Hogwarts," lanjut Lily. "Tak ada lagi yang akan mengerocoki kita dengan larangan pacaran sebelum meninggalkan Hogwarts. Kita berdua bisa mencari pacar dan bersenang-senang."

"Er, Lily—" Rose tampak ragu. "Aku belum memutuskan apapun."

"Ayolah," kata Lily tak sabar. "Dengan begitu kau bisa benar-benar melupakan Malfoy, kan? Dan aku, aku bisa menyingkirkan Lysander."

Rose berpikir selama beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum ceria pada Lily. "Kau benar, Lil. Itulah yang akan kita berdua lakukan tahun ini: mencari pacar dan berkencan."

Rose mengangguk kepala dengan yakin, dan aku berpikir bahwa cewek cepat sekali berubah pikiran.

"Ya," kata Lily. "Aku akan menunjukkan pada si brengsek Lysander bahwa aku tak akan pernah mau menjadi istrinya."

"Jadi, sudah ada cowok yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Rose.

"Er, belum ada," kata Lily sambil berpikir. "Cowok-cowok Hogwarts kekanak-kanakan dan menyebalkan—"

Hugo dan aku memutar bola mata kami.

"—kau bagaimana? Ada yang kausukai selain Malfoy?"

"Tak ada. Aku—" Rose mengangkat bahu, lalu melanjutkan, "Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah memandang cowok lain, selain Scorpius Malfoy."

Sekali lagi Hugo dan aku memutar bola mata kami.

"Tapi jangan kuatir, Rose, kita pasti akan dapat pacar," kata Lily semangat. "Kau tahu kan aku sangat menyukai Teddy. Aku mungkin akan mencari cowok yang mirip dengannya: dewasa, baik hati, humoris dan penyayang."

"Yeah, tapi aku tak mungkin mencari orang yang mirip Malfoy, aku malah nanti akan terus teringat padanya dan—"

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, orang yang sedang dibicarakan Rose—Scorpius Malfoy, masuk dengan penampilan berantakan: rambut acak-acakan, ekspresi wajah yang merupakan campuran antara cemas dan kuatir, dan pakaian seadanya, alias pakaian Muggle—karena biasanya dia mengenakan jubah mahal yang rapi. Dan tanpa memandang seorangpun dari Lily, Hugo dan aku, dia berjalan cepat menghampiri Rose dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Lily, Hugo dan aku berdiri di sana terperangah. Aku bertanya-tanya apa sih yang dilakukan Malfoy? Bukankah dia telah menolak Rose, baik di pesta Valentine, maupun di Dermot?

Dan Rose, saking terkejutnya, telah kehilangan kemampuan untuk bergerak dan berkata-kata.

"Oh, Rose," kata Malfoy dengan suara serak. "Kupikir telah terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku bangun dan kau tidak ada di sana. Kau tidak ada di seluruh rumah. Kau seharusnya membangunkanku dan memberitahuku kalau kau akan pergi."

Apa sih yang dikatakan Malfoy? Ucapannya sama sekali tak masuk akal. Bagaimana Rose bisa ada _di sana_ , alias di rumahnya, jika Rose tak pernah meninggalkan rumah sakit? Menurutku, Malfoy mungkin telah mencampur-adukkan mimpi dan nyata. Mungkin semalam dia bermimpi tentang Rose, lalu saat terbangun di pagi hari, dia memutuskan bahwa mimpi itu adalah kenyataan, dan mulai mencari-cari Rose.

Rose, yang masih kehilangan kemampuan untuk bergerak, sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Malfoy. Rupanya kata-kata Malfoy tak sampai ke otaknya.

Setelah beberapa saat Malfoy melepaskan Rose dan memandangnya dengan expresi campuran antara marah, cemas dan senang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih," Rose menjawab dengan sopan.

"Syukurlah! Aku senang," kata Malfoy tersenyum, lalu memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Rose.

Lily dan Hugo saling pandang dengan heran, aku memutar bola mataku, dan Rose terbelalak.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku!" pinta Malfoy, tangannya membelai pipi Rose dengan lembut. "Jangan membuatku mencarimu seperti orang gila! Berjanjilah untuk mengatakan padaku ke mana kau akan pergi!"

Kurasa Malfoy bukan _seperti orang gila_ lagi, tapi memang _sudah gila_. Dan otak Rose tampaknya sedang bekerja sangat lambat hari ini, kata-kata Malfoy belum diproses, dia masih terbelalak.

"Berjanjilah!" pinta Malfoy.

"Apa?" Rose akhirnya berhasil menguasai diri.

"Berjanjilah untuk mengatakan padaku ke mana kau akan pergi!"

"Mengapa aku harus berjanji seperti itu?" tanya Rose.

"Karena kalau aku tahu kau di mana, aku tidak perlu mencemaskanmu, kan?"

Wajah Rose sekarang merah padam sampai ke telinganya. Kurasa itu bukan karena malu, tapi lebih karena marah. Dia menepis tangan Malfoy dari pipinya dan memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" dia bertanya.

"Apa?" Malfoy tampak benar-benar heran. "Apa yang kulakukan?"

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Rose lagi dengan suara tinggi. "Mengapa kau datang ke sini, memelukku, menciumku, mencemaskanku seolah kau peduli? Kau sudah menolakku malam itu, kan? Menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu, kalau apa yang kaulakukan sekarang seolah memberiku harapan."

Malfoy terperangah beberapa detik, tampak kebingungan. Dan aku berpikir apakah Malfoy benar-benar bodoh? Tidakkah dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Rose?

"Aku tak mengerti," kata Malfoy. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kaukatakan."

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Rose.

"Semuanya," jawab Malfoy.

"Apakah sekarang kau sedang mempermainkanku?" tanya Rose jengkel.

"Tidak," jawab Malfoy serius. "Apakah aku terlihat sedang mempermainkanmu?"

Rose memandang wajah serius Malfoy dengan bingung. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya tak berbicara, hanya saling pandang.

"Arrgh!" Rose akhirnya mengeluarkan suara frustrasi. "Aku tak tahu. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan."

Malfoy memeluk Rose lagi. Dan sambil membelai rambut Rose, dia berkata, "Aku membuatmu bingung. Maaf. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

Setelah beberapa detik dalam pelukan Malfoy, Rose memberontak melepaskan diri.

"Nah, apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Malfoy, wajahnya berubah _pink_. Kurasa dia agak marah.

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku!" kata Rose.

"Jangan lakukan apa?"

"Jangan memelukku!"

"Mengapa?"

"Apakah kau bodoh?" tanya Rose jengkel.

"Tidak, kukira yang bodoh itu kau."

Wajah Rose memerah. "Dengar, Malfoy, aku bukan salah satu dari _groupies-_ mu, jadi jangan seenaknya saja kau memelukku."

"Aku tak menganggapmu salah satu dari _groupies-_ ku."

"Jadi kau mengganggapku apa? Salah satu dari cewek gampangan Hogwarts?"

"Nah, nah, ada apa sih denganmu? Aku memelukmu karena kau adalah pacarku. Apakah sekarang kau berubah pikiran dan tak ingin jadi pacarku?"

Lily, Hugo, Rose dan aku terpana memandang Malfoy. Ternyata kejadiannya seperti ini. Rose dan Malfoy pacaran. Tapi sejak kapan? Mengapa Rose tak mengatakannya padaku? Yang lebih mengherankan lagi, mengapa tadi Rose mengatakan ingin melupakan Malfoy?

"Mengapa tiba-tiba aku sudah jadi pacarmu?" tanya Rose, bingung. "Aku tak ingat kau pernah memintaku jadi pacarmu."

"Apa sekarang kau ingin menyangkalnya? Bukankah semalam kau bilang kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Semalam?" ulang Rose. "Dalam mimpimu?"

"Dalam mimpi?"

"Apa lagi? Kalau tidak, salah satu dari kita pasti sudah gila."

"Yang pasti bukan aku," kata Malfoy jengkel.

"Malfoy, dengar ya, aku baru saja bangun pagi ini! Aku tak sadarkan diri dan tinggal di rumah sakit selama hampir 3 hari. Bagaimana bisa semalam aku bertemu denganmu dan jadi pacarmu?"

Malfoy terbelalak memandang Rose selama beberapa saat. Dan sambil bergerak perlahan menjauhinya, dia berkata, "Jangan katakan—jangan katakan kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam!"

"Malfoy, aku sudah bilang, aku baru saja bangun setelah tak sadarkan diri selama—"

"Cukup, aku sudah mendengarnya!" Malfoy menghentikan Rose dengan ekspresi kecewa. "Kurasa kau sudah melupakanku lagi. Hebat! Benar-benar hebat! Lagi, dan lagi kau melupakanku. Kepandaian terbaikmu adalah melupakan, bukan, Weasley? Dan kau tahu sekali cara menghancurkan hatiku."

Rose terpana, tampak merasa bersalah. "Apakah—apakah terjadi sesuatu pada kita di Dermot? Apakah kita berdua jadi dekat? Dengar Malfoy, karena _shock_ akibat jatuh dari tebing, aku hilang ingatan. Aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi sejak aku—sejak tanggal satu, seminggu yang lalu. Aku tak ingat pernah ke Dermot dan tak ingat pernah ada di Teluk Pixy bersamamu. Kalau kau tahu apa yang terjadi, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, jadi kita tak perlu saling salah paham seperti ini!"

Malfoy terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu berbicara pelan tanpa memandang Rose, "Wajar saja kau tak ingat, itu bukan ingatanmu, itu ingatan Black Rose." Dia memandang Rose. "Apakah kau ingat pernah keluar dari tubuhmu dan menjadi roh?"

Ya, kurasa Malfoy sekarang sudah benar-benar gila. Dan Rose juga tampaknya berpendapat sama, dia memandang Malfoy dengan wajah merah padam.

"Scorpius Malfoy," geramnya. "Kalau aku menjadi roh, hal pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah menghantuimu sampai kau mati."

"Sebenarnya, Weasley, kau telah melakukan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rose jengkel.

Malfoy tak menjawab, dia malah bertanya, "Apakah kau ingat alasan kau meng-Avada-Kedavra dirimu sendiri?"

"Kau tahu aku meng-Avada-Kedavra diriku sendiri?"

"Ya, jadi apa alasanmu?"

Rose menghindari pandangan Malfoy, dan berkata, "Oh, bukan sesuatu yang berarti. Kurasa kau tak perlu tahu."

"Sebenarnya aku tahu, dan—" Malfoy menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih. "Sayang sekali, Weasley, sesuatu yang harusnya indah dan membahagiakan terpaksa harus berakhir."

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?"

Sekali lagi Malfoy tak menjawab pertanyaan Rose, dia berkata, "Aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal, Weasley, terima kasih untuk segalanya!" Dia berjalan ke pintu.

Rose terperangah selama beberapa detik, lalu berseru, "Tunggu!"

Malfoy terus berjalan.

"Scorpius Malfoy, aku bilang tunggu!" perintah Rose, lalu bergerak turun dari tempat tidur dengan cepat dan menyusul Malfoy yang terus berjalan.

"Apa?" Malfoy mendelik saat Rose berdiri di depannya untuk menghalangi jalannya ke pintu.

"Bisakah kau tidak bertindak dramatis?" tanya Rose. "Bisakah kita duduk dan berbicara tentang apa yang terjadi di Dermot?"

Malfoy hanya memandang Rose.

"Dengar, kau tak bisa menyalahkan aku karena aku hilang ingatan. Bukan salahku ingatan itu hilang!"

"Bukan hal baru, Weasley, kau sudah sering melupakan banyak hal. Seharusnya aku tak heran," kata Malfoy, lalu bergerak ke samping untuk menuju pintu.

Sekali lagi Rose menghalangi jalannya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat, dan Rose berkata, "Kalau kau pergi sekarang aku tak akan pernah bicara lagi denganmu. Aku serius!"

Malfoy hanya mengedutkan alisnya sekilas, lalu keluar kamar, meninggalkan Rose yang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

"Rose!" panggil Lily ragu setelah beberapa saat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Rose memandang Lily. "Ya, baik, sangat baik, Lily—" jawab Rose, lalu mengumpat dan memaki Malfoy dengan makian yang didengarnya dari Teddy.

"Sudahlah, Rose!" kataku, karena Rose masih mengumpat setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kau tahu, Al, kurasa si Mayat-Hidup-Malfoy sengaja melakukannya. Dia sengaja membuatku merasa bersalah."

"Jadi, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah," kataku. "Kalau dia benar-benar ingin ingatan tentang Dermot itu kembali, dia pasti akan membantumu mengingatnya, dia pasti akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi melihat apa yang terjadi tadi, kurasa dia tak ingin melakukannya. Dan lagi, kau sudah tidak menyukainya, kan?"

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, Rose berkata, "Kau benar, Al, aku sudah tidak menyukainya."

"Bagus," kata Lily. "Ayo kita susun rencana untuk mencari pacar impian."

Rose dan Lily lalu membandingkan cowok-cowok Hogwarts yang menarik berdasarkan tipe favorit Lily, yaitu yang mirip Teddy.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Aku sangat berharap tak ada hal penting yang telah dilupakan Rose.

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Senin** **,** **23 Agustus** **2023**

 **Waktu:** **09.30 am**

 **Lokasi:** **Godric's Hollow 145, West Country**

Tak banyak kejadian penting terjadi setelah kejadian di rumah sakit itu. Kami mengadakan pesta untuk Rose malam itu, dan Rose berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan aksi bunuh diri lagi, kemudian meyakinkan kami semua bahwa dia tak ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy. Setelah itu, kami mengadakan beberapa pesta lagi, yaitu pesta ulang tahun Hugo, pesta ulang tahun Dad, pesta ulang tahun Mom dan pesta ulang tahunku. Sejujurnya, aku tak begitu suka merayakan ulang tahun. Tapi, setiap kali aku mengeluhkan hal itu, Mom berkata, "Seharusnya kau senang, Al, ulang tahunmu tepat di liburan musim panas dan kau bisa merayakannya di rumah." Ya, sebenarnya aku tak boleh mengeluh, James, Rose, Lily, dan para sepupu merayakan ulang tahun mereka di Hogwars.

Dan setelah pesta ulang tahun yang cukup meriah dengan dihadiri oleh para sepupu beserta pacar-pacar mereka, aku sudah bisa menggunakan sihir. Aku tujuh belas tahun dan sudah diijinkan untuk menggunakan sihir tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Sekarang aku bisa memblokir suara kodok Lily dari kamar mandi.

Tapi, pagi ini tak ada Mars Kementrian sihir, Mars Hogwarts, ataupun beberapa bait lagu dari pertunjukan Hamlet, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi desis sesuatu yang digoreng Mom di dapur. Aku membuka mataku dan berpikir bahwa ini aneh. Setelah berganti pakaian dengan cepat, aku segera melangkah ke dapur.

"Mom," aku menyapa Mom dan duduk sambil menarik roti bakar. "Rumah sepi."

"James masih tidur, sedangkan Lily dan ayahmu sudah pergi," jawab Mom, menuangkan susu ke gelas di depanku

"Kemana?"

"Ayahmu ke kantor, tentunya. Lily pergi ke London."

"Lily pergi ke London?" ulangku tak percaya. "Sendiri?"

"Tidak, bersama Rose."

"London mana? Diagon Alley?"

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, Al, sebenarnya mereka pergi ke London-nya Muggle."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di London Muggle?" tanyaku heran.

"Banyak hal, itu daftarnya," kata Mom, menunjuk sebuah perkamen yang banyak coretannya di atas meja. "Mereka tadi sarapan di sini sambil menyusun rencana."

Aku mengambil perkamen yang dimaksudkan Mom dan mulai membaca.

 _Kegiatan hari ini Rose Weasley dan Lily Potter_

 _Senin_ _,_ _23 Agustus_ _2023_

 _9 am:_ _Sarapan_

 _9:30_ _am: Ber-Disapparate ke Gringgots untuk menukar Galleon dengan Pounds_

 _10 am: Naik bus ke Beddington_

 _11 am – 5 pm: melakukan perawatan tubuh, tangan, kaki, kuku, rambut dan wajah di Beddington Beauty Salon_

 _5 pm – 8 pm: berbelanja di beddington shopping center, lalu pulang._

"Sempurna, bukan?" Mom tersenyum ceria, sementara aku meletakkan perkamen di atas meja.

"Apa tak mengerti," kataku. "Rose dan Lily sudah cantik tanpa perlu pergi ke Beauty Salon."

"Ya, tapi itu akan membuat mereka lebih cantik, kan? Mereka juga akan diajarkan cara menggunakan _make-up_ yang benar."

"Mereka kan bisa belajar menggunakan _make-up_ dari Victoire atau Dom atau Roxy dan—"

"Ah, anak laki-laki tak akan mengerti," kata Mom, lalu duduk di depanku. "Menurutku ini sangat baik untuk Rose. Dia perlu kepercayaan diri setelah apa yang dialaminya. Dia perlu tahu bahwa dia sangat cantik dan banyak pemuda Hogwarts yang jatuh cinta padanya."

"Bukankah semua orang melarang Rose dan Lily pacaran sebelum lulus Hogwarts?" tanyaku. "Mom tahu James menakuti beberapa orang yang mencoba mendekati mereka."

"Tak ada yang melarang mereka pacaran sebelum lulus Hogwarts," kata Mom, heran. "Ah, pasti itu ulah James. Pantas saja. Selama ini aku bertanya-tanya mengapa Rose dan Lily belum punya pacar."

"Jadi, menurut Mom mereka boleh berpacaran?"

"Tentu saja, mengapa mereka tidak boleh punya pacar?"

"Er, yah, kupikir—"

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Al, persis seperti ayahmu. Tahun ini biarkan Rose dan Lily melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Apalagi Rose, biarkan dia bersenang-senang!"

"Oke," kataku, lalu teringat sesuatu. "Tapi tentang Lily, bukankah dia dijodohkan dengan Lysander?"

Mom tertawa kecil. "Oh itu. Luna benar-benar ingin agar Lily akhirnya menikah dengan Lysander. Tapi, itu tergantung Lily, kan? Kalau dia menyukai Lysander, mereka tentu akan menikah, dan itu pasti membuat Luna dan aku senang. Tapi kalau dia tak menyukai Lysander tak apa-apa. Ayahmu dan aku tak mungkin memaksanya menikah dengan Lysander, jika dia tak menyukainya."

Aku memandang Mom tak percaya. "Bukankah Mom dan Luna menggunakan Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar untuk mengikat Lily dan Lysander?"

"Tidak," jawab Mom. "Siapa bilang aku menggunakan Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar? Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu pada Lily."

"Oh syukurlah," kataku. "Selama ini Lily mengira Mom dan Luna menggunakan Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar. Pasti Lysander-lah yang telah menipu Lily. Tahu tidak, Mom, Lily sangat membenci Lysander."

"Mengapa?" tanya Mom heran. "Kupikir mereka akrab. Lysander sering menulis dan bercerita tentang Lily."

"Mom berkorespondensi dengan Lysander?" Informasi itu membuatku terperangah. Lysander memang sangat licik. "Jangan percaya apapun yang ditulis Lysander tentang Lily, Mom!"

"Entahlah, Al," Mom berbicara sambil mengerutkan kening. "Harus ada yang menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi padaku, kan? Kau terlalu menyayangi Lily untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Aku ingin membantah, tapi dua burung hantu hitam gagah masuk melalui jendela dapur dengan berisik. Keduanya membawa surat tebal yang ada lambang Hogwartsnya. Mom segera melepaskan surat yang ada nama Lily, sedangkan aku mendekati burung hantu satunya untuk melepaskan suratku.

Suratku berisi pemberitahuan yang biasa di awal tahun ajaran, daftar buku untuk kelas tujuh, dan surat resmi lain yang mengatakan bahwa Profesor McGonagall telah memilih aku sebagai _Head Boy_ , alias Ketua Murid.

Aku terperangah, tak percaya. Pasti ada kesalahan, tak mungkin McGonagall memilihku jadi Ketua Murid. Tapi sebuah lencana merah bertuliskan _Head Boy_ terjatuh dengan riang di tanganku. Yeah, kurasa aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa McGonagall memilihku jadi Ketua Murid. Perasaanku bisa digambarkan dalam satu kata: _Sialan_!

Mom memandang lencana di tanganku selama beberapa detik, berteriak gembira, lalu menciumku dengan keras di pipi.

"Oh, Al, aku senang sekali! Kau adalah Ketua Murid kedua setelah Victoire. Malam ini kita akan merayakannya. Aku—aku akan mengirim burung hantu pada ayahmu dan semuanya—Oh, semua harus hadir di pesta malam ini."

Mom keluar dari dapur dan aku duduk merenung memandang lencana di tanganku. Mengapa McGonagall memilihku jadi Ketua Murid? Nah, itu pertanyaannya: _mengapa?_ Aku bukannya sedang mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri atau apa. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki kualifikasi untuk jadi Ketua Murid. Aku memang murid Hogwarts yang baik dan jarang membuat masalah. Tapi _jarang_ , artinya aku pernah membuat masalah dan masih akan membuat masalah di masa depan. Dan lagi, aku bukanlah Prefek Gryffindor yang rajin melakukan patroli di koridor. Aku sering sekali bolos dan Rose selalu menggantikanku. Kurasa McGonagall tahu itu. Jadi mengapa? Mengapa dia masih memilihku jadi Ketua Murid? Sejujurnya, aku tak suka melibatkan diri dengan segala urusan resmi sekolah, aku lebih suka bersantai dan bersenang-senang tanpa terikat dengan segala tugas dan tanggungjawab. Dan sebenarnya, setelah Roxy lulus, aku sangat berharap Neville—maksudku Profesor Longbottom mengangkatku menjadi kapten Gryffindor. Aku sangat ingin menjadi kapten Gryffindor seperti Dad. Aku pernah menyinggung hal itu padanya, tapi mengapa? Mengapa dia tak memilihku jadi kapten Gryffindor?

Mom masuk lagi ke dapur dengan gembira.

"Apakah Rose mungkin dipilih sebagai _Head Girl_?" tanyaku penuh harap. Semua akan lebih menyenangkan jika Rose juga Ketua Murid.

"Oh, akan sangat bagus kalau Rose jadi _Head Girl_ ," kata Mom senang, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi dengan adanya segala macam yang dilakukannya bersama Malfoy, kurasa dia tak akan dipilih jadi _Head Girl_."

"Ya, seharusnya tahun ini Rose dan Malfoy-lah Ketua Muridnya, bukan aku," kataku jengkel, bukan pada Mom, tapi pada McGonagall dan Neville. "Aku lebih suka jadi Kapten Quidditch."

Mom sekarang memandangku dengan heran. "Mengapa kau merasa Rose dan Malfoy lebih baik darimu?"

"Bukan, aku bukan merasa mereka lebih baik dariku. Aku hanya tidak ingin jadi Ketua Murid. Aku lebih suka—"

"Kau lebih suka jadi Kapten Quidditch, aku sudah mendengarnya. Tapi, Al, kau sudah dipilih jadi Ketua Murid. Kau harus menerima itu sebagai tanggungjawab. Jangan melepaskan tanggungjawab hanya karena kau tidak suka dengan apa yang harus kaukerjakan."

Mom memandangku dengan tajam dan aku mengalihkan pandangan. Kurasa, entah bagaimana, Mom tahu aku akan membolos dari tugasku sebagai Ketua Murid.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Tahun ini akan jadi tahun tanpa bersenang-senang. Sialan!

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Senin** **,** **23 Agustus** **2023**

 **Waktu:** **08.30**

 **Lokasi:** **Godric's Hollow 145, West Country**

Semua orang berkumpul di rumah untuk merayakan terpilihnya aku jadi Ketua Murid. Sialan! Aku benar-benar membenci ini. Oke, lupakan kesialanku, kita kembali pada apa yang terjadi malam ini. Kejutan malam ini adalah Rose dan Lily yang benar-benar menakjubkan. Keduanya benar-benar cantik dan enak dipandang. Rambut Rose tidak lagi mengembang mengerikan sampai ke pinggangnya, tapi sudah dirapikan menjadi ikal yang indah sebatas punggung. Pakaian yang dipakainya bukan lagi kombinasi aneh rok jingga mencolok yang bagian bawahnya dipotong bergerigi, kaos kuning berlubang di bagian perut dan _sweater_ merah melorot yang dulunya punya Uncle Ron. Yang dipakainya sekarang adalah rok putih polos sebatas lutut dengan _blouse_ biru lembut yang sesuai dengan matanya. Sepatunya juga bukan lagi _boot_ hitamnya yang biasa, tapi sudah diganti dengan sandal cantik warna biru. Sementara _make-up_ nya bukan lagi _make-up_ ala _Shadower_ dengan banyak warna hitam dipelupuk mata dan bibir merah menyala, tapi sudah diganti dengan warna-warna natural yang sesuai untuknya. Intinya, Rose yang dulunya adalah kombinasi _nyentrik_ dan _Shadower_ , sekarang menjadi _feminine_ dan natural.

Dan Lily benar-benar sangat manis dengan potongan rambut terbarunya. Rambutnya telah dipotong sangat pendek model _bob_ dengan poni yang menutup kening sampai alis mata. Pakaiannya bukan lagi baju bekas James dan _jeans_ robek di bagian paha dan lutut, tapi sudah diganti dengan _sundress_ warna merah yang sesuai dengan rambutnya. Sepatunya bukan lagi sepatu karet putih yang biasa dipakainya untuk mengejar Hugo, tapi sepatu bertumit rendah berwarna merah. Dia juga memakai _make up_ natural yang sesuai dengannya. Intinya, dia benar-benar sangat cantik.

"Kalian benar-benar menakjubkan!" aku mengulang apa yang sudah kukatakan saat mereka baru kembali dari London. Saat itu acara makan malam telah berakhir dan kami sedang duduk di teras depan rumah bersama Fred, James, Louis, Lyra, Roxy dan Hugo.

"Yeah," seru Rose, tampak tak begitu antusias.

"Aku merindukan _jeans_ -ku," kata Lily. "Dan mataku terasa berat."

"Jangan bodoh, Lily!" kata Roxy. "Kau sudah pernah memakai _mascara_."

"Dan aku merindukan _sweater_ merahku," kata Rose.

"Hal pertama yang kaulakukan saat masuk ke kamarmu malam ini, Rose, adalah mengosongkan isi lemarimu dan mengantikannya dengan apa yang telah kau beli di London hari ini," kata Roxy. "Kau juga, Lily, buang semua kaos lama James dan Al yang ada di lemarimu."

"Favoritku adalah kaos merah bekas James yang ada gambar naganya," kata Lily.

Roxy memutar bola matanya.

"Apakah waktu kecil kalian menyuruh Lily mengenakan kaos bekas?" tanya Lyra pada James dan aku.

"Entahlah," jawab James, lalu memandangku.

"Sebenarnya waktu kecil Lily tak diijinkan bermain dengan James, Hugo dan aku kalau dia pakai rok atau gaun yang mudah robek. Jadi, dia selalu meminjam baju James atau bajuku."

"Kau kan bisa bermain bersama Rose, Lily," kata Lyra.

"Ah, Rose membosankan," kata Lily, membuat Rose menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi, tapi Lily tertawa dan melanjutkan, "Rose hanya duduk saja membaca buku."

"Jangan bohong, Lily!" kata Rose.

"Aku tahu," kata Lily. "Kau akan ikut bermain bersama kami kalau kami menantangmu."

"Jika ada yang menantangnya, Rose tak akan pernah mau kalah," kata James, tertawa.

Aku juga tertawa. Ah, kalau mengenang masa lalu memang tak akan ada habisnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Al?" tanya Fred. "Apakah kau senang jadi Ketua Murid?"

Aku mendengus. "Kau tahu aku ingin jadi kapten Gryffindor."

"Semula aku juga mengira begitu," kata Roxy. "Kupikir Neville akan memilihmu jadi kapten."

"Aku juga," kata James. "Kupikir Rose yang jadi Ketua Murid dan kau kapten."

"Kurasa skandal Rose dan Malfoy telah menjauhkan kesempatan mereka menjadi Ketua Murid," kata Louis.

"Kupikir Mcgonagall tak peduli pada skandal-skandal seperti itu," kata Roxy.

"Mom menulis pada McGonagall tentang _stress_ yang kualami. Kurasa Mom memintanya untuk tidak menambah _stress-_ ku dengan tugas Ketua Murid. Mom menyuruhku untuk bersenang-senang dan mencari pacar."

"Bagaimana dengan Uncle Ron?" tanya Louis.

"Dad, oke," jawab Hugo. "Dia setuju dengan apapun yang Mom katakan. Tapi dia memperingatkan Rose untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan anak-anak Slytherin, apalagi—"

"—apalagi yang nama belakangnya Malfoy," sambung James.

"Kudengar dia menolak pernyataan cintamu di malam Valentine, Rose, apakah kau ingin aku mengirimnya kutukan?" tanya Fred penuh harap.

"Oh, jangan itu lagi! Bisakah kita tidak membahas tentang Malfoy dan aku?"

"Ya, ya," kataku segera, lalu cepat-cepat mencari topik. "Rose, apakah kau bisa menebak siapa yang akan jadi _Head Girl_?"

Rose berpikir sebenar. "Mungkin saja Madeline Goldstein dari Ravenclaw."

Aku memutar otak, mencari informasi tentang Madeline Goldstein. "Cewek pirang dengan bibir sexy atau cewek yang selalu memakai bunga _gardenia_ di rambutnya?"

"Cewek yang selalu memakai hiasan di rambutnya itu namanya Daisy Boot, Al, dan kita selalu sekelas dengan Ravenclaw saat Mantra, masa kau tak bisa menempatkan nama mana untuk wajah yang mana?"

Aku tertawa. Jujur saja, aku tak memperhatikan cewek-cewek Hogwarts. Terlalu banyak cewek yang ada di sekitarku.

"Jadi yang mana Madeline Goldstein?"

"Yang pirang," jawab Rose.

"Dengan bibir yang sexy. Ah, kalau saja dia _Head Girl_ -nya, aku tak akan melewatkan tugasku sebagai Ketua Murid."

"Jangan senang dulu! Bisa saja, Gillian Smith dari Hufflepuff."

"Oh, kalau Jill, aku tahu. Aku pernah berkencan dengannya selama beberapa minggu. Nah, aku malah lebih suka dia jadi _Head Girl_."

"Atau Ariella Zabini dari Slytherin."

"Semoga bukan dia," kataku, penuh harap. Aku bukannya membenci Ariella Zabini, aku hanya tak bisa menghadapi cewek yang sombong dan tinggi hati. Sayang sekali, padahal dia sangat cantik, cantik sekali. Dari rambut, wajah, tubuh dan caranya berbusana semuanya sempurna. Dia tak pernah tidak membuatku terpesona pada kecantikkannya. Aku selalu suka melihatnya dan mengagumi kecantikannya. Selama dia tutup mulut dan tidak mulai menyombongkan diri, aku mungkin akan terus terpesona padanya.

"Apakah dia cewek yang berambut merah gelap itu?" tanya Fred, membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Ariella Zabini.

"Ya, dia," jawab Rose.

"Kupikir kau menyukainya, Al?" tanya James. "Bukankah kau berdansa dengannya dan mentraktrirnya makan es krim?"

"Yeah, sebenarnya aku memang menyukainya, dia cantik sekali. Dia cewek paling cantik di Hogwarts, tapi—"

"—tapi, sikapnya sama sekali tak secantik parasnya," sambung Rose.

"Benar." Aku mengangguk. "Secantik apapun dirimu, kalau kau bersikap sombong, tinggi hati dan memandang rendah orang lain, maka tak ada seorangpun yang akan menyukaimu."

"Padahal banyak sekali cowok yang menganggapnya cantik," kata Rose. "Mereka membicarakannya, tapi tak ada yang benar-benar menyukainya."

"Dia juga tak punya teman," kata Lily. "Tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Dia hanya berteman dengan Malfoy, Vincent dan Nerissa Goyle."

"Sama saja dengan kalian, kan?" kata Lyra pada kami. "Di Hogwarts kalian hanya berteman antar kalian."

"Tidak juga," kata Fred segera. "Aku memang sering bersama Louise dan James, tapi aku punya beberapa teman lain."

"Aku juga," kata James. "Ada beberapa temanku di Hogwarts Night—"

"Ya," kata Louise, secepat kilat menghentikan James, entah apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakan James. "Aku punya beberapa teman cewek di Ravenclaw."

"Aku juga," kata Roxy. "Bukahkah aku berteman denganmu di Hogwarts?"

"Kita tidak bisa dibilang berteman," kata Lyra pada Roxy.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Roxy.

Tapi Lyra tak menjawab, dia segera memandang Rose. "Bagaimana denganmu, Rose? Kau tak berteman dengan siapapun selain Al, kan?"

"Aku punya teman cewek, kok," kata Rose. "Suzanne, Wendy, dan Sonia. Mereka sekamar denganku di Hogwarts dan aku sering pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama mereka. Percayalah, Lyra, aku tak selalu bersama Al. Dia sibuk dengan teman kencannya."

"Ya, ya," kataku. "Aku juga punya beberapa sahabat cowok di Hogwarts. Ada empat teman sekamarku dan aku berteman baik dengan mereka."

"Aku juga punya teman," kata Lily. "Kalian ingat Zoe? Aku berteman dengannya, lalu ada Sally. Dan Nerissa—Yeah, meskipun dia tak mau mengakuinya."

Kami semua memandang Hugo.

"Hugo, jangan bilang kau tak punya teman di Hogwarts!" kata Rose.

"Yeah," kata Hugo. "Aku terlalu sibuk untuk bisa berteman, sebenarnya."

"Kau sibuk apa, sih?" tanyaku, heran.

"Aku melakukan banyak hal. Aku—"

"Tapi bukankah kau sering bersama Jason, Samuel dan Jake?" tanya Lily.

"Kalau sering bersama mereka disebut berteman, oke, berarti aku punya teman."

Aku memutar bola mataku dan berpikir bahwa dipikiran Hugo tak ada hal lain selain bagaimana cara meramu jantung naga menjadi ramuan obat.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Kuharap Gillian Smith adalah _Head Girl_.

* * *

 **Sampai jumpa di KNG 10 chapter 2**

 **Review please!**

 **RR :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview KNG 10 chapter 1, ArtemisArcherGirl3008, HarperGreeshxx, WithSasu, Name Uvii R, celestial bronze, keken, misshyo, candypinknet, Hoonsan, CindyWeasley, Kendra, dwi al, Chalttlemore3-23, Azzachras, Dande Liona, coco, Fitri Felton, tinaweasley, tarehalatte, Venie, Dakota C, yanchan, LumosAsphodel31, intanmalusen, Guest, shaulaamalfoy, aumy mitsuru koga, Yuliita, epsilon, Namejacko, mrsbubugig, Sc08Rs, Shine, Pandora, NirmalaMalfoys, titian cahaya, Mrs. X, , Ranes, emerald weasley, alpaprana, AmaranthAmbrosia, YMFS, salsabila, LaviniaCho21, bilapotter, MSG1MM, ejacatKyu: tentang hanya satu karakter dalam KNG 10. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. FFnet sekarang tampilan fitur** _ **publish new story**_ **-nya berubah, kotak karakternya membingungkan, jadi aku hanya bisa masukkan Albus S.P. Nanti aku pelajari lagi dan tambahin OC-nya.**

 **Selamat membaca** **KNG 10** **chapter** **2** **!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

 **KISAH NEXT GENERATION** **10** **:** **MASALAH KETUA MURID**

Chapter 2

 **Tanggal:** **Sabtu** **,** **28 Agustus** **2023**

 **Waktu:** **11:00**

 **Lokasi:** **Diagon Alley, London**

Seperti biasa, di saat-saat akhir liburan musim panas Diagon Alley penuh dengan murid-murid Hogwarts yang berbelanja keperluan satu tahun ajaran. Di mana-mana terdapat wajah yang pernah kulihat di Hogwarts dan beberapa wajah baru yang tampak ragu saat memasuki toko Ollivander dan terpesona saat memandang sapu-sapu terbang keluaran terbaru yang dipajang di etalase toko Quidditch Berkualitas.

Dan saat berbelanja keperluan Hogwarts satu jam yang lalu, Rose dan aku sesekali berpapasan dengan teman-teman Gryffindor kami yang menahan kami selama beberapa menit untuk bertukar kabar. Sekarang, tanpa dibebani oleh tas-tas belanjaan berat milik kami, juga milik Lily dan Hugo, yang telah diatur dengan rapi oleh Rose dalam tas manik-manik kecil yang dulunya milik Aunt Hermione, Rose dan aku berkeliling Diagon Alley sekali lagi untuk mencari Lily dan Hugo. Kedua anak itu menghilang begitu saja saat Rose dan aku sedang antri membeli es krim di toko es krim Florean Fortescue. Entah ke mana mereka. Padahal Mom telah berpesan bahwa kami harus selalu bersama, karena kalau dibiarkan, Lily dan Hugo pasti akan membuat masalah. Kami diijinkan berbelanja sendiri saja sudah beruntung. Pagi tadi sebelum ber-Disapparate ke Diagon Alley, Mom bersikeras untuk menemani kami. Syukurlah ada surat dari burung hantu yang menyuruhnya segera ke kantor Daily Prophet karena akan diadakan pertemuan antara para journalist senior.

Tetapi Mom tak melepaskan kami begitu saja, dia berkata pada Lily, "Aku akan menyerahkan uang belanjamu pada Rose!"

"Mengapa?" tanya Lily jengkel.

"Hermione juga menyerahkan tanggung jawab atas pengeluaran Hugo pada Rose. Jadi, Rose bisa mengontrol pengeluaran kalian berdua."

Lily mendelik. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Karena kalau dia mengeluh, Mom pasti akan memaksa Aunt Hermione menemani kami ke Diagon Alley. Dibandingkan Aunt Hermione, Lily lebih memilih Rose.

Meskipun uang belanja Lily dan Hugo dipegang Rose, keduanya masih sempat menghilang. Ketiadaan Galleon tidak membuat mereka merasa harus selalu berdekatan dengan Rose.

"Mereka tak ada di sini," keluh Rose saat kami sedang berdiri di antara jubah-jubah yang digantung dalam toko Madam Malkin.

"Aku sudah bilang mereka tak di sini," kataku. "Kita sudah membeli jubah untuk Hugo, tak mungkin mereka kembali lagi ke sini. Menurutku mereka ada di Knockturn Alley. Tahun lalu mereka sengaja tersesat bubuk Floo dan muncul di Knockturn Alley, kan?"

"Mereka tak mungkin pergi ke sana lagi setelah tahu tempat itu mengerikan."

"Bagi kita berdua tempat itu mengerikan, Rose, bagi mereka mungkin tidak."

Rose berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Ya, kita ke Knockturn Alley kalau begitu. Tapi sebelum itu, kita ke toko yang menjual bahan-bahan ramuan dulu, siapa tahu mereka di sana, Hugo kan suka Ramuan."

Aku setuju, meskipun tak begitu yakin mereka ada di sana.

Kami keluar toko Madam Malkin dan terkejut saat seseorang meneriakkan nama kami dengan keras. Rose dan aku menoleh dan melihat Suzanne berjalan cepat mendekati kami. Setibanya di dekat kami, dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leherku dan menciumku dengan keras di bibir.

Oke, aku lupa mengatakan padamu bahwa Suzanne Finnigan adalah pacarku yang terbaru. Kami jadian sebelum akhir tahun ajaran. Dan kurasa aku menyukainya. Dia cantik, memiliki mata biru yang indah dengan rambut pirang panjang yang jatuh lurus di punggungnya. Selain itu, dia juga menyenangkan dan memiliki selera humor yang sehat. Kami sering bertukar pikiran tentang berbagai hal dan dia mengerti kecenderunganku untuk memilih keluarga dari apapun. Dia juga tak mempermasalahkan temperamenku yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Kurasa cewek ini layak dipertahankan.

Sebenarnya, dia dan aku pernah berkencan sebentar waktu kelas tiga. Kencan yang buruk. Aku lupa bagaimana kejadiannya, tapi setelah kencan itu, dia tak bicara denganku selama seminggu. Sekarang setelah lebih dewasa kami memulainya lagi, dan kuharap kami bisa bertahan, kalau bisa untuk selamanya. Dengan usiaku yang ketujuhbelas tahun, aku memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya bagiku untuk bersikap dewasa dan memikirkan masa depan dengan lebih serius.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" suara Rose terdengar seperti dari jauh.

Suzanne dan aku tak menghiraukan Rose dan bahkan orang-orang di Diagon Alley. Kami masih terus berciuman.

"Al, aku akan menghitung sampai tiga. Kalau kalian tak berhenti sekarang, aku akan merekatkan kalian dengan Mantra Pelekat Permanen… Satu… Dua—"

Aku melepaskan Suzanne. Bukan karena aku takut pada ancaman Rose, hanya saja bisik-bisik di sekitar kami mulai terdengar sumbang. Sayang sekali mereka bukan membicarakanku. Kalau mereka membicarakanku, aku tentu akan terus mencium Suzanne dan membiarkan mereka terus bicara. Tapi mereka membicarakan Suzanne, dan aku tak ingin mereke membicarakan Suzanne seolah dia adalah cewek gampangan tak tahu diri yang berciuman dengan semua laki-laki yang ditemuinya. Suzanne adalah gadis yang baik, dan kurasa dia terlalu menyukaiku sehingga ingin selalu menciumku di setiap kesempatan. Dia mungkin berpikir dengan berciuman dia telah mengekspresikan cintanya padaku, meskipun aku berpendapat bahwa ciuman bukan satu-satunya cara untuk mengekspresikan cinta.

Namun biasanya memang begitu. Maksudku, yang jadi sasaran gossip adalah ceweknya, bukan cowoknya. Sementara kalau dipikir-pikir yang brengsek adalah cowoknya. Aku bukan mengatakan bahwa aku brengsek, maksudku cowok juga bermasalah, bukan ceweknya saja.

Setelah melepaskanku, Suzanne tersenyum pada Rose dan berkata, "Maaf!" Sementara aku mendelik pada orang-orang yang masih berbisik-bisik di sekitar kami.

"Kalian berdua akhirnya berkencan kalau begitu," kata Rose tampak jengkel. "Tak ada yang susah-susah mengatakannya padaku."

"Kupikir aku sudah bilang padamu," kataku, memandang Rose sekilas, lalu kembali mendelik pada seorang cewek pucat yang masih berbisik pada temannya sambil melirik Suzanne dengan dengki.

Kenapa sih cewek itu? Apakah dia cemburu pada Suzanne karena bukan dia yang berciuman denganku? Bisa jadi. Aku bukan membanggakan diriku sendiri, tapi banyak cewek yang menyukaiku. Mereka bilang aku tampan dengan mata hijau cemerlang yang benar-benar dapat menembus jantung mereka dengan tatapanku. Kupikir mereka berlebihan. Sungguh, aku tak merasa pernah menembus jantung siapapun dengan tatapan. Menurutku mereka menyukaiku hanya karena aku anak Harry Potter. Benar-benar alasan yang sangat buruk untuk menyukai seseorang!

Aku tahu tentang itu saat tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan beberapa mantan pacarku di lapangan Quidditch. Mereka bilang kalau aku bukan anak Harry Potter dan kalau aku tidak terkenal, mereka tak akan mau berkencan denganku. Kata mereka aku kurang perhatian, aku tak memperlakukan mereka dengan baik. Bohong! Kalau aku tak memperlakukan mereka dengan baik, tak mungkin aku mau berkencan dengan mereka. Tapi cewek-cewek memang mengerikan. Mereka banyak sekali mengeluh dan tak bisa bersyukur untuk apa yang telah mereka miliki.

"Kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku, Al," kata Rose, mengembalikanku dari ingatan tentang para mantan.

Kupikir mungkin saja. Banyak kejadian tak terduga terjadi selama musim panas ini sehingga aku melupakan tentang Suzanne dan aku.

"Dan—" lanjut Rose mendelik pada Suzanne. "—kau juga tak mengatakan apapun."

"Aku ingin menyuratimu, tapi ada banyak berita tentangmu di Prophet, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya padamu saat kita bertemu."

"Yeah." Rose mengangguk. "Aku memang mengalami berbagai peristiwa aneh musim panas ini."

"Aku tahu, aku lihat di Prophet," kata Suzanne, lalu memandang Rose dengan mata terbinar-binar. "Kau sendiri tak berkata apapun tentang Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh, jangan kau juga!" Rose kembali mendelik. "Itu hanya gossip. Go-sip. Malfoy dan aku tidak berkencan—"

"Alasan kalian tak berkencan lagi karena kau sendiri, kan, Weasley?" sebuah suara lembut namun tajam terdengar dari samping kami.

Kami menoleh dan melihat Ariella Zabini ditemani Nerissa Goyle sedang berdiri dekat kami. Rupanya mereka ingin masuk ke toko Madam Malkin, tapi tertahan karena mendengar Rose menyebut-nyebut Malfoy. Dan harus kuakui, kurasa aku tak akan pernah bosan untuk mengatakan bahwa Ariella Zabini adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat.

Rose sekarang memandang Zabini dengan jengkel. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kaukatakan."

"Oh, kau mengerti. Kau dan Scorpius putus karena kau berselingkuh, benar bukan?"

"Aku berselingkuh?" Rose tampak benar-benar heran.

"Belum sampai seminggu kalian berdua jadian, kau sudah mengkhianatinya."

"Haa? Aku mengkhianatinya?" Rose bertanya lagi, terdengar seperti gramofon rusak yang terus mengulang apa yang dikatakan Zabini.

Zabini memandang Rose dengan jijik. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada Scorpius untuk tidak bergaul dengan orang-orang berkelakuan buruk, tapi Scorpius tetap menyukaimu. Dan kini dia tahu betapa buruknya kelakuanmu. Berapa cowok yang pernah kau sakiti hatinya, Weasley?"

"Aku tak pernah menyakiti hati siapapun," bantah Rose. "Dan Malfoy, mengapa dia bertingkah seolah dia adalah korban? Aku! Akulah korbannya, Zabini. Kalau kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kau tidak akan membela brengsek seperti Malfoy."

"Jangan mengatai sepupuku brengsek, Weasley!"

"Aku mengatainya begitu karena dia memang seperti itu. Kau pasti tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya padaku di Irlandia."

"Di Irlandia?" Zabini mengangkat alisnya sesaat, lalu menggelengkan kepala, tampak tak tertarik. "Oh itu…"

Dengan tatapan penuh tanya, aku memandang Rose, sejak dulu aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Malfoy dan Rose di Irlandia.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Rose tak percaya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Zabini. "Dan aku juga tahu bahwa kau benar-benar bodoh!"

"Apa?" Wajah Rose merah padam.

Zabini mengabaikan Rose dan melemparkan pandangan jijiknya padaku. "Dan kau, Potter—"

Aku menaikkan alisku tinggi-tinggi, ingin mendengar apa yang dikatakan _Princess_ tentangku.

"—tak kuduga kelakuanmu bisa lebih buruk dari yang biasa kaulakukan."

"Apa yang kulakukan?" tanyaku.

"Berciuman di tempat umum adalah perbuatan tercela, Potter, apakah kau ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa kau penganut seks bebas?"

"Haa?" Aku benar-benar terpana.

"Lalu kau, Finnigan," Zabini memandang Suzanne. "Tak bisakah kau membedakan cowok baik dan bertanggung jawab dari pencinta wanita seperti Potter? Kukatakan padamu, Finnigan, jagalah kemurnian dirimu karena cowok-cowok lebih menghargai cewek yang menjaga dirinya. Tapi aku tak heran. Cewek rendahan sepertimu pasti dapatnya juga cowok rendahan seperti Potter."

 _Cowok rendahan_? Jadi itu pendapatnya tentang aku? Keterlaluan! Bukankah itu berlebihan? Bagaimana dia bisa menganggapku begitu padahal kami pernah berdansa, pernah makan es krim berdua di kedai Muggle Godric's Hallow. Aku ingat, waktu itu kami baik-baik saja. Kami bisa mengobrol dengan baik dan aku bahkan menceritakan impianku padanya. Sebenarnya, kalau dia mau, dia dan aku bisa jadi sahabat. Kurasa harapanku terlalu tinggi. Saat di Irlandia dia berdansa denganku karena tak ada pilihan lain (antara cowok-cowok yang tak dikenalnya atau aku), sedangkan menemaniku makan es krim hanyalah untuk mengulur waktu agar Malfoy bisa melakukan sesuatu di kamar Rose. Yah, semua yang dilakukannya tanpa ketulusan sama sekali. Sesungguhnya aku tak bisa menyalahkannya atau menghakiminya karena itu. Dia berhak memilih dengan siapa dia mau berteman.

Sementara itu, wajah Suzanne merah padam mendengar kata-kata Zabini. Dia mendelik. "Kau bilang aku rendahan? _Rendahan_?"

"Iya, Finnigan, apa kau tuli? Aku bilang kau rendahan."

Suzanne menyeringai. "Kalau aku rendahan, kau apa? Murahan?"

" _Murahan_?" Wajah Zabini merah padam.

"Menurutku aku lebih baik darimu," kata Suzanne, terus menyeringai. "Aku punya pacar, sedangkan kau tidak. Kau pasti sangat kesepian. Lagi pula, kau belum pernah berciuman, kan? Atau kau berciuman dengan salah satu teman sekamarmu? Apakah kau anggota komunitas LGBT?"

"LGBT?" tanya Rose. "Apa itu?"

"Lesbian, Gay, Biseksual, Transgender," jawab Suzanne, lalu kembali memandang Zabini. "Aku yakin kau pasti salah satu dari mereka."

Sejujurnya, Rose dan aku tahu bahwa Zabini bukan anggota LGBT. Kami tahu dia mencintai seseorang, seseorang yang selalu ditunggunya.

Zabini mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dan memandang Suzanne dengan mencela. "Aku bukan bagian dari LGBT, meskipun aku tidak menyangkal bahwa mereka ada. Kau, Finnigan, kau seharusnya tidak boleh mencela orang-orang yang memiliki penyimpangan seksual. Kita harus merangkul mereka dan membantu mereka mengatasi masalah mereka. Bukan salah mereka mereka memiliki penyimpangan seksual. Bisa jadi karena hormon atau karena perlakukan yang mereka terima dari keluarga dan lingkungan mereka. Tapi yang pasti kita harus menolong orang-orang seperti mereka."

Rose dan aku terpana memandang Zabini. Apa sih yang dibicarakannya? Apakah sekarang dia sedang mempromosikan LGBT?

Sementara itu, Suzanne tertawa sinis. "Silakan saja kalau kau ingin membantu mereka, Zabini! Tapi aku, aku tak mau terjerumus dan jadi seperti mereka."

"Kau tak akan terjerumus," bantah Zabini. "Sebenarnya kau bisa memberi konseling pada mereka. Maksudku, kau bisa memberi konseling pada para _Gay_ , bukan para _Lesbian_. Kalau kau memberi konseling pada para _lesbian_ bisa saja mereka nanti menyukaimu—"

"Konseling? Aku tak tertarik." Suzanne mendengus. "Kulihat kau sangat tertarik dengan mereka, Zabini, apakah kau benar-benar bukan bagian dari para _lesbian_? Bukankah kau tak menyukai cowok-cowok yang tertarik padamu? Padahal Ethan Davies menyukaimu. Kau tahu dia, kan? Dia adalah cowok paling tampan di Hogwarts. Mengapa kau tak menyukainya? Hanya para _lesbian-_ lah yang tak tertarik dengan wajah tampan Ethan."

Zabini menyeringai. "Oh, cowok _rendahan_ penganut seks bebas itu? Kau pikir aku akan suka dengan cowok seperti itu? Finnigan, Finnigan, seleramu benar-benar rendah. Potter dan Davies. Apa bagusnya mereka? Jangan melihat orang dari tampilan fisiknya saja, Finnigan! Kau harus melihat hatinya. Apakah dia mencintaimu? Apakah dia menghargai dan menghormatimu? Apakah dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Kalau kau berhubungan seks dengan mereka sebelum menikah, aku yakin sekali mereka tak akan pernah—tak akan pernah menghargaimu."

Ya, aku setuju. Sebastian, teman sekamarku, pernah bercerita bahwa entah mengapa dia jadi membenci pacarnya setelah mereka berhubungan seks. Bersama cewek itu, selain hanya untuk memuaskan kebutuhannya, tak ada perasaan apa-apa lagi. Entah ke mana cinta yang dimilikinya sebelum mereka berhubungan seks.

Omong-omong, apakah Zabini benar-benar berpikir aku penganut seks bebas? Dia pasti bercanda! Walaupun memiliki banyak pacar, aku belum pernah berhubungan seks dengan mereka. Aku sangat menghargai perempuan karena aku punya ibu, seorang saudara perempuan, bibi-bibi dan banyak sepupu perempuan yang sangat kusayangi. Jadi tak mungkin aku memperlakukan perempuan dengan buruk. Dan kukatakan sekali lagi, aku tak pernah dengan sengaja menjadikan diriku _playboy_. Banyak cewek yang menyukaiku dan banyak cewek yang meninggalkanku. Aku sendiri tak pernah—tak pernah memutuskan cewek-cewek itu. Merekalah yang meninggalkanku.

Yah, tapi aku tak mengatakan itu dengan keras, sih. Buat apa juga Zabini tahu aku tak pernah berhubungan seks dengan siapapun. Itu kan bukan urusannya. Terserahlah dia menganggapku apa.

Suzanne sekarang sedang memandang Zabini dengan heran. "Kurasa tak ada lagi yang punya pikiran aneh sepertimu, Zabini. Tapi kau yang rugi. Berciuman dengan Davies adalah pengalaman terbaikku. Dia sangat pandai berciuman."

Aku menaikkan alisku tinggi-tinggi. Bukankah tak sopan berbicara tentang mantan pacar di depan pacarmu? Sementara Rose mendelik pada Suzanne. Yah, Rose punya pikiran yang sama denganku.

"Buat apa punya pacar yang ahli berciuman, tapi berkelakuan buruk. Aku tak akan mau berciuman dengan orang seperti itu. Aku tak akan merusak diriku ke levelmu hanya untuk sebuah ciuman. Aku menjaga diriku untuk orang yang pantas untukku, untuk orang yang benar-benar menghargai dan mencintaiku."

Filosofi hidup yang keren. Tapi aku tak tahu apakah masih ada anak muda yang berpikiran sama.

Suzanne tertawa. "Yeah, silahkan menunggu cowok impianmu, Zabini! Kalau aku, aku tak ingin jadi perawan tua."

Entah mengapa Rose dan aku ikut tertawa, meskipun sebenarnya tak ada yang lucu. Sejujurnya, aku setuju dengan Zabini. Cowok-cowok memang lebih menghargai cewek-cewek yang mampu menjaga dirinya dan bersikap tegas terhadap pergaulan bebas sekarang ini.

Zabini tidak merasa terhina meskipun ditertawakan. Dia mengerenyitkan keningnya menunjukkan ekspresi jijik. "Kurasa kalian sudah tidak perawan lagi, kan?" Dia memandang Suzanne dan Rose. "Menjijikkan! Wajar saja aku tak suka bergaul dengan orang-orang kotor seperti kalian."

Wajah Suzanne merah padam, dan yang membuatku heran wajah Rose juga. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Rose pernah tidur dengan seseorang? Siapa? Mengapa dia tak mengatakannya padaku?

"Tutup mulut, Zabini!" gertak Rose marah. "Atau aku akan memantraimu. Yah, aku benar-benar akan memantraimu kali ini kalau kau tak berhenti bersikap sok suci."

"Coba saja, Weasley!" Zabini menyeringai. "Kau tak tahu kau berurusan dengan siapa, kan?" Dia menunjuk sebuah lencana hijau bertuliskan _Head Girl_ yang tersemat di dada kiri _dress_ panjang warna cerah yang dipakainya. "Aku adalah Ketua Murid tahun ini. Kalau kau memantraiku, aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita."

Rose dan aku terpana memandang lencana itu. Kurasa mendapatkan Zabini sebagai _Head Girl_ adalah keberuntungan. Aku bisa memandang wajahnya yang cantik itu setiap saat, kan? Tapi mengapa aku tak merasa senang?

"Kau Ketua Murid?" Rose masih bertanya juga, meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya adalah iya.

"Ya, Weasley, aku Ketua Murid. Kuberitahu kalian, aku sudah menyusun berbagai program untuk Hogwarts tahun ini. Tahun ini Hogwarts harus bebas dari perilaku kotor yang seperti Muggle."

"Perilaku kotor yang seperti Muggle? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Suzanne.

"Perilaku yang baru saja kita bicarakan, Finnigan. Seks bebas, juga yang terpenting aborsi. Menurutku, hanya Muggle kotor yang melakukan seks bebas dan aborsi. Kita sebagai penyihir harus menjaga kemurnian kita," kata Zabini dengan mata bercahaya, lalu tanpa disuruh membeberkan rencana kerjanya selama setahun. "Tahun ini aku pastikan tak ada lagi murid-murid Hogwarts yang berciuman di Aula Besar, di koridor, di perpustakaan, dalam kelas, atau tempat-tempat umum lainnya. Kalau aku menemukan mereka, aku akan mengurangi 30 angka asrama dan hukuman menulis. Dan kalau aku menemukan mereka berhubungan seks di lemari sapu atau di manapun. Aku akan mengurangi 50 angka asrama dan aku akan memanggil ahli terapi mental dari St Mungo."

"Ahli apa?" tanya Rose.

"Ahli terapi mental, Weasley. Murid-murid yang mentalnya rusaklah yang berhubungan seks di luar nikah."

"Profesor McGonagall tak akan setuju denganmu," kata Suzanne. "Kau pikir Hogwarts mau mengeluarkan Galleon untuk membayar ahli terapi?"

"Aku punya banyak Galleon, Finnigan. Aku sendiri yang akan mengeluarkan Galleon untuk programku."

Rose, Suzanne dan aku hanya bisa terpana.

"Dan—" lanjut Ariella masih dengan penuh semangat, seperti penyihir yang sedang melakukan kampanye untuk pemilihan Mentri Sihir. "—dan kalau aku menemukan mereka melakukan aborsi. Mereka akan langsung dikirim ke Azkaban. Aborsi adalah perbuatan yang paling hina yang pernah dilakukan Muggle. Aborsi lebih daripada pembunuhan biasa, karena membunuh janin yang mereka ciptakan sendiri lebih—lebih mengerikan daripada segala pembunuhan yang ada. Yah, kalau aku menemukan murid Hogwarts yang melakukan aborsi, mereka akan langsung dikirim ke Azkaban tanpa diadili. Akulah yang akan memastikan hal itu."

Suasana hening ketika Zabini mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan perlahan dan dramatis.

"Tak ada murid yang melakukan aborsi di Hogwarts," kata Suzanne setelah beberapa saat. "Aku belum pernah dengar tentang itu. Kurasa cewek-cewek sekarang ahli melakukan Mantra Kontrasepsi."

"Tak mungkin," kata Zabini. "Kita tak pernah diajarkan mantra itu di Hogwarts."

Suzanne tertawa. "Zabini, Zabini, kau tak tahu apa-apa, kan? Apakah kau pikir murid-murid Hogwarts hanya belajar dari apa yang dikatakan para Profesor? Mereka juga belajar dari tempat lain, Zabini, dari buku-buku yang tak ada di perpustakaan Hogwarts dan—"

"Hal pertama yang akan kulakukan saat tiba di Hogwarts—" Zabini berkata dengan wajah merah padam. "—adalah menyingkirkan semua buku porno yang dimiliki murid Hogwarts. Aku akan melakukan razia anti-pornografi."

Sekali lagi Rose, Suzanne dan aku hanya bisa terpana.

"Menurutku pornografi adalah awal dari segalanya," lanjut Zabini. "Segala kejahatan berawal dari pornografi. Pelecehan seksual, pemerkosaan, kekerasan, pembunuhan, yah segalanya. Pornografi sudah merusak para Muggle, aku tak ingin generasi muda kita juga rusak. Kupastikan razia anti-pornografi akan dilakukan setiap minggu. Dan jika aku menemukan mereka memiliki barang-barang yang berbau pornografi, aku akan memanggil para Obliviator dari Markas Besar Kelupaan Kementrian Sihir."

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya," kata Rose setelah beberapa waktu, lalu menoleh memandangku.

"Mengapa aku tak bisa melakukannya?" tanya Zabini. "Aku tak peduli dengan Galleon. Tentu saja aku akan mengeluarkan Galleon untuk membayar—"

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya, maksudku menjalankan program itu jika Ketua Murid yang satunya tak setuju."

"Oh, dia pasti setuju," kata Zabini, yakin. "Program ini sangat bagus untuk menjaga kemurnian masyarakat sihir dari ide-ide para Muggle. Aku bukan berkata bahwa aku anti-Muggle atau apa. Aku tak pernah berprasangka terhadap para Muggle. Yang tidak kusukai adalah tingkah laku Muggle yang menjijikkan dan kotor. Melihat tingkah kotor mereka wajar saja Lord Voldemort ingin menyingkirkan mereka. Oh, jangan memandangku seperti itu, Finnigan, aku tahu kau anti-Voldemort. Tapi untuk menyelamatkan generasi muda kita, hal-hal yang yang ekstrim seperti yang dilakukan Lord Voldemort kadang perlu dilakukan."

"Kulihat kau mengidolakan Voldemort," komentar Suzanne tajam. "Kalau kau hidup di zamannya, kurasa kau akan bergabung dengan para Pelahap Maut. Atau orangtuamu adalah Pelahap Maut?"

Wajah Zabini merah padam. "Jangan sekali lagi kau mengatakan orangtuaku Pelahap Maut, Finnigan! Kalau kau mengatakannya lagi kau akan tahu kekuasaan apa saja yang dimiliki Ketua Murid."

Wajah Suzanne juga berubah merah padam. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Rose dengan cepat berkata, "Aku tetap ingin mengatakan bahwa programmu tak bisa dijalankan tanpa persetujuan _Head Boy_. Tahukah kau siapa _Head Boy_ -nya?"

Zabini memandang Rose. "Tidak, aku tak tahu. Siapa _Head Boy_ -nya?"

Rose menoleh memandangku, tapi aku cepat-cepat berkata, "Rose, kurasa kita harus segera mencari Lily dan Hugo sebelum mereka membuat masalah."

Rose memandangku dengan aneh, tapi aku segera memberi isyarat agar dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia menggelengkan kepala ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suara teriak Vincent Goyle yang memanggil, "Ariella! Nerissa!" menghentikannya.

Aku beruntung. Aku belum ingin semua orang tahu aku _Head Boy_. Aku masih belum bisa terima aku adalah Ketua Murid. Karena itulah aku tak memakai lencana sialan itu ke mana-mana.

Beberapa detik kemudian Vincent Goyle juga Scorpius Malfoy yang mengenakan jubah yang sangat bersih dan rapi telah bergabung dengan kami.

"Ariella, apa yang kaulakukan?" Vincent Goyle bertanya pada Zabini. "Ibumu sedang menunggu kita di Flourish and Blotts? Mengapa kalian lama sekali? Bukankah kalian hanya membeli jubah?"

Malfoy memandang Rose, Suzanne dan aku dengan kening berkerut. "Rupanya ada yang menghalangi mereka, Vince. Lihat, siapa saja yang ada di sini!"

Goyle memandang kami dan berkata dengan menghina, "Oh, para Pencinta Muggle." Dia lalu memandang Zabini. "Kau seharusnya tidak membiarkan dirimu tertahan oleh mereka, Ariella."

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa aku adalah Ketua Murid yang baru," kata Zabini, menunjuk lencananya. "Dan aku juga sudah menyampaikan rencana kerjaku pada mereka."

Malfoy dan Goyle memutar bola mata mereka. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Yah, Malfoy yang beberapa tahun lalu tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencium pacarnya di perpustakaan dan Goyle yang suka sekali mencium Eliza Parkinson di aula besar saat makan malam tak akan setuju dengan program terbaru Ketua Murid.

"Ariella, kita kan sudah membahas masalah ini. Kau tidak bisa merencanakan program apapun tanpa berbicara dengan _Head Boy_ ," kata Malfoy, dan aku setuju. "Kau sudah tahu siapa _Head Boy_ -nya?"

"Belum, tapi aku tahu dia akan setuju dengan apapun yang aku rencanakan," kata Zabini yakin. "Programku adalah untuk Hogwarts, untuk memurnikan remaja-remaja kita yang sudah tercemar oleh ide-ide Muggle."

"Kau berkata seolah kau sendiri bukan remaja," komentar Suzanne datar.

Goyle menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Dia mungkin tak akan setuju, maksudku _Head Boy_ -nya. Aku yakin tak ada cowok yang setuju dengan rencana itu."

Zabini mendelik pada Goyle. "Kau seharusnya mendukungku, kan?"

Goyle mengangkat bahu, tapi Rose berkata, "Aku akan mendukungmu, Zabini. Aku suka dengan program anti aborsi dan seks bebas. Kalau boleh aku usulkan bagaimana kalau kau juga menyiapkan therapist untuk korban pemerkosaan, lalu mengirim para pemerkosa itu ke Azkaban. Di Hogwarts banyak cowok yang memanfaatkan cewek yang tak berdaya untuk kesenangan mereka sendiri." Rose mengakhir kalimatnya dengan melemparkan pandangan jijik pada Malfoy.

Wajah Malfoy berubah _pink_. "Kalau yang kau maksudkan adalah aku, Weasley—"

"Entah, ya, menurutmu siapa?"

"Menurutku kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Apa?" Wajah Rose merah padam lagi.

"Cewek bodoh!" ulang Malfoy. "Kau tak mengerti hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan seks, kan, Weasley? Kalau kau paham, kau pasti tak akan menyalahkanku untuk hal yang tidak kulakukan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pikirkan sendiri dengan otakmu yang seharusnya cerdas itu!"

Rose mendelik dan aku mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam mencoba memahami apa yang telah dikatakan Malfoy. Apakah Rose mengira Malfoy telah melakukan sesuatu yang tak pantas padanya, padahal sebenarnya dia tidak melakukan apa-apa?

"Sudahlah, Scorpius," kata Vincent Goyle, memandang dengan mencela pada Rose. "Jangan bicara dengan cewek yang tak setia! Kau sudah rela mengorban keluargamu dan tunanganmu demi dirinya, eh, dia malah selingkuh."

"Kau bicara tentang aku, Goyle?" tanya Rose bingung.

"Siapa lagi?"

"Kukatakan padamu, aku tak pernah pacaran dengan siapapun, apa lagi selingkuh."

"Ayolah, Weasley, jujur saja! Kau mengkhianati Scorpius dengan berselingkuh, kan? Selama ini kupikir kau cewek setia, ternyata kau sama parahnya dengan Potter," kata Goyle sambil melemparkan pandangan jijik padaku.

Mengapa semua orang berpikiran buruk tentangku? Sudahlah, aku tak ada hubungannya dengan mereka.

Rose sekarang benar-benar marah. Matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan. "Aku tak berselingkuh!" dia berteriak pada Goyle, lalu memandang Malfoy dengan tajam. "Apa yang kaukatakan pada teman-temanmu tentang aku?"

Malfoy mengangkat bahu. "Beberapa hal, salah satunya adalah kita putus karena kau selingkuh."

Rose terbelalak. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kebohongan itu? Aku tak pernah pacaran denganmu!"

"Kalian dengar itu?" Malfoy memandang kami semua. "Sekarang dia menyangkalnya. Dia tak mau mengakui bahwa kami pacaran. Menurut kalian apa yang kami lakukan malam-malam di Teluk Pixy kalau bukan berkencan?"

"Jadi kau dan Rose memang berkencan seperti yang ditulis di Prophet?" tanya Suzanne.

"Benar sekali, Finnigan," kata Malfoy, lalu memandang Rose. "Tapi Weasley tak ingin mengakuinya. Dia berpura-pura semua tak pernah terjadi."

"Aku tak berpura-pura," Rose berkata pada Suzanne. "Sebenarnya, aku—aku hilang ingatan." Dia kembali memandang Malfoy dan melanjutkan, " _Dan aku tak berselingkuh_."

"Sama saja, kan, Weasley. Mana lebih mudah mengatakan bahwa kau telah melupakanku atau mengatakan bahwa kau berselingkuh? Bukankah kau dan Lily Potter sedang merencanakan perselingkuhan? Tahun ini kalian ingin mencari pacar, bukan?"

"Kau dengar pembicaraan kami di rumah sakit? Tapi itu belum terjadi, itu baru rencana."

"Intinya sama saja, Weasley, kau berselingkuh."

"Intinya, Malfoy, kaulah yang membuatku seperti itu. Kalau kau mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Dermot, kalau kau dan aku membicarakannya dengan tenang, aku tak akan merencanakan apapun yang membuat kesalahpahaman ini terjadi."

"Walaupun aku menceritakannya padamu, Weasley, kau tak akan percaya. Apakah kau percaya kalau aku mengatakan bahwa jiwamu keluar dari tubuhmu dan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku di Dermot? Apakah kau percaya kalau aku bilang bahwa saat kau hanyalah sesosok jiwa, kita saling mengakui perasaan kita dan mengukir kenangan kita di sana?"

Wajah Rose merah padam. Aku tahu dia tak percaya pada apa yang telah dikatakan Malfoy, dan aku juga tidak. Siapa yang mau percaya dengan omong kosong itu?

Tak menghiraukan Rose, Malfoy melanjutkan, "Aku memang tak menjanjikan apa-apa, aku tak pernah berjanji untuk masa depan kita, tapi kau mengerti. Kau berkata bahwa kita harus menjalani waktu-waktu kita dengan bahagia tanpa memikirkan masa depan. Semuanya begitu indah dan membahagiakan, Weasley. Dan kupikir semua itu akan abadi, tapi saat kau kembali ke tubuhmu, kau melupakanku. Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Menurutku, Malfoy, kau sudah benar-benar gila. Kalau kau ingin menipuku, gunakan sesuatu yang lebih masuk akal. Apakah kau pikir aku akan percaya pada omong kosong yang kaukatakan?"

"Weasley, itu adalah kenyataannya, dan aku sudah tahu kau tak akan percaya."

Malfoy dan Rose saling pandang; Rose tampak marah, sedangkan Malfoy dengan sedih, atau pura-pura sedih agar terlihat meyakinkan. Siapa tahu! Aku sendiri berpendapat bahwa Malfoy hanya ingin mempermainkan Rose dengan memanfaatkan amnesia Rose.

Lalu kami semua berdiri saja di sana, tak berbicara, hanya saling pandang selama beberapa saat sampai suara keras yang melengking mirip suara anak-anak mengagetkan kami.

" _Princess! Princess!_ "

Yang memanggil adalah seorang perempuan paruh baya yang sangat antik. Dia memakai gaun mengembang yang panjangnya sampai ke tanah berwarna hijau menyilaukan penuh dengan manik-manik warna-warni. Di kepalanya, yang memiliki rambut merah panjang, terdapat topi lebar berbulu warna kuning cerah bergambar bunga-bunga kecil warna putih. Dia memakai aksesoris kalung mutiara warna-warni yang entah asli atau palsu aku tak tahu. Pergelangan tangannya penuh gelang dengan warna yang sangat meriah, sementara dibeberapa jarinya melingkar cincin-cincin berbatu sangat besar, sehingga aku berpikir apakah jarinya tidak patah karena keberatan batu.

Perempuan itu mungkin adalah seorang peramal kematian yang membuka praktek di Knockturn Alley. Dia agak mirip Profesor Trelawney dengan rambut yang berbeda. Yah sebenarnya tidak terlalu mirip, Trelawney mirip kumbang, sedangkan perempuan ini mirip burung nuri dengan gaun hijau itu.

Sekali lagi perempuan itu memanggil _Princess_ dengan keras. Aku melihat berkeliling, mengharapkan seekor anjing pudel kecil dengan kalung nama bertuliskan _Princess_ akan datang berlari-lari mendapatkan perempuan itu. Tapi tak ada anjing pudel, spaniel, atau apapun, hanya ada Zabini yang memanggil, "Mother!"

Oh, jadi ini Mrs Zabini. Sungguh, aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Yah, mereka memiliki rambut merah gelap yang sama. Selain itu, siapapun tak akan menduga bahwa perempuan bergaun hijau aneh ini adalah ibu Ariella Zabini.

"Oh, _Princess_ , syukurlah kau ada di sini," kata Mrs Zabini saat tiba di dekat Zabini. "Aku sangat mencemaskanmu."

"Mother, aku kan baru pergi sebentar."

Mrs Zabini mengalihkan pandangan pada Goyle bersaudara dan Malfoy. "Kalian juga, syukurlah kalian semua ada di sini!"

"Apa yang terjadi, Mother?" tanya Zabini lagi. "Bukankah Mother menunggu kami di Flourist and Blotts?"

Mrs Zabini menggelengkan kepala. "Oh, mengerikan sekali, Sayang, para Auror di mana-mana. Mereka mengenakan seragam mereka, juga tongkat sihir ditangan masing-masing, mereka seperti _Bolshevik_. Dan—dan Kupikir mereka akan menangkapku dan membawaku ke Azkaban! Aku tak ingin dikirim ke Azkaban. Aku tak melakukan kejahatan sehingga perlu dikirim ke Azkaban. Dan kalau aku di Azkaban, aku tak akan menghadiri pernikahanmu, _Princess_. Padahal aku sudah memesan mahkota bunga. Kau ingat mahkota bunga yang kita bicarakan? Aku juga sudah memesan mahkota bunga itu untuk pengiring pengantin. Kurasa Nerissa akan jadi pengiring pengantin yang cantik dan—tentu saja ukurannya dan bentuknya akan berbeda, Sayang. Kau setuju, kan?"

Sebenarnya apa sih yang dibicarakan perempuan ini? Cepat sekali dia melompat dari topik satu ke topik yang lain.

"Mother, bukankah tadi kau berbicara tentang Auror?" tanya Zabini sabar.

Tampaknya Zabini sudah terbiasa dengan keantikan ibunya.

"Auror? Oh, ya benar, Auror di mana-mana, Sayang. Menurutku mereka akan melakukan razia di Knockturn Alley. Wajar saja, kau tahu kan tempat itu mengerikan? Dan aku cemas, aku sangat cemas, _Princess_.Aku ke mana-mana mencari kalian. Untung saja kalian ada di sini. Kalau kalian ada di sana, kalian mungkin sudah terjaring razia."

"Razia di Knockturn Alley? Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Rose.

Mrs Zabini memandang Rose dengan heran. "Kau siapa?"

"Namaku Rose Weasley," kata Rose cepat. "Jadi, mengapa Auror melakukan razia di Knockturn Alley?"

"Oh, kau pacar Scorpius," kata Mrs Zabini mengangguk pada Malfoy. "Scorpius meyakinkan orangtuanya bahwa dia tak berpacaran denganmu, tapi aku tahu. Tak mungkin kalian berdua pergi malam-malam ke teluk Pixy jika bukan berkencan. Ah, anak muda sekarang suka berkencan di tempat-tempat yang aneh, malam-malam lagi. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Harusnya kau menunggu sampai kalian menikah dulu, kan, Scorpius? Remaja sekarang memang beda. Dan lagi, siapa namanya? Gadis itu—gadis yang dijodohkan denganmu, Scorpius. Siapa—?"

"Veronugly," jawab Nerissa Goyle yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Veronugly?" Mrs Zabini memandang Nerissa Goyle dengan heran. "Kupikir namanya Veronica."

"Namanya Veronique," kata Vincent Goyle.

"Ya itu, maksudku dia. Rusia campur Prancis katanya. Ayah Rusia dan ibunya Prancis. Cis, Astoria memang berselera rendah. Gadis Inggris jauh lebih berkelas—"

"Mother," seru Zabini segera, sementara Rose berkata, "Mrs Zabini, tadi Anda berbicara tentang Auror."

"Benar sekali, Auror. Mereka benar-benar mengerikan! Aku sangat ketakutan—"

"Kata Anda mereka sedang melakukan razia," lanjut Rose.

"Mereka melakukan razia. Dan aku sangat mencemaskanmu, _Princess_ , juga Scorpius, Vincent dan Nerissa. Kupikir kalian mungkin—"

"Mrs Zabini, mengapa mereka melakukan razia?"

Mrs Zabini memandang Rose sambil berpikir, lalu berkata, "Katanya sekarang Kementrian Sihir sedang gencar-gencarnya melakukan penertiban terhadap barang-barang berbahaya yang mengandung sihir hitam. Bah, menurutku itu hanya pura-pura saja. Kurasa para Auror hendak menunjukkan pada kita bahwa mereka sedang bekerja. Jaman sekarang kan tak ada lagi penyihir hitam. Tak ada kerjaan auror-auror itu. Mereka melakukan razia hanya untuk—"

Sekali lagi Rose memotong, "Tapi Anda cemas pada Zab—Ariella. Apa yang membuat Anda mencemaskannya? Maksud saya, para Auror kan hanya melakukan razia terhadap barang-barang sihir hitam."

Mrs Zabini terpana memandang Rose, sementara aku berpikir berbicara dengan Mrs Zabini membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra.

"Er yah, kau benar, mengapa aku mencemaskannya, ya?" Mrs Zabini berpikir sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Tentu saja karena takut Ariella kena razia. Dia adalah _Princess_ kami. Bagaimana kalau dia kena razia? Dan ditahan di kantor Auror yang mengerikan itu—"

"Tapi Ariella kan tak ada hubungannya dengan barang-barang sihir hitam," kata Rose.

"Siapa bilang Ariella ada hubungannya dengan barang-barang sihir hitam?"

"Tadi Anda bilang Anda takut dia kena razia," kata Rose, dan aku bertanya-tanya kapan pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

"Tentu saja, aku takut dia kena razia. Yang kumaksudkan adalah razia pelajar."

"Razia pelajar? Sebenarnya mana yang benar razia barang-barang sihir hitam atau razia pelajar?

"Rose, sudahlah, ayo—" Aku bermaksud mengajak Rose mencari Lily dan Hugo, tapi Mrs Zabini berkata, "Ya itu dan itu. Selain melakukan razia barang-barang ilmu hitam berbahaya, mereka juga melakukan razia pada pelajar yang berkeliaran di Knockturn Alley. Oh, sungguh mengerikan kalau kau terjaring razia, _Princess_ —"

Sementara Mrs Zabini berbicara tanpa henti pada Zabini, Rose dan aku berpandangan. Dari kecemasan matanya aku tahu bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama denganku, yaitu Lily dan Hugo yang kami kira mungkin sedang berkeliaran di Knockturn Alley.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Aku sungguh berharap Lily dan Hugo tidak terjaring razia pelajar.

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Minggu** **,** **29 Agustus** **2023**

 **Waktu:** **9 am**

 **Lokasi:** **Godric's Hollow**

Pagi ini rumah sepi, hanya ada aku. James telah berangkat ke Irlandia dua hari yang lalu, sedangkan Mom, Dad dan Lily ada di The Burrow. Kemarin setelah Lily dan Hugo terjaring razia, mereka segera dibawa dari kantor Auror menuju The Burrow. Kurasa Lily dan Hugo akan menjalani hukuman mereka di sana sampai saatnya kembali ke Hogwarts.

Aku bangun berganti pakaian dan segera menuju ke sebelah. Aku tak tahu cara memberi makan diriku sendiri, jadi aku sangat berharap Rose tahu cara menggoreng telur.

Rose sedang menikmati sarapan enak berupa telur goreng dan jus sambil membaca Daily Prohet pagi saat aku masuk ke dapur melalui pintu samping.

"Hai, Al," sapa Rose, mengangkat wajahnya dari koran. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Terima kasih," kataku penuh syukur, lalu segera duduk di depan Rose sambil menarik telur goreng.

Rose melanjut apa yang sedang dibacanya dan aku menghabiskan sarapanku.

"Ada berita tentang Lily dan Hugo?" tanyaku, setelah dia selesai membaca.

Rose menggeleng, lalu menyerahkan koran padaku.

Aku meraih koran dan melihat bahwa halaman depannya penuh dengan berita-berita serius. Salah satunya adalah Mentri Sihir menolak suaka politik dua penyihir imigran dari daerah konflik Muggle di Timur Tengah. Para Muggle di Timur Tengah itu entah bagaimana terus saja mengalami perang saudara sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Terorisme, perebutan wilayah, perebutan kekuasaan dan segala macam yang membuatku berpikir bahwa para Muggle ini sangat haus kekuasaan. Kurasa mereka tak pernah mengucap syukur untuk apa yang mereka miliki.

Dan para penyihir yang semula tinggal di sana dengan memberikan mantra perlindungan pada rumah masing-masing memutuskan bahwa sudah tidak aman lagi bagi mereka untuk tinggal di sana. Mereka memilih mengungsi di negara-negara Eropa. Tapi Mentri Sihir menolak para pengungsi untuk masuk ke Inggris dengan alasan keamanan. Mentri Sihir takut akan tersebarnya ideologi-ideologi aneh yang dibawa penyihir dari Timur Tengah ini. Menurutku, diterima-tidaknya ideologi baru tergantung dari para penyihir sendiri. Para penyihir pasti tahu membedakan mana yang baik dan tidak, mana yang membahayakan sesama manusia mana yang tidak.

Berita serius lainnya adalah berita tentang pembaharuan Undang-Undang Sihir Internasional pasal 5 tahun 1920 yang berisi larangan bagi penyihir untuk terlibat dalam konflik Muggle. Undang-Undang itu telah ditambah dengan ayat yang mengatakan bahwa penyihir dilarang terlibat dalam masalah internasional Muggle baik konflik Timur Tengah dan Afrika yang berhubungan dengan terorisme dan perebutan kekuasaan, penyakit-penyakit baru yang menyerang Muggle, perang dingin negara-negara adi daya, senjata nuklir dan sebagainya. Yah, penyihir memang tak boleh terlibat dengan masalah Muggle, nanti semua orang ingin agar semua masalah terselesaikan dengan sihir, mereka tak akan mau lagi berusaha untuk mencari solusi bagi masalah mereka sendiri.

Berita tentang razia yang dilakukan oleh para Auror ada di halaman berikutnya.

 _GELAR RAZIA_ _, AUROR KEMENTRIAN SIHIR JARING BELASAN PELAJAR_ _HOGWARTS_

 _Dalam razia barang-barang sihir hitam berbahaya, para Auror Kementrian Sihir juga menjaring belasan pelajar Hogwarts yang ada di Knockturn Alley, Sabtu 28 Agustus 2023. Salah seorang pelajar yang terjaring mengaku bahwa dia diajak temannya untuk melihat-lihat Knockturn Alley. "Kami hanya melihat-lihat, kami tak membeli apa-apa!" kata pelajar yang tak mau disebutkan namanya itu._

 _Menurut David Stateman, juru bicara kantor Auror, para pelajar yang berkeliaran di Knockturn Alley itu harus ditertibkan. "Sejak muda mereka harus dibiasakan untuk menjauhi tempat yang berbahaya. Memang tak ada larangan tertulis, tapi ada peraturan tak tertulis dalam keluarga masing-masing."_

 _Mereka yang terjaring razia diberi pengarahan di Markas Auror dan menandatangani pernyataan untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatannya. Para murid akan diijinkan pulang jika orangtua/wali murid yang tertangkap itu datang untuk menjamin_.

 _Alasan sebenarnya dari razia yang dilakukan para Auror ini adalah untuk memastikan bahwa barang-barang yang dijual di Knockturn Alley masih dalam pengawasan Kementrian Sihir. "Jika barang-barang yang dijual tidak termasuk dalam daftar tim audit kami, akan kami sita," kata David Stateman… (bersambung ke halaman 15)_

Tanpa tertarik membuka halaman 15, aku segera melipat Prophet dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Syukurlah mereka tak menulis tentang Lily dan Hugo," aku berkomentar, dan Rose menggelengkan kepala.

"Lihat di pojok bawah sebelah kiri!" katanya.

Aku kembali meraih Prophet dan mencari berita yang dimaksudkan Rose. Berita itu hanya berita kecil disertai tabel berisi inisial nama. Judul beritanya adalah _DUA BELAS ANAK PEJABAT KEMENTRIAN SIHIR TERJARING RAZIA_. Sesuai judulnya, berita itu berisi daftar inisial nama anak-anak yang terjaring razia beserta inisial nama orangtua masing-masing dan departemen di mana si orangtua bekerja. Inisial nama Lily dan Hugo beserta inisial Dad dan Uncle Ron tercetak pada nomor satu dan dua. Kurasa penulis berita ini sengaja mencantumkan nama Lily dan Hugo di bagian atas karena orangtua mereka Auror.

"Tak begitu buruk," komentarku, melipat koran dan meletakkannya kembali di meja.

"Yah, kurasa Aunt Ginny melarang mereka untuk mencantumkan nama anak-anak itu," kata Rose. "Lagi pula orangtua mereka pejabat Kementrian Sihir. Lihat nomor 3! B,W itu Wendy Bell. Ayahnya merupakan salah satu dari Pasukan Penegakan Hukum Sihir."

"Ha? Apa yang dilakukannya di Knockturn Alley?"

"Diajak pacarnya, mungkin. Kau tahu cowok Hufflepuff yang tampangnya mirip kuda itu? Siapa ya namanya?"

"Maksudmu McPhail? Aku mengenalnya, dia tak mungkin tertarik dengan barang-barang sihir hitam."

"Entahlah," kata Rose. "Kita kan tak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di sana."

Merenung sejenak, aku menyadari bahwa Knockturn Alley adalah tempat yang aman untuk berciuman tanpa menarik perhatian. McPhail dan Wendy pasti pergi ke sana untuk berciuman. Dan Rose tak perlu tahu tentang itu.

Setelah menggelengkan kepala, aku memandang berkeliling. "Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione juga belum kembali, ya?"

"Mereka masih di The Burrow. Mungkin malam ini baru kembali."

"Berarti Mom dan Dad juga baru kembali nanti malam." Dengan sedih memikirkan apa yang akan kumakan siang nanti, aku berkata, "Rose, kuharap kau bisa memasak."

"Yang sedang kau makan sekarang adalah masakanku, Al."

Aku memandang telur gorengku dan berkata, "Ini oke, tapi kuharap kau bisa membuat _sandwich_ atau apapun selain telur goreng."

"Jangan meremehkan kemampuan memasakku, Al, kau tahu Lily dan aku sudah diajarkan memasak sejak umur delapan tahun."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Sebenarnya bukan diajarkan memasak, tapi diberi hukuman memasak. Di The Burrow setiap kali Dom, Lucy, Roxy, Rose atau Lily membuat masalah maka hukumannya adalah memasak karena mereka benci memasak. Tapi hukuman itu berguna, karena sekarang mereka jadi tahu bagaimana cara membuat telur goreng enak ala Grandma.

Rose mendelik padaku selama beberapa saat, lalu berkata, "Omong-omong mengapa kau tak mengatakan pada Ariella Zabini bahwa kau Ketua Murid?"

"Entahlah," jawabku. "Kurasa aku hanya tak ingin dia pulang ke rumahnya dan menulis pada Profesor McGonagall bahwa dia menolak posisi Ketua Murid hanya karena aku _Head Boy_. Kau tahu sifatnya, kan? Dia tak suka berdekatan dengan kita."

"Dia tak mungkin berbuat begitu," kata Rose. "Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana berapi-apinya dia menyampaikan program tahun ini. Menurutku siapapun _Head Boy_ -nya dia tak akan peduli selama dia bisa menjalankan programnya."

"Baguslah kalau itu benar."

"Lalu Suzanne," lanjut Rose. "Apakah kau serius dengannya? Aku tak ingin kau membuatnya patah hati, Al, dia gadis yang baik."

"Apakah kau mengatakan pada Suzanne bahwa aku bisa membuatnya patah hati?"

"Ya, aku pernah memperingatkannya tentangmu. Aku bilang padanya bahwa kau tak akan serius dengannya, dan bahwa kau mungkin akan membuatnya patah hati."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tak serius?" tanyaku. "Rose, kau tahu aku selalu serius dengan semua teman kencanku. Aku tak pernah menyakiti mereka. Mereka yang meninggalkanku."

"Sebenarnya, Al, kau menyakiti mereka saat kau sedang berkencan dengan mereka, tapi mencium cewek lain."

"Itu tak sengaja kulakukan."

"Tak sengaja apanya?"

"Sebenarnya, Rose, cewek-cewek itu yang menciumku bukan aku yang mencium mereka. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku sedang berkencan dengan seseorang, tapi mereka tetap menciumku."

Rose mendelik. "Dan kau senang-senang saja mereka melakukannya."

"Aku kan tak tahu kalau mereka akan menyerangku."

Rose memutar bola matanya. "Sebenarnya kau ini baik atau bodoh, sih, Al?"

Aku mendelik, Rose menggelengkan kepala. "Jadi, kau menyukai Suzanne?"

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Dia enak diajak ngobrol dan aku senang bersamanya."

"Kalau kau ingin hubunganmu dan Suzanne lancar, kau harus lebih tegas pada cewek-cewek yang menyerangmu."

"Yah, aku juga sudah memikirkannya. Kupikir aku harus menjaga jarak dengan cewek yang mencoba mendekatiku."

"Bagus." Rose mengangguk. "Apakah kau mencintai Suzanne?"

"Maksudmu seperti cinta James pada Selina? Entahlah, kurasa kami berdua belum berada dalam taraf tak bisa hidup tanpa yang lain. Menurutku dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku dan aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa dia."

"Oh…" Rose meminum jusnya dan tak berkomentar lagi.

"Kau dan Scorpius Malfoy bagaimana?" tanyaku dan Rose langsung tersedak jus.

Setelah batuk-batuk, Rose mendelik padaku. "Malfoy dan aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Tapi kau tidur dengannya."

Wajah Rose berubah sedih. "Entahlah, Al, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi—" Dia lalu bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi di Irlandia. "—aku tak tahu apakah aku tidur dengannya atau tidak."

"Menurut Malfoy kalian tidak melakukannya."

"Semoga yang dikatakannya benar," kata Rose penuh harap.

Teringat sesuatu aku segera berkata, "Rose, kau belum cerita padaku mengapa kau meng-Avada-Kedavra dirimu sendiri."

"Itu sudah tak penting lagi—"

"Ayolah, Rose, kalau kau tak cerita, aku akan terus berpikir bahwa kau bunuh diri karena Malfoy."

"Yah, sebenarnya memang seperti itu, tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Rose lalu bercerita tentang ramalan dan bagaimana dia ingin mengorbankan diri untuk Scorpius Malfoy.

Aku terpana menatapnya. "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Rose! Seharusnya kau tak percaya pada ramalan-ramalan itu. Kau lihat Malfoy baik-baik saja, kan? Untung saja tak terjadi apa-apa padamu. Untung saja kutukan kematian yang kaugunakan tak sempurna."

"Tahu tidak, Al. Aku tak menyesal melakukannya. Aku—aku sekarang tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintainya."

"Dia sudah bertunangan," kataku dengan nada penuh peringatan.

"Aku tahu, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa dia adalah miliku, bahwa kami diciptakan untuk menjadi milik satu sama lain."

Aku mendengus. "Hentikan khayalan romantismu itu, Rose! Tak ada yang seperti itu di dunia ini. Yang ada hanyalah cinta. Kalau kalian saling mencintai dan mau memperjuangkan cinta itu, kalian bisa menjadi milik satu sama lain. Tapi kalau hanya kau yang mencintainya dan hanya kau yang mau memperjuangkan cinta itu, maka itu tak akan berhasil. Hubungan kalian akan jadi hubungan yang tak sehat."

Rose mengangguk. "Kau benar, Al. Dan karena cintaku masih baru, kurasa aku bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula, Malfoy—penipu brengsek itu, tak layak jadi orang yang kucintai. Menurutmu mengapa dia mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kami berpacaran dan putus karena aku berselingkuh?"

"Kurasa dia hanya ingin membuatmu malu dengan memanfaatkan amnesiamu. Atau mungkin saja dia ingin mempermainkanmu."

"Dasar kurang kerjaan!" geram Rose. "Tahun ini aku tak punya waktu untuk meladeni segala tingkah konyolnya. Kita harus belajar, kan? Tahun ini tahun NEWT."

"Yah, tahun ini adalah tahun yang mengerikan. Ada NEWT dan ada program aneh dari _Head Girl_."

"Kau harus mendukung program itu, Al," Rose mengusulkan. "Aku suka program itu. Tapi aku ragu apakah para Prefek, juga anak-anak Hogwarts akan menyukainya."

"Benar," kataku. "Kupikir tak akan ada yang setuju dengan program itu, meskipun menurutku McGonall mungkin akan setuju. Dia kan selalu setuju dengan program yang diusulkan Ketua Murid selama program itu tak membahayakan."

Rose tertawa. "Tahun ini akan jadi tahun yang menarik. Pasti Hogwarts akan heboh."

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Rose menatapku dengan tajam. "Kau masih belum terima Neville—Profesor Longbottom tidak memilihmu sebagai kapten Qidditch?"

"Benar!" kataku geram. "Kau tahu, Rose, aku sangat ingin menjadi kapten. Aku ingin seperti Dad. Dan Neville, Neville tahu itu, aku pernah bilang padanya."

"Mungkin dia tak ingin pikiranmu terbagi antara tanggungjawab sebagai Ketua Murid dan tanggungjawab sebagai Kapten. Dan menurutku, Al, kau cocok jadi Ketua Murid, dan sepertinya Profesor McGonagall dan Profesor Longbottom juga berpikiran sama."

"Aku tak cocok jadi Ketua Murid. Dan kalau Mom tidak menghalangiku, aku mungkin sudah mengirim kembali lencana itu pada McGonagall."

Rose menggelengkan kepala.

"Dan aku tak peduli pada apapun yang dilakukan _Head Girl_ ," aku melanjutkan.

"Al, tak bisa begitu!" kata Rose segera. "Sebagai sesama Ketua Murid, kau harus ikut bertanggung jawab. Zabini tak akan membawa namanya sendiri dalam program itu, tapi nama Ketua Murid. Dan mau tidak mau kau tetap akan terlibat."

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu? Aku tak ingin bicara tentang Ketua Murid sekarang, Rose," kataku, lalu cepat-cepat mencari topik pembicaraan. "Menurutmu apa yang akan kita pelajari di kelas tujuh?"

Rose mengerutkan kening sesaat, rupanya dia tak ingin melepaskan topik itu. Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan tegas, dan Rose lalu berbicara tentang apa-apa saja yang mungkin akan kami pelajari di tahun ajaran baru.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Aku tak akan peduli pada apapun yang dilakukan _Head Girl_. Biarkan saja dia menyusun program sebanyak-banyaknya, aku tak peduli.

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Rabu** **,** **1 September** **2023**

 **Waktu:** **11.00 am**

 **Lokasi:** **Hogwarts' Express**

Keributan yang biasa, terjadi saat kereta api bergerak perlahan meninggalkan King's Cross. Anak-anak bergerak kesana kemari sambil berbicara keras dan beberapa menyeret koper masing-masing dengan berisik.

"Aku harus ke kompartemen Ketua Murid," kataku pada Rose, Lily dan Hugo saat kami sedang bergerak di koridor kereta api untuk mencari kompartemen kosong.

"Oke, Al, tapi kami belum menemukan kompartemen kosong, semua penuh," kata Rose sambil menghindari seorang anak kelas empat Ravenclaw yang hampir saja menabraknya.

"Kurasa kompartemen belakang kosong. Lurus terus, Rose!" Aku mengarahkan mereka menuju gerbong belakang kereta dan beberapa menit kemudian membuka pintu sebuah kompartemen.

"Oh…" aku berseru terkejut melihat Lysander sedang duduk di sana sambil membaca koran yang bagian depannya bertuliskan _Transfiguration Today_ dengan huruf-huruf berwarna biru cerah.

"Lysander," Rose menyapa Lysander dengan suara datar. "Kami akan bergabung denganmu di sini." Dia masuk ke dalam kompartemen, lalu menyihir kopernya, juga koper Lily dan Hugo untuk ditempat dengan aman dalam bagasi.

"Aku tak mau di sini," protes Lily.

"Semua kompartemen penuh, Lily," kata Rose.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan Zoe dan Sally," kata Lily, lalu menarik kopernya dari bagasi.

"Tak perlu," kata Lysander berdiri, lalu menarik kopernya. "Aku yang akan pergi."

"Kau tak seperti biasanya," komentar Hugo. "Biasanya kau tak pernah mau mengalah."

Lysander mengangkat bahu, lalu berbergerak untuk keluar kompartemen. Saat akan melewati Lily, dia berhenti dan memandang Lily dengan penuh perhatian selama beberapa saat. Lalu dengan perlahan, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh ujung rambut Lily di bagian bawah telinga kirinya.

"Padahal aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku suka kau berambut panjang," katanya halus. "Sayang sekali, Lily Luna!" Dia menjauhkan tangannya dan berjalan keluar kompartemen.

Lily berbalik dan mendelik pada pintu kompartemen yang tertutup. "Karena aku tahu kau suka aku berambut panjang, maka aku memotong rambutku."

"Jangan pedulikan Lysander, Lily!" kata Rose. "Kalian belum cerita pada kami bagaimana kalian kena razia dan apa yang kalian lakukan di The Burrow."

"Di Knockturn Alley kami tak melakukan apapun yang melanggar hukum," kata Hugo, sementara Lily duduk di sampingnya sambil—antara sadar atau tidak—menyentuh ujung rambut yang barusan disentuh Lysander. "Kami hanya jalan-jalan. Para Auror itu sungguh keterlaluan. Mereka tak bisa membedakan murid yang berjalan-jalan dan murid yang membeli barang-barang sihir hitam. Kami dibawa ke kantor Auror dan disuruh—"

Sementara Hugo berbicara tentang apa yang dia dan Lily lakukan di kantor Auror, aku memandang Lily yang masih menyentuh ujung rambutnya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Apakah Lily menyesal memotong rambutnya?

"Tak ada Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar," kataku segera, menghentikan Hugo yang bercerita tentang siapa saja murid-murid Hogwarts yang terjaring razia.

"Apa?" Rose, Lily dan Hugo memandangku.

"Lysander telah menipumu, Lily. Mom dan Luna tak pernah melakukan Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar. Jadi, kau tak perlu takut akhirnya akan menikah dengannya. Kau bisa menikah dengan orang yang kaucintai."

"Benarkah?" Lily ragu sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Oh, syukurlah, kupikir aku akan berakhir menyedihkan dengan menjadi istri Lysander."

"Bagus sekali," kata Hugo. "Jadi tahun ini kita akan fokus belajar untuk OWL tanpa melakukan riset tentang Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar."

Mengabaikan Hugo, Lily berkata, "Jadi tahun ini Rose dan aku akan fokus mencari pacar."

"Lily—" Rose ingin protes, tapi Lily berkata, "Kau sudah berjanji akan melakukannya denganku, Rose. Lagipula semua orang sudah membicarakanmu sebagai cewek yang suka selingkuh, jadi sekalian saja cari selingkuhan."

Rose mendelik. "Aku tak berselingkuh."

Lily tertawa. "Aku mendengar anak-anak di koridor berbisik tentangmu. Kupikir Malfoy mungkin sudah menyebarkan gossip bahwa kau berselingkuh."

"Brengsek itu—" Rose lalu mengumpat Malfoy dengan kata-kata pilihannya sendiri.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di The Burrow?" tanyaku untuk menghentikan Rose.

"Lily disuruh memasak sepanjang hari," jawab Hugo. "Dan aku harus membersihkan kebun dari jembalang selama enam jam setiap hari."

Aku tertawa. "Bagus sekali, Hugo! Kau kan bisa sekalian berolahraga. Kau tak pernah mau berolahraga."

"Tahun ini kami akan berolahraga," kata Lily. "Kami akan ikut ujicoba tim Quidditch Slytherin."

Rose memandang Hugo heran. "Kau ikut tim? Biasanya kau tak pernah mau main Quidditch."

"Aku ikut karena Galleon-nya, Rose. Katanya selain piala Hogwarts, tim pemenang akan dapat beberapa Galleon."

Rose memutar bola matanya, aku mendengus lalu berdiri dan menarik koperku menuju pintu.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Hugo.

"Ke kompartemen Ketua Murid. Kurasa aku tak akan bertemu dengan kalian lagi—"

"Sampai jumpa di Hogwarts!" kata Lily.

"Jangan terlalu santai, Al!" Rose memberi peringatan. "Kau harus bertanggungjawab, kau kan Ketua Murid!"

"Sampai ketemu di Hogwarts, Rose," kataku, lalu keluar sambil membanting pintu kompartemen.

Kompartemen Ketua Murid terletak di gerbong depan, dan kompartemen itu kosong saat aku masuk. Tak ada Zabini. Dia mungkin masih di kompartemen lain bersama Malfoy dan kakak beradik Goyle. Aku menaruh koperku di bagasi dan duduk sambil memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan sebagai Ketua Murid. Selama liburan aku tak memikirkan apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan Ketua Murid. Aku tak punya rencana-rencana, dan tak menyiapkan program seperti yang dilakukan Zabini dengan bersemangat. Aku mungkin hanya akan melakukan apa yang telah dilakukan Ketua Murid tahun lalu; mungkin membuat proposal untuk pesta Halloween bulan Oktober nanti dan proposal pesta Valentine untuk bulan Februari. Benar kata Rose, sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa terima Neville tak memilihku sebagai Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor.

Pintu kompartemen terbuka dan Suzanne masuk sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Al," sapanya, lalu langsung memeluk dan menciumku.

Kami saling melepaskan diri setelah beberapa saat dan dia bertanya, "Mengapa kau tak bilang padaku kau Ketua Murid?"

"Aku lupa, banyak kejadian tak terduga."

"Tadi aku ke kompartemen Rose dan katanya kau ada di sini," katanya. "Seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal, aku kan bisa membanggakanmu di depan Zabini. Omong-omong, dia di mana?"

"Entahlah," jawabku. "Kurasa sebentar lagi dia datang. Tidakkah lebih baik kau pergi?"

"Oh, jangan mengusirku sekarang, Al, aku masih ingin bersamamu," katanya, lalu kembali memelukku.

Kami berciuman selama hampir sepuluh menit sampai pintu kompartemen dibuka dan suara jeritan kaget Ariella Zabini mengagetkan kami.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Zabini berbicara dengan suara tinggi. "Dasar murahan! _Keluar!_ "

Setelah melepaskan Suzanne, aku berkata, "Kami hanya berciuman. Tak ada larangan untuk berciuman di kompartemen, kan?"

"Hanya berciuman?" Zabini tampak jijik. "Setelah berciuman lalu apa yang kalian lakukan? Dasar pasangan mesum! _Keluar_!"

 _Pasangan mesum_? Ya ampun! Tak ada yang bisa kukatakan! Aku tak mungkin mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan mengutuknya menjadi abu, kan?

"Jangan pedulikan pelacur sok suci itu, Al," kata Suzanne, lalu mencium pipiku. "Sampai jumpa di Hogwarts!"

Sementara Suzanne melangkah ke pintu kompartemen, wajah Zabini merah padam karena marah.

"Apa katamu, Finnigan? Kau bilang aku apa?"

Suzanne berhenti sesaat. "Aku bilang kau pelacur sok suci."

" _Kau_!" Zabini tampaknya tak mampu berkata-kata saking marahnya. "Potong lima puluh—"

"Suzanne, pergilah!" kataku segera, sebelum Zabini memotong lima puluh angka Gryffindor bahkan sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

Suzanne keluar sambil membanting pintu.

"Pelacur? Dia menyebutku _pelacur_? Bukankah itu dia? Dia yang tidur dengan semua laki-laki yang ditemuinya. Cewek rendahan! Dan kau, Potter, bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengan cewek seperti itu? Yah, kalian berdua sama-sama _murahan_!"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Tak peduli lagi! Terserahlah Zabini mau menyebutku apa. Karena apapun perkataannya padaku aku tak mungkin sampai hati balas menghina atau memantrainya. Apapun yang dia pikirkan tentang aku, itu urusannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah," kataku, menenangkan. "Suzanne sudah pergi. Kau tak ingin hari pertamamu sebagai Ketua Murid dirusak olehnya, kan?"

Zabini mendelik padaku. "Kau, Potter, apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang!"

"Mengapa aku harus keluar?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ini bukan tempatmu. Apakah kau tak bisa membaca? Di pintu tertulis ini kompartemen Ketua Murid."

"Jadi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Jadi, kau tak berhak ada di sini, jika kau bukan Ketua—" Zabini berhenti bicara dan memandangku dengan terpana. "Oh, tak mungkin! Tak mungkin kau—"

"Ya, aku adalah Ketua Murid yang baru," kataku, mengeluarkan lencana merah Ketua Murid yang selama ini tersimpan dalam kantong jeansku, dan menyematkannya pada dada kiri _sweater turtleneck_ hijauku.

Zabini terbelalak memandang lencanaku selama beberapa saat, sebelum berkata, "Aku tak menduga _cowok rendahan_ sepertimu bisa dipilih sebagai Ketua Murid. Yah, pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan koneksi. Kau anak Harry Potter dan keluargamu mengenal Profesor McGonagall."

Ini sudah keterlaluan! Sesabar-sabarnya aku, pasti ada batasnya. Apakah aku harus meninjunya atau memantrainya dengan Mantra Diam sehingga dia tak perlu bicara selama beberapa waktu? Oke, tak mungkin aku melakukannya! Unjuk kekuatan pada makhluk lemah seperti cewek, bukan sesuatu yang akan kulakukan.

"Terserahlah, _Princess_. Pikirkan apapun yang ingin kaupikirkan!" kataku, lalu membaringkan diri di kursi. Aku ingin tidur dulu, masih ada beberapa waktu sebelum pertemuan dengan para Prefek.

"Potter!" panggil Zabini lima menit kemudian.

Membuka mata, aku melihatnya sudah duduk dengan nyaman di depanku. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Bicara saja, aku mendengarkan."

"Kau kurang sopan, Potter!" katanya tajam. "Bagaimana aku bisa bicara denganmu kalau kau tidur?"

"Oke, oke…" Aku duduk dan memandangnya. "Bicaralah!"

"Begini, Potter, kau sudah tahu bahwa aku telah menyiapkan program untuk Hogwarts tahun ini—"

Aku bersandar di kaca jendela dan memandang keluar jendela, sementara Zabini memaparkan program anti seks bebas dan anti aborsi yang pernah dikatakannya di Diagon Alley.

"—jadi sesuai tujuannya, program ini akan memurnikan Hogwarts dari segala perilaku kotor yang seperti Muggle."

Aku mengangguk, lalu menguap.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Zabini, setelah mendelik.

"Sejujurnya aku tak suka dengan program yang kaurencanakan—"

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan bilang begitu," katanya. "Cowok rendahan, penganut seks bebas pasti akan bilang begitu."

Mengabaikannya, aku segera bertanya, "Apakah kau pernah memikirkan segala kerepotan yang harus dilakukan, jika kau merencakan sebuah program?"

"Kerepotan?" Zabini mengerutkan kening. "Tak akan ada kerepotan, Potter. Yang akan kulakukan hanyalah mengawasi perilaku murid-murid Hogwarts. Memastikan mereka tak berciuman atau berhubungan seks di tempat umum. Memastikan bahwa tak ada murid perempuan yang menghabiskan malam di kamar murid laki-laki. Dan memastikan bahwa tak ada murid Hogwarts yang menyimpan barang-barang berbau pornografi."

"Menurutku itu hanya membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar, kalau kau mengadakan razia anti-pornografi, kau harus tahu mantra-mantra penangkal untuk mantra yang dipakai murid Hogwarts untuk menyembunyikan buku porno mereka. Aku yakin sekali kau tak tahu mantra-mantra seperti itu. Dan kau tak mungkin pergi ke semua asrama untuk melihat apakah ada murid perempuan yang tidur di kamar murid laki-laki. Tak mungkin juga kau berkeliling Hogwarts untuk memastikan tak ada murid yang berciuman di koridor."

"Ada empat Prefek di setiap asrama, tugas mereka adalah membantu Ketua Murid mengawasi asrama masing-masing."

"Kau yakin mereka akan membantumu?"

"Tentu saja mereka akan membantuku. Dan kau juga, kau juga akan membantuku, kan? Kau _Head Boy_."

"Tidak, aku tak akan membantumu."

"Apa?"

"Itu adalah programmu. Silakan kau melakukan apapun yang kaurencanakan, dan aku melakukan apapun yang aku rencanakan."

"Apa yang kaurencanakan?"

"Aku merencanakan untuk tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya akan memberi pengarahan pada para Prefek dan melakukan patroli jam malam seperti yang selalu dilakukan Ketua Murid. Aku tak akan menambah pekerjaanku dengan mengurus urusan orang lain. Mereka mau punya barang-barang berbau pornografi, mau berciuman, mau berhubungan seks sebelum nikah, itu urusan mereka. Tak ada hubungannya denganku. Selama mereka tak melanggar peraturan yang sudah ada di Hogwarts, aku tak akan peduli."

Zabini tercengang memandangku selama beberapa saat. "Kau tak berperasaan, Potter!" katanya sesaat kemudian. "Kau tak peduli pada generasi muda penyihir. Apakah kau tahu dampak pornografi bagi remaja? Pornografi merusak lima bagian otak manusia. Lebih berbahaya dari ramuan berzat addictive yang dijual di Hog's Head. Pornografi adalah awal dari segala kejahatan."

Aku mengangkat bahu.

Zabini menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tahu aku memang tak bisa berharap banyak darimu. Tapi aku akan menjalankan program ini, walaupun tanpa bantuanmu."

"Oke," kataku. "Masih ada yang ingin kaukatakan? Kalau tidak, aku mau tidur."

"Masih, Potter. Aku ingin kau mengembalikan liontinku."

"Liontin?" Aku benar-benar lupa tentang liontin sialan itu.

"Liontinku, Potter. Aku tahu liontin itu ada padamu."

"Aku sudah bilang liontin itu tak ada padaku."

"Potter—"

"Aku tak ingin bicara tentang liontin. Maaf, aku mau tidur." Aku membaringkan diri di kursi dan memejamkan mata.

Setelah beberapa detik, aku membuka mata dan melihat Zabini sedang mendelik padaku.

"Bangunkan aku saat makan siang!" kataku.

"Memangnya aku peduli!"

"Kalau kau ingin pertemuan pertama dengan para Prefek tanpa dihadiri _Head Boy_ —" Aku sengaja mengakhiri kata-kataku di situ dan memejamkan mata. Ya, pilihannya ada padanya. Kalau dia tak membangunkanku, aku tak peduli, aku malah bersyukur tak perlu menghabiskan menit-menitku yang berharga untuk tidur dengan para Prefek yang selalu mau mencampuri urusan orang.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Aku tahu Zabini tak akan menyerah tentang liontin ini. Apakah aku harus mengatakan padanya yang sebenarnya? Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Malfoy untuk tak mengatakan apapun. Meskipun aku tak menyukai Malfoy, janji tetaplah janji.

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Rabu** **,** **1 September** **2023**

 **Waktu:** **1.15 pm**

 **Lokasi:** **Hogwarts' Express**

Zabini membangunkanku saat makan siang dan kami makan siang bersama tanpa banyak bicara. Sebenarnya kami tak bicara sama sekali. Aku tak mengeluh karena memang tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Dan aku juga tak ingin berakrab-akrab dengannya karena aku tahu dia akan meremehkanku seperti biasa.

Setengah jam kemudian, para Prefek kelas enam, juga prefek baru dari kelas lima berkumpul di kompartemen kami.

Zoe siapa—aku lupa nama belakangnya, yang dulu pernah kami jodohkan dengan Fred, merupakan Prefek baru Slytherin. Dia terus tersenyum padaku sejak masuk kompartemen bersama seorang cowok suram. Aku, yang memang pada dasarnya suka tersenyum, segera balas tersenyum.

"Bagus sekali, Potter!" bisik Zabini, yang sekarang duduk di sampingku. "Kau tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk tebar pesona, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" aku balas berbisik.

"Kau tahu maksudku."

"Aku mengenalnya karena itu aku tersenyum padanya. Apakah kau mengharapkan aku untuk bertampang serius sepanjang—"

"Oke, masih ada yang kita tunggu?" Zabini berbicara keras untuk menghentikanku.

"Kurasa tak ada," jawab Pye, Prefek kelas enam Ravenclaw, memandang berkeliling. "Empat Prefek Gryffindor, empat Hufflepuff, empat Slytherin dan kami berempat. Semua sudah ada di sini."

"Baik," kata Zabini, lalu berdiri. "Selamat siang semua, namaku Ariella Zabini dan dia—" dia mengangguk padaku. "Albus Potter, kami adalah Ketua Murid yang baru. Kami berharap kita semua dapat bekerjasama dengan baik tahun ini. Selanjutnya silakan memperkenalkan diri—"

Semua orang memperkenalkan diri, lalu kami masuk pada inti pertemuan ini, yaitu pembagian tugas menjaga keamanan dan ketertiban dalam kereta api dan pembagian tugas patroli jam malam di Hogwarts.

"Aku sedang membuat program baru untuk Hogwarts tahun ini," kata Zabini, setelah selesai membahas tentang tugas para Prefek. "Aku akan membicarakannya dulu dengan Profesor McGonagall malam ini, dan setelah disetujui aku akan membahasnya dengan kalian pada rapat Prefek pertama kita besok di ruang rekrerasi Ketua Murid—"

"Di mana?" tanya seorang Prefek kelas lima dari Ravenclaw. Aku lupa siapa namanya, aku tak begitu memperhatikan saat mereka memperkenalkan diri.

"Di lantai enam di belakang lukisan Garovick si Buta dan anjingnya," jawab Zabini.

Saat menjadi Prefek kami memang sering melakukan pertemuan di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid.

"Jadi, apa program yang sedang kaurencanakan?" tanya Abercrombie. Dia adalah Prefek kelas enam Gryffindor dan aku tak begitu menyukainya. Menurutku, dia salah satu dari para penganut seks bebas, seperti yang dikatakan Zabini.

Zabini mengangguk lalu membeberkan program yang direncanakannya, dan semua Prefek terpana memandangnya seperti baru pertama kali melihatnya.

"Ini bercanda, kan?" Abercrombie menoleh padaku dan aku pura-pura tertarik pada bukit hijau di luar jendela. "Apakah ini cara baru untuk menyambut Prefek baru?"

"Tidak—" Zabini mulai, tapi Gambol, Prefek kelas enam Slytherin berkata, "Program itu gila. Tak mungkin ada yang setuju."

"Kita akan ditertawai. Murid-murid Hogwarts tak lagi akan menghormati kita. Prefek hanya akan menjadi sekedar nama."

"Tidak begitu—" Zabini mulai lagi, tapi semua Prefek bicara pada satu sama lain dan tak menghiraukannya.

Aku sudah tahu akan seperti ini. Tak ada yang akan setuju dengan program ini.

"Dengar—" Zabini mencoba lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras, tapi sekali lagi semua Prefek tak menghiraukannya. Semua mengkritik program Zabini dan mencela bahwa itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu.

"Tak ada yang membuang-buang waktu! Program ini—"

Tapi tak ada yang mendengarkan Zabini. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan berkata keras, "Semua tenang!"

Kompartemen hening dan semua memandangku.

"Lanjutkanlah!" kataku pada Zabini. "Kau belum selesai menjelaskan tentang program itu, kan?"

Zabini mendelik padaku, lalu melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Dan aku beberapa kali memberikan pandangan tajam pada Abercombie, Gombel dan Pye agar mereka tak menginterupsi perkataan Zabini.

"—dan jika disetujui, besok saat rapat kita akan membahas apa-apa saja yang harus kita lakukan," Zabini mengakhiri pemaparannya dengan lega.

"Kalau disetujui," kata Abercombie. "Kalau begitu kita masih punya harapan bahwa program ini tak akan disetujui." Dia memandang Gombel dan Pye yang mengangguk setuju.

Beberapa detik kemudian, semua Prefek berjalan keluar kompartemen dengan tak puas. Mereka mengeluh dalam bisikan, sementara Abercombie, Gombel dan Pye mengeluh dengan sangat keras membuat Zabini mendelik pada mereka.

Zoe adalah Prefek terakhir dalam kompartemen. Dia mendekatiku sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, Al!" katanya. "Boleh aku memanggilmu Al, kan? Aku Zoe Crouch, teman Lily. Kau mungkin tak ingat, tapi aku pernah—"

"Aku tahu," kataku segera. "Lily sering berbicara tentangmu."

"Benarkah?" Dia tampak heran.

"Ya…" kataku.

"Oh…"

Lalu kami hanya berdiri saja di sana, saling pandang. Zoe tampak salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah. Aku berpikir apakah dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kalau melihat caranya memandangku, kurasa dia mungkin ingin memintaku melakukan sesuatu. Mungkin dia ingin memintaku jadi pacarnya. Mungkin saja. Setelah beberapa tahun berkencan dengan banyak cewek, aku tahu cewek yang ingin mengajakku kencan biasanya tingkahnya seperti ini. Tapi aku tak boleh menarik kesimpulan dulu, siapa tahu dia hanya ingin aku menemaninya berlajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum ramah untuk memberinya dorongan.

"Er, yah, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat sudah terpilih jadi Ketua Murid," katanya cepat, lalu mengalihkan pandangan saat aku memandangnya.

"Oke, terima kasih," kataku, terus tersenyum ramah.

"Er, aku—aku senang kau Ketua Murid," katanya, lalu secepat kilat memberikan kecupan singkat di pipiku.

Aku hanya bisa terpana.

"Sampai jumpa di Hogwarts," katanya dengan wajah memerah, lalu berjalan keluar.

Yah, aku sudah menduganya. Zoe ternyata menyukaiku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mungkin menolaknya. Dia begitu sopan dan manis saat mengatakan bahwa dia senang aku adalah Ketua Murid. Aku tak mungkin menolak cewek yang sudah begitu sopan menyatakan perasaannya, kan?

"Kau memang hebat, Potter!" kata Zabini sinis beberapa saat kemudian.

"Tidak juga," kataku.

"Bukankah kau sedang berkencan dengan Finnigan? Apa yang dikatakannya kalau melihat adegan tadi?"

"Aku tak tahu kalau dia akan menciumku."

"Masa?"

Dengan heran aku memandang Zabini. "Kau suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain, ya, _Princess_?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Dengar, hanya karena kau _Head Girl_ , bukan berarti kau bebas mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Menurutku kita harus membuat batasan-batasan, aku tak ingin kau mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Kita hanya boleh berbicara tentang pekerjaan. Selebihnya kita tak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bilang begitu," kata Zabini, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Aku memandangnya beberapa waktu lamanya dan berpikir bahwa terlepas dari segala apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku, aku tetap mengaguminya. Aku mungkin akan terus mengaguminya sebagai gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat.

Mungkin karena merasa sedang dipandangi, Zabini menoleh dan memandangku dengan alis terangkat. "Apa, Potter? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ya," kataku mengangguk. "Kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat, tahu tidak?"

Wajah Zabini bersemu merah sampai ketelinganya. "A-apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang kau adalah gadis tercantik yang—"

"Kau—jangan bilang begitu!" katanya, lalu berlari keluar sambil membanting pintu kompartemen.

Aku terbengong-bengong memandang pintu kompartemen yang tertutup. Apa sih yang kulakukan? Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan, kok reaksinya seperti itu. Bukankah sudah sewajarnyalah kalau dia bilang terima kasih atas pujianku? Ah, mungkin reaksinya tak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kukatakan. Dia mungkin ingin ke kamar mandi atau punya urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan secepat mungkin.

Sincerely

Al

PS: Kurasa hari pertama sebagai Ketua Murid tidak terlalu buruk.

* * *

 **Review, ya, sampai jumpa di KNG 10 chapter 3!**

 **RR :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview KNG 10 chapter 2.** **Selamat membaca** **KNG 10** **chapter** **3** **!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

 **KISAH NEXT GENERATION** **10** **:** **MASALAH KETUA MURID**

Chapter 3

 **Tanggal:** **Rabu** **,** **1 September** **2023**

 **Waktu:** **9 pm**

 **Lokasi:** **Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

Setelah makan malam, Zabini dan aku pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk pertemuan awal tahun ajaran, sedangkan para Prefek mengantarkan murid-murid baru ke asrama masing-masing, lalu melakukan patroli jam malam.

McGonagall menyambut kami dengan riang, dan menjadi sangat bersemangat saat Zabini secara singkat menyampaikan program yang telah direncanakannya. Sementara itu, aku, yang sudah mengantuk akibat kelelahan dan kekenyangan, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tampak tertarik.

"Bagus sekali, Zabini," kata McGonagall setelah presentasi singkat Zabini. "Sekarang ini seks bebas dan pornografi sudah merupakan hal yang biasa dalam lingkungan pergaulan generasi muda kita. Tentunya program ini akan dapat mengontrol perilaku mereka dan mengurangi segala dampak seks bebas dan pornografi seperti aborsi, tindak kekerasan seksual dan sebagainya."

"Benar, Profesor." Zabini membenarkan sambil mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan segulung perkamen dari kantong jubahnya. "Saya sudah membuat peraturan-peraturan baru untuk Hogwarts dan saya juga sudah mengatur jadwal razia anti-pornografi. Ini, Profesor!" Dia menyerahkan gulungan perkamen pada McGonagall yang langsung membuka dan membacanya.

Setelah membaca, McGonagall menggulung kembali perkamen seraya berkata, "Aku akan membicarakan ini dalam rapat guru besok, dan akan langsung menempelkan peraturan ini di setiap asrama." Beliau memandang kami selama beberapa detik, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku berpikir apakah kita perlu memasukkan pendidikan seks dalam kurikulum."

Aku tersadar sepenuhnya dari rasa kantuk, sementara Zabini tersenyum.

"Itu ide yang ba—" Zabini baru saja hendak menyetujui usulan tak masuk akal itu, saat aku berkata cepat, "Menurut saya tidak perlu, Profesor. Jika pendidikan seks dimasukkan dalam kurikulum, murid-murid tentu akan berpikir bahwa mereka bebas berhubungan seks."

"Tidak seperti itu, Profesor," bantah Zabini. "Pendidikan seks berguna sebagai peringatan dan pedoman untuk mengontrol perilaku siswa, membuat mereka menyadari dampak-dampak seks bebas dan—"

"Profesor, Anda tak perlu menambah kurikulum yang tidak penting, sementara ada kurikulum penting lain, seperti Metamorphosis dan Alchemy."

"Tapi pendidikan seks juga penting—"

"Oke, oke," McGonagall segera menengahi karena Zabini dan aku sudah saling mendelik. "Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dalam rapat guru. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi! Kata kunci ruang rekreasi kalian _Blind Man_ , kalian bisa mengubahnya jika kalian mau. Pergilah!"

"Terima kasih, Profesor," kata Zabini, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Aku hendak menyusulnya saat McGonagall berkata, "Potter, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Zabini, silakan terus!"

Zabini melemparkan pandangan ingin tahu padaku dan McGonagall, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Ginny sudah menulis padaku," kata McGonagall setelah pintu ditutup di belakang Zabini. "Katanya kau tak ingin jadi Ketua Murid."

Aku mengeluh dalam hati, mengapa Mom selalu saja mencampuri urusanku. Karena sudah tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi, aku segera memandang McGonagall dan bertanya, "Mengapa Anda memilih saya jadi Ketua Murid?"

"Karena aku tahu kau mampu," jawab McGonagall sederhana, dan para mantan kepala sekolah dalam lukisan di dinding segera menyerukan persetujuan. "Aku tak punya pilihan cadangan, hanya kau yang ada dipikiranku saat aku memikirkan Ketua Murid."

"Terima kasih," kataku sopan.

"Dan kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku memilih Ariella Zabini sebagai _Head Girl_ , bukan Gillian Smith atau Madeline Goldstein?"

"Ya," jawabku segera. "Anda tahu, saya tak mungkin bisa bekerja sama dengan Zabini. Sebenarnya, kalau Anda memilih Gillian—"

"Aku memilih Ariella Zabini karena kurasa dia cocok denganmu."

"Cocok?" Aku menaikkan alisku, meskipun seharusnya tak boleh kulakukan karena tak sopan.

McGonagall mengerutkan kening, tak senang.

"Maaf, Profesor," aku cepat-cepat berkata. "Tapi saya merasa Zabini dan saya sama sekali tidak—"

"Zabini memang bukan pilihan yang sempurna sebagai Ketua Murid. Tapi tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, kan?" McGonagall tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Setelah melihat apa yang sedang direncanakannya untuk Hogwarts, kurasa dia punya keberanian. Dan itu merupakan bagian terpenting dari menjadi seorang Ketua Murid."

Aku ingin sekali memutar bola mataku, tapi menahan diri dan mencoba untuk bernegosiasi, "Profesor, Anda tahu murid-murid tak akan suka peraturan baru ini. Mungkin akan terjadi banyak masalah—"

"Tentu saja akan ada banyak masalah, Potter," McGonagall mengangguk. "Banyak murid mungkin akan memberontak, tapi kita harus tetap memaksakan peraturan ini. Awalnya mungkin akan sulit, tapi setelah terbiasa, mereka akan mematuhi peraturan ini seperti mematuhi peraturan lain di sekolah."

Dengan ragu aku memandangnya, namun McGonagall hanya tersenyum menguatkan.

"Tenang, kau akan baik-baik saja. Dan Hogwarts akan beruntung pernah punya kau dan Ariella Zabini sebagai Ketua Murid."

"Oke," kataku, tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh pergi, Potter, selamat malam!"

Aku meninggalkan kantor kepala sekolah sambil membayangkan reaksi murid-murid besok saat membaca peraturan baru itu.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Aku tahu ini tak akan mudah.

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Rabu, 1 September 2023**

 **Waktu:** **10.08 pm**

 **Lokasi:** **Koridor Lantai Enam**

Pamela Orpington, Perfect kelas enam Gryffindor, sedang berjalan sendiri di koridor remang-remang dengan tongkat sihir siap di tangan saat aku lewat. Dia menyapaku dengan riang dan bertanya tentang hasil pertemuan dengan McGonagall.

"Zabini akan berbicara tentang itu besok saat rapat Perfek," jawabku, menghindar; aku ingin cepat pergi ke kamarku dan tidur. "Oh ya, kata kunci ruang rekreasi kami _blind man_."

Pamela mengangguk, lalu berkata dengan ragu, "Aku tahu hasilnya tak akan sebagus yang kuharapkan. Profesor McGonagall biasanya selalu setuju dengan apapun yang diusulkan Ketua Murid."

Aku mengangkat bahu dan hendak meninggalkannya saat menyadari bahwa dia hanya seorang diri.

"Mana Abercrombie?" tanyaku. "Bukankah kalian harus melakukan patroli berdua?"

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berkata dengan kesal, "Jangan tanya! Kau pasti tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Lima belas menit yang lalu dia masih bersamaku, detik berikutnya dia menghilang."

Sambil menggelengkan kepala aku berpikir Abercrombie mungkin sedang melakukan kencan awal tahun ajaran dengan pacar Hufflepuff-nya. Aku tak menyalahkannya karena ingin segera bertemu sang pacar, tapi tidakkah lebih baik dia menyelesaikan tugas Prefeknya lebih dulu? Bukannya tak pernah membolos tugas patroli, aku juga sering membolos. Tapi, saat membolos kita harus melihat situasinya dulu; bukan di awal tahun ajaran saat murid Hogwarts mungkin sedang melakukan beberapa pelanggaran untuk menyambut tahun ajaran baru. Kurasa aku harus berbicara dengannya tentang ini.

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengannya tentang ini?" pinta Pamela seolah membaca pikiranku. "Aku bukannya takut berpatroli sendiri, tapi ini adalah tugasnya juga, mengapa harus aku sendiri yang melakukannya?"

"Ya, ya, besok aku akan bicara dengannya, selamat malam!" kataku lalu mulai berjalan lagi.

Tak ingin ditinggalkan sendiri, Pamela segera menjajari langkahku, lalu berkomentar sinis tentang orang yang tak bertanggungjawab. Aku membiarkannya terus bicara, dan berkhayal tentang kamarku di asrama Ketua Murid. Aku baru memperhatikannya lagi saat dia menyebut sesuatu tentang Ethan Davies dan Zabini beberapa saat kemudian.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" tanyaku, melupakan khayalan tentang tempat tidur yang nyaman.

"—di kereta api dengan membawa rangkaian bunga mawar putih," Pamela terus bicara. "Mawar yang cantik, siapapun pasti akan menyukainya, dia juga. Mereka bilang dia suka mawar putih. Dan menurutku, itu benar-benar romantis. Pantas saja banyak cewek yang menyukainya."

"Banyak cewek menyukai siapa? Davies?"

"Siapa lagi? Dari tadi aku bicara tentang dia."

"Menurutku dia tak ada apa-apanya. Tahun lalu, dia hanya dua kali membuat gol dalam empat pertandingan."

"Kalau kau cukup menarik, tak ada yang peduli dengan apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa kau lakukan dalam pertandingan Quidditch," komentar Pamela datar.

"Hanya cewek yang berkomentar begitu," balasku.

Pamela mengangkat bahu, lalu berkata, "Mungkin… Aku memang tak begitu peduli dengan Quidditch."

"Jadi?" tanyaku cepat. "Davies suka mawar putih?"

"Mana aku tahu! Aku tak mengenalnya dengan baik sehingga aku harus tahu bunga favoritnya."

"Tadi kau bilang—"

"Kau tak mendengar ceritaku, ya?"

"Maaf, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Aku bilang, Davies memberikan rangkaian bunga mawar putih pada Zabini di kereta api."

"Mengapa dia memberikan mawar pada Zabini?" tanyaku, meskipun aku sudah menduga jawabannya.

Pamela memutar bola matanya. "Potter," katanya sabar. "Kalau cowok kasih bunga ke cewek maksudnya sudah jelas, kan? Dia ingin mengajak kencan cewek itu. Menurut gossip, Davies sudah lama suka Zabini."

"Tapi bukankah Zabini sudah menolaknya?"

Pamela berpikir sesaat lalu berkata, "Iya, banyak yang bilang begitu. Tapi, kurasa Davies bukan tipe yang mudah menyerah. Dia mungkin sangat menyukai Zabini dan ingin mendapatkannya apapun yang terjadi."

"Dia tak mungkin mendapatkannya," kataku yakin. "Bunga tak akan membuat Zabini jatuh cinta padanya."

Keheranan, Pamela berkata, "Kau berkata seolah kau mengenalnya dengan baik. Kupikir kau membencinya."

"Aku tidak pernah membencinya," jawabku. Benar, aku tak pernah membenci Zabini. Aku hanya tak suka sikapnya yang menganggap dirinya lebih baik dari orang lain.

Kami tak berbicara lagi selama beberapa waktu sampai aku mengucapkan selamat malam saat tiba di depan lukisan Garovick si Buta dan anjingnya.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Apakah aku harus bilang pada Davies bahwa Zabini menyukai seseorang? Ah, lebih baik jangan. Davies dan Zabini bukan urusanku.

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Rabu, 1 September 2023**

 **Waktu:** **10.25 pm**

 **Lokasi:** **Asrama Ketua Murid**

Ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid sama dengan ruang rekreasi asrama pada umumnya: ada perapian, meja dan kursi-kursi yang nyaman. Yang berbeda, di ruangan ini ada dapur mini yang lengkap dengan peralatan untuk memasak dan sebuah lemari tempat penyimpangan makanan. Entah mengapa ada dapur di sini, McGonagall tidak mengharapkan aku untuk menyiapkan makananku sendiri, kan?

Selain itu, di meja ada sebuah vas kristal berisi buket mawar putih. Melihat bunga itu, suasana hatiku langsung berubah; ingin sekali mengambil mawar itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah di pojok ruangan.

Di ruangan ini ada dua pintu: satu pintu memiliki tanda bertuliskan _Head Boy_ dan yang lain bertuliskan _Head Girl_. Pintu yang memiliki tanda bertuliskan _Head Girl_ tiba-tiba terbuka dan Zabini keluar dengan memakai gaun tidur panjang berwarna cokelat lembut. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dan dia tampak benar-benar—Yah, kau pasti bosan kalau aku mengatakan dia benar-benar cantik. Yang pasti, untuk sesaat, nafasku seperti menghilang di paru-paru saat memandangnya.

Tapi, saat dia mulai bicara, pesona itu langsung hilang seperti tak pernah ada. Aku heran sendiri, mengapa ada orang yang begitu cantik, tapi tak memiliki daya tarik saat sedang bicara. Padahal ada yang wajahnya biasa-biasa saja, tapi saat bicara, kita akan langsung memperhatikannya, meskipun dia hanya berkomentar tentang cuaca.

"Potter," panggil Zabini dengan suara datar dan kaku. "Mengapa kau lama sekali? Apa yang kaubicarakan dengan McGonagall?"

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan tugas sebagai Ketua Murid," jawabku, lalu melemparkan pandangan pada mawar putih dalam vas. "Kau terima bunga dari Davies?"

Dia memandangku selama beberapa saat, lalu menjawab, "Ya… Tapi darimana kau tahu Davies memberiku bunga?"

"Di Hogwarts berita-berita seperti itu cepat sekali tersebar."

"Oh…"

"Mengapa?"

"Mengapa aku menerima bunga?"

"Ya… Kupikir kau tidak menyukainya. Bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa dia adalah cowok rendahan, penganut seks bebas? Bukankah kau jatuh cinta pada pemilik liontin? Dan bukankah kau akan menikah dengan Goyle?"

Wajahnya berubah merah padam, dia berkata dengan geram, " Apapun yang kulakukan adalah urusanku sendiri. Ingat, Potter, kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing!"

"Baiklah," balasku kaku, lalu berjalan ke kamarku dan membanting pintu.

Apa sih yang disukainya dari Davies? Aku bukannya tak ingin dia berhubungan dengan Davies; siapapun temannya bergaul, bukanlah urusanku. Hanya saja, Davies—dia sama sekali tak layak. Kupikir Zabini tahu membedakan mana cowok yang baik dan mana yang hanya akan mempermainkannya. Ternyata dia sama saja seperti kebanyakan cewek-cewek Hogwarts yang memuja Davies. Ah, dan aku tak suka mawar putih itu. Hal pertama yang akan kulakukan besok adalah membuang mawar itu ke tempat sampah.

Setelah menyingkirkan Davies dan Zabini dari pikiranku, aku memusatkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada kamarku. Kamarku bernuansa merah dan emas. Dari gorden, _bed cover_ , seprei, sarung bantal, selimut sampai pelapis dinding dan karpet di bawah kakiku semua berwarna merah dan ada gambar singa emasnya. McGonagall pasti sudah mengatakan pada Peri-Rumah bahwa _Head Boy_ -nya adalah Gryffindor, meskipun harus kukatakan bahwa aku tak begitu suka warna merah.

Kuperhatikan, Peri-Rumah juga sudah mengatur dengan rapi semua buku dan barang-barangku pada lemari dan rak-rak buku. Yah, sebagai Ketua Murid, aku memang mendapatkan pelayanan yang sempurna; apa lagi yang harus kupikirkan? Aku mengangguk puas, lalu segera memeriksa kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya luas dan mewah, juga bernuansa merah dan emas; dan semua peralatan mandiku juga sudah diatur dengan rapi oleh para Peri-Rumah. Sebenarnya aku beruntung memiliki kamar mandi sendiri. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang mungkin akan terjadi kalau Zabini dan aku berbagi kamar mandi. Pasti akan canggung sekali.

Aku keluar kamar mandi dan berdiri terpaku di depan pintu; Zabini sudah ada di kamarku dan sedang menarik keluar laci lemari untuk mencari sesuatu. Apa yang sedang dicarinya? Yah, kurasa aku tak boleh begitu saja mempercayai Zabini. Karena biar bagaimanapun tampilan fisik seorang Slytherin, Slytherin tetaplah Slyterin, mereka akan menggunakan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya dan bertanya, "Sudah kautemukan?"

"Belum, aku masih—" Dia berpaling memandangku dan terpana. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya berubah merah dan dia tersenyum salah tingkah.

Meskipun sedang kesal, aku tak bisa mencegah diriku untuk berpikir bahwa dia tampak benar-benar lucu dan manis saat sedang salah tingkah.

"Er, Potter, kupikir kau akan lama di kamar mandi," katanya, lalu memandang berkeliling dengan canggung. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kamar Ketua Murid sangat bagus, kan?" Dia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan diri di sana. "Tempat tidurnya empuk dan nyaman."

Sekali lagi aku terpaku memandangnya. Kali ini bukan karena heran, tapi karena terpesona. Dan sekali lagi, aku seperti merasa nafasku tertahan di paru-paru. Menurutku dia sangat sempurna di kamar ini; rambut dan matanya sangat serasi dengan warna merah emas _bedcover_ di bawah tubuhnya. _Sialan_! Kurasa aku tak akan bisa tidur di tempat tidur itu tanpa memikirkan Zabini pernah tidur di sana.

Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pesonanya, lalu bertanya, "Apa yang kauinginkan? Kurasa aku tak keberatan kalau kau ingin aku tidur di sampingmu sekarang."

Dia tampak bingung sejenak, tapi hanya beberapa detik karena detik berikutnya dia segera meninggalkan tempat tidur dan memandangku dengan marah.

"Potter, pikiranmu itu—"

"Keluar!" perintahku segera untuk menghentikan ocehannya, karena aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Menurutnya, aku penganut seks bebas, ingat?

"Dengar, ya—"

"Keluar!" Aku menyambar tangannya dan menariknya ke pintu.

"Tunggu!"

Mengabaikan protesnya, aku terus menyeretnya ke pintu dan mendorongnya keluar.

"Tunggu!" katanya lagi, menahan pintu. "Aku mencari liontinku. Kembalikan liontinku, Potter!"

Aku menatapnya, kasihan. "Liontin itu benar-benar tak ada padaku, sungguh!"

Dia menatapku ragu.

"Percayalah, aku tak mungkin menahan barang yang bukan milikku."

"Kalau begitu di mana liontinku?"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu."

"Potter—"

Aku membanting pintu di depannya untuk menghentikannya. Entah mengapa, sama seperti Malfoy, aku juga tak ingin dia tahu tentang pemilik liontin itu. Meskipun kurasa alasanku sama sekali berbeda dengan alasan Malfoy.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Aku sendiri tak tahu apa sebenarnya alasanku.

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Kamis, 2 September 2023**

 **Waktu:** **7.00 am**

 **Lokasi:** **Asrama Ketua Murid**

Pertemuan pagi dengan para Perfek berjalan dengan buruk. Perdebatan seru terjadi antara Zabini dan para Prefek dengan Abercrombie, Gambol dan Pye sebagai juru bicara. Semua Prefek menolak melakukan tugas pengawasan pada murid-murid yang melakukan pelanggaran terhadap peraturan baru Zabini.

"Kau tidak bisa melarang orang yang ingin berciuman," protes Abercrombie. "Semua orang suka berciuman. Hanya yang tak punya pacarlah yang—"

"Aku tak melarang orang berciuman," bantah Zabini. "Selama kau tidak berciuman di tempat umum, kau tidak melanggar aturan."

"Kategori tempat umum yang kaumaksudkan adalah koridor, lapangan Quidditch, ruang rekreasi, kelas, _blah, blah, blah_. Tapi bagaimana kalau koridor kosong atau kelas kosong, masa kami tak boleh berciuman di sana?" tanya Pye.

"Kosong ataupun tidak, kelas dan koridor adalah tempat umum." Zabini tampak tak bisa terbantahkan.

"Aku menolak melakukan pengawasan terhadap peraturan konyol itu," tolak Gambol. "Murid-murid Slytherin boleh berciuman di depanku dan aku tak akan mengurangi angka asrama."

Prefek-Prefek lain saling pandang dan mengangguk setuju, sementara Zabini mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan berkata, "Profesor McGonagall sudah setuju dengan program ini. Dan murid-murid Hogwarts sudah tahu tentang ini karena pagi ini para Peri Rumah sudah menempelkan peraturan baru ini di setiap asrama. Lalu kalian—" Dia memandang semua Prefek dengan tajam. "Kalian harus melakukan apa yang kukatakan kalau tak ingin kehilangan lencana kalian!"

Abercrombie, Gambol dan Pye mendelik, tapi tak berkata apa-apa lagi, sementara Prefek-Prefek lain dengan sembunyi-sembunyi melemparkan pandangan tak puas pada Zabini.

"Kalau dia juga sering berciuman dia tak mungkin membuat peraturan konyol itu," bisik Prefek Ravenclaw kelas enam (aku lupa namanya) pada Prefek Slytherin kelas enam (kalau tak salah bernama Lufkin) yang langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Menurutku dia benar-benar menyebalkan," Lufkin balas berbisik. "Tapi aku tetap akan berciuman dengan pacarku di manapun aku mau menciumnya."

Aku menaikkan alisku, sementara Zabini yang tak mendengar apapun segera berkata dengan gaya seorang bos yang mengusir anak buahnya, "Sekarang kalian boleh pergi! Pergilah!"

Semua Prefek berdiri dan aku berkata, "Sebentar!"

Semua memandangku.

"Duduk lagi, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," kataku, memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk duduk.

Setelah semua duduk aku berkata, "Aku ingin kalian mengadakan pengawasan secara menyeluruh di koridor dan kelas-kelas kosong. Pastikan tak ada yang sedang merayakan tahun ajaran baru dengan Bom Kotoran atau _Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs_ atau—"

"—atau Rawa Portabel dan Gas Cekik," Abercrombie mengusulkan.

"Semalam aku dengar Challocks berbicara tentang Gas Cekik," kata Gambol.

"Ya, itu. Aku ingin Prefek bersiaga dan melakukan patroli berdua. Jangan tinggalkan partner kalian melakukan patroli sendiri! Ada kalanya kita memerlukan dua pasang mata untuk melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi."

Pamela mendelik pada Abercrombie. "Al mengatakan ini khusus untukmu, Jim. Semalam kau meninggalkanku di koridor."

Abercrombie tampak malu. "Aku minta maaf," katanya pada Pamela, dan padaku dia berkata, "Aku sedang mencoba untuk menyesuaikan jadwalku."

"Jadwal kencan?" aku menaikkan alis, tersenyum saat Abercrombie mendelik, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku bukannya tak pernah membolos. Tapi saat membolos, kau harus melihat situasinya dulu, kan?"

Gambol dan Pye tertawa.

"Oh, dia hanya sangat merindukan Gerda Bobbins," kata Pye, sementara Prefek-Prefek lain tertawa dan beberapa tersenyum.

Abercrombie mendelik pada Pye, lalu berkata padaku. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Oh ya, aku akan mengawasi Challocks dan menyita Gas Cekik-nya."

"Bagus sekali," kataku memberi semangat. "Di Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff dan Slytherin juga. Pastikan tak ada yang merayakan tahun ajaran baru secara berlebihan."

Semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Satu lagi, awal bulan Oktober nanti kita bertemu lagi untuk membahas tentang pesta Halloween."

Sekali lagi semua mengangguk, dan beberapa saat kemudian berpamitan padaku (Zoe melambai dengan riang) tanpa menghiraukan Zabini yang sejak tadi duduk dengan tegak.

"Pesta Halloween?" Zabini memandangku dengan galak setelah Prefek terakhir menutup pintu. "Tak ada yang bilang padaku tentang pesta Halloween."

"Kau sudah tahu, setiap tahun Hogwarts mengadakan pesta Halloween."

"Itu bukan pesta. Itu hanya makan malam bersama sambil menonton pertunjukkan hantu Hogwarts."

"Yeah, apapun namanya, kita dan para Prefek bertugas untuk mengatur persiapan pesta—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," kata Zabini, lalu bersandar sambil mendesah. "Perfek-perfek itu membuatku kehilangan tenaga."

Aku tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Berdebat dengan para Prefek dan berakhir dengan mengancam mereka adalah sesuatu yang sangat melelahkan. Tapi lelah ataupun tidak, Zabini tak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku mengangkat bahu, mengambil tasku dan hendak berjalan keluar saat Zabini menghentikanku.

"Mau ke mana, Potter?" tanya Zabini, duduk tegak.

"Apakah sekarang aku harus melapor padamu saat aku akan keluar?"

Dia berdiri dan melangkah untuk menghadapiku.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil mempersiapkan diri; aku tahu dari caranya memandangku, dia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengkritikku.

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa diharapkan, Potter," tukasnya langsung. "Kau sama sekali tak membelaku tadi. Kau membiarkanku berdebat dengan mereka, padahal program ini adalah program Ketua Murid, program kita."

"Itu bukan program kita, tapi programmu. Sejak awal aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tak mau terlibat dengan programmu. Dan kalau boleh aku katakan, kau melakukan mendekatan yang salah."

"Pendekatan yang salah? Pendekatan apa?"

"Maksudku dengan para Prefek itu. Kau seharusnya tidak boleh mengancam mereka dengan lencana mereka. Ancaman tidak akan membuat mereka menuruti apa yang kauperintahkan."

"Oh ya?" Zabini menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Jadi sekarang kau ahli dalam hubungan sosial?"

"Aku bukan ahli dalam hubungan sosial, aku hanya menyampaikan sesuatu yang kupikir penting bagimu sebagai Ketua Murid. Menurutku, kau harus mendekati mereka sebagai teman bukan sebagai orang yang memiliki otoritas."

"Ya, dengan orang seperti Gambol, Pye dan Abercrombie, hore, aku ingin sekali berteman dengan mereka," katanya sinis.

"Prefek kan bukan hanya mereka bertiga, ada prefek-prefek cewek di setiap asrama. Kau bisa mendekati mereka, berbicara dengan mereka dan membuat mereka mengerti keuntungan-keuntungan dari program yang kaurencanakan."

"Kau suruh aku berdekatan dengan mereka?" Zabini tampak ngeri. "Aku tak mau. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan cewek-cewek itu? Mereka itu cewek-cewek yang pernah kulihat berciuman di koridor, juga ruang rekreasi dan tidak merasa malu. Mereka cewek-cewek rendahan yang suka pada cowok-cowok rendahan seperti kau, Potter."

Dengan jengkel aku berkata, "Itulah masalahmu, tahu tidak?"

"Masalahku? Aku tak punya masalah."

"Kau punya masalah. Masalahmu adalah menganggap dirimu lebih hebat dan lebih baik daripada orang lain. Oke, aku akui, dibandingkan mereka kau memang jauh lebih cantik, tapi selain itu kau tak ada apa-apanya. Kau tak lebih baik dari mereka dalam pelajaran, mungkin lebih baik sedikit dalam Qudditch, tapi kau sangat buruk dalam bergaul. Pernahkah kau merasakan kesenangan berjalan-jalan di Hogsmead bersama teman cewek sambil berbicara tentang baju, _make-up_ , dan cowok? Pernahkah kau merasakan kesenangan melanggar peraturan bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Kalau kau pikir melanggar peraturan itu kesenangan, Potter, kurasa otakmu harus dibersihkan."

Mengabaikannya, aku segera melanjutkan, "Dan aku tahu kau kesepian…"

Dia memandangku dengan marah. "Aku tak kesepian."

Menggelengkan kepala, aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Kau membuatku teringat pada seseorang: seorang gadis kecil yang tinggal dalam sebuah rumah gedung yang besar, tapi sangat kesepian."

"Aku bilang aku tak kesepian. Aku bahagia dengan hidupku."

"Gadis kecil itu sangat suka mawar. Dia punya kebun mawar yang sangat luas di rumahnya. Dia juga sangat cantik dan namanya—namanya—" Aku berhenti bicara karena setelah menghubungkan nama-nama berakhiran - _ella_ , aku sadar bahwa nama Ariella juga berakhiran - _ella_. "— _Ariella_ …"

"Jangan menyebut namaku begitu!" Entah mengapa wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Mengapa wajahmu merona?" tanyaku heran.

Wajahnya semakin memerah dan dia berkata dengan kesal, "Aku tak merona… Dan aku memang punya kebun mawar di rumahku."

"Kau punya kebun mawar?" Sekali lagi aku memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian. "Jangan bilang kau suka mawar merah dan kau sering perang mawar dengan sepupumu!"

"Aku memang sering bermain perang mawar dengan Scorpius, tapi aku suka mawar putih. Omong-omong, apakah kau melihat mawar putih dalam vas itu? Semalam mawar-mawar itu masih ada di sana."

Mawar-mawar itu sudah kubuang pagi-pagi sekali, tapi aku tak mengatakannya. Sekarang aku malah teringat pada gadis kecil yang pernah kutemui dulu sekali, dan Zabini membuatku teringat padanya. Apakah gadis itu Zabini? Yah, siapa tahu. Kurasa aku akan senang sekali bertemu teman yang sudah lama tak kutemui. Jadi, aku segera bertanya, "Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Maksudku sebelum kita masuk Hogwarts?"

"Mana pernah," tukasnya jengkel. "Dengar, aku tak ingin kau bilang aku kesepian. Aku tak kesepian. Dan kau tak boleh mengkritik kehidupanku dan caraku bergaul dengan orang lain. Aku akan menjalani hidupku sesukaku dan—"

"—dan—" aku segera memotong pembicaraannya. "—karena kau sekarang Ketua Murid, cobalah untuk lebih banyak bergaul dengan orang lain. Lebih seringlah tersenyum dan bersikap ramah! Kuusulkan mulailah dengan para Perfek, dengarkan apa yang mereka keluhkan, hargai pendapat-pendapat mereka dan ucapkan terima kasih walaupun pendapat mereka tak sesuai dengan apa yang kauinginkan!"

"Jangan mengajariku bagaimana berhubungan dengan orang lain!" gertaknya marah. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau tak pernah menghargaiku. Kau mengabaikan apapun yang kukatakan."

"Itu karena apa yang kaukatakan tak masuk akal."

"Tak masuk akal? Potter—"

"Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Aku sarapan dulu, sampai jumpa!"

Aku keluar sambil membanting pintu, dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju Aula Besar di mana anak-anak berkumpul untuk sarapan.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Tentu saja Zabini bukan gadis kecil itu. Mengapa aku mengharapkan sebaliknya? Dan mengapa aku jadi ingat padanya sekarang setelah sekian lama? Kurasa ada yang tak beres dengan otakku setelah jadi Ketua Murid. Seharusnya kukirim balik lencana itu liburan musim panas lalu.

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Kamis, 2 September 2023**

 **Waktu:** **8.00 am**

 **Lokasi:** **Aula Besar**

Umpatan dan keluhan terhadap peraturan baru Zabini terdengar di seluruh Aula Besar. Semua berbisik-bisik dan menatapku dengan sengit saat aku lewat, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menunjukkan isyarat jari kurang ajar. Dan dengan terpaksa, aku mengurangi lima angka Slytherin. Yah, mereka kan tak tahu bahwa bukan aku yang merencanakan program konyol itu. Sisi baiknya, tak ada lagi murid yang berciuman di Aula Besar pagi ini.

"Tak ada yang suka peraturan baru itu," komentar Rose saat aku duduk di depannya.

"Aku tahu," kataku, menarik roti panggang dan telur.

Dan aku hanya sempat menggigit rotiku sedikit, sebab beberapa detik kemudian teman-teman Gryffindorku mengerumuniku dan aku harus mendengarkan keluhan mereka tentang peraturan baru yang menurut mereka sangat tidak adil.

"Aku mengerti," kataku, setelah tiga puluh menit mendengarkan. "Kalian tahu meskipun Ketua Murid aku tak bisa mengubah peraturan baru itu. McGonagall sudah menyetujuinya dan peraturan itu akan terus."

"Peraturan konyol," kata Alfred Creevey teman sekamarku. "Tapi selama tak ada Prefek atau Ketua Murid dalam ruangan, aku bisa tetap mencium pacarku, kan?"

"Mungkin saja," jawabku tak yakin.

"Tahun ini kita tak bisa lagi bersenang-senang," aku mendengar seorang murid Gryffindor kelas enam berbicara pada Abercrombie yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Abercrombie menyeringai, lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Keduanya tertawa. Dan aku tahu bahwa Abercrombie tak akan mengurangi satupun angka asrama meskipun ada yang berhubungan seks di depannya.

"Hai, Al, Rose!" Suzanne bergabung dengan kami beberapa menit kemudian. Dia mencium pipiku, tersenyum pada Rose, lalu menyerahkan sepotong perkamen padaku dan Rose masing-masing satu. "Jadwal pelajaran," katanya, lalu duduk di sampingku.

Aku memeriksa perkamen dan mengeluh, "Ramuan tiga jam, Transfigurasi tiga jam. Dan kupikir kita akan mendapatkan waktu ekstra untuk bersantai."

"Tak ada waktu untuk bersantai, Al, sebentar lagi NEWT," kata Rose, lalu memandang Suzanne. "Bukankah kita dilarang berciuman di tempat umum?"

"Aku hanya menciumnya di pipi." Suzanne memandangku. "Apakah aku melanggar aturan pelacur sok suci itu?"

"Er, kurasa ciuman di pipi tak masalah," kataku tak begitu yakin. Memandang meja Slytherin, aku melihat Zabini sedang menatapku dengan jijik.

Aku balas menatapnya dengan tajam sampai dia mengalihkan pandangan dan berbicara pada Malfoy yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu sebagai Ketua Murid?" tanya Rose.

Aku mendengus.

"Tak mungkin seburuk itu, kan?" Rose membaca yang terburuk dari ekspresi wajahku.

"Zabini membongkar lemariku."

"Dia membongkar lemarimu?" ulang Suzanne tak percaya, lalu memandang meja Slytherin. "Benar dugaanku. Pelacur itu memang tak sesuci seperti penampilannya. Untuk apa dia membongkar lemarimu, coba?"

"Mencari liontin," jawabku. "Dia mengira aku menyimpan liontinnya."

"Liontin?" Suzanne bergantian memandang Rose dan aku dengan bingung.

"Liontin cinta pertama Zabini," Rose memberitahu Suzanne, lalu kembali memandangku dengan kening berkerut. "Mengapa dia mengira liontin itu ada padamu?"

"Sebelumnya, liontin itu memang ada padaku," aku menjelaskan. "Aku menemukannya, tapi sudah kuberikan pada pemiliknya."

"Pemiliknya? Siapa?" tanya Rose bersamaan dengan terdengarnya bunyi bel panjang yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

"Kita harus ke kelas Ramuan," kataku dengan penuh syukur. Aku tak ingin Rose tahu siapa pemilik liontin itu.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Tapi aku curiga Rose tak akan melepaskan topik ini begitu saja.

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Kamis, 2 September 2023**

 **Waktu:** **10.00 am**

 **Lokasi:** **Kelas Ramuan**

Dan benar saja, Rose tak melepaskan topik itu. Dia terus bertanya siapa pemilik liontin saat Profesor Slughorn sedang tak memandang meja kami.

"Al, siapa pemilik liontin?" tanya Rose untuk kesekian kalinya selama satu jam.

Sekali lagi aku berpura-pura tak mendengar dan segera memindahkan kualiku lebih dekat pada Gillian Smith, yang langsung tersenyum padaku.

Tahun ini kelas NEWT Ramuan terdiri dari: Gillian Smith dan Patrick Finch-Fletchley dari Hufflepuff; Rose dan aku dari Gryffindor; Lysander, Malfoy dan Zabini dari Slytherin; dan dari Ravenclaw ada Lorcan, Ethan Davies, Anthony Corner, dan tiga cewek cantik, yang, kalau aku tak salah, salah satunya bernama Madeline Goldstein. Para Ravenclaw menggunakan dua meja sendiri, Slytherin satu meja sementara Rose dan aku bergabung dengan Jill dan Patrick.

Biasanya, anak-anak Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff saling mengenal karena sering berada dalam kelas Herbologi yang sama. Jadi, Jill dan Patrick sudah sering bertegur sapa dengan kami. Lagi pula, Jill dan aku pernah berkencan selama beberapa minggu waktu kelas lima. Sementara Patrick, yang sekarang tepat berada di samping Rose, tampaknya tak segan-segan untuk mencengkram pergelangan tangan Rose demi mencegahnya menuang bahan ramuan yang salah, karena konsentrasi Rose terpecah antara Ramuan dan aku.

"Oh, terima kasih, Patrick," kata Rose, kemudian mendelik padaku.

"Dia kenapa, sih?" tanya Jill.

"Biasalah," jawabku. "Sedang bingung… Terlalu banyak belajar."

Tapi Jill tampaknya punya alasan sendiri, dia berkata, "Kudengar dia dan Malfoy putus."

"Ya, bisa jadi karena itu. Kau tahu, kan, putus cinta bisa membuat orang bingung."

"Menurut informasi yang kudengar dari anak-anak, Malfoy dan Rose diam-diam berkencan sejak setahun yang lalu. Tapi musim panas kemarin mereka putus karena Rose selingkuh." Dia memandangku dengan ingin tahu. "Tapi siapa pasangan selingkuh Rose? Aku tak pernah melihatnya berduaan saja dengan cowok?"

Dengan jengkel aku berpikir bahwa di Hogwarts semua murid punya versi berbeda tentang apa yang terjadi antara Malfoy dan Rose.

Aku baru akan menjelaskan kebenarannya saat Slughorn yang berdiri di sebelah meja Slytherin berkata, "Kau terlalu banyak menakar bubuk Hibiscus, Malfoy, dan kau, Zabini, kulihat kau menuangkan cairan Sycamore sebelum bubuk Hibiscus, bukan sebaliknya. Terlalu banyak bicara sedikit bekerja. Aku harus memisahkan kalian. Zabini tetap di sini, Malfoy pindah ke meja di depan meja guru!"

Setengah tak percaya, aku memandang Malfoy yang memindahkan kuali dan bahan-bahan ramuannya. Apa yang terjadi? Malfoy tak biasanya membuat kesalahan dalam Ramuan. Sementara itu, wajah Zabini merah padam; dia tampak marah.

"Kurasa aku telah membuat seseorang kehilangan konsentrasi," kata Patrick, yang juga sedang memandang Malfoy.

"Apa?" tanya Rose yang sekarang sedang fokus pada ramuan yang berbuih dalam kualinya.

"Menurutku, Malfoy kehilangan konsentrasi karena melihatku terus memegang tanganmu. Padahal aku tak punya maksud apa-apa, aku hanya mencegahmu menuang bahan ramuan yang salah."

"Apa?" Pandangan Rose sekarang sepenuh terfokus pada Patrick. "Kau bicara apa?"

"Cowokmu tak suka aku berdekatan denganmu."

"Cowokku? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Aku berbicara tentang Mallfoy."

"Oh, dia… Dia bukan cowokku," kata Rose tak peduli, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada kualinya.

Patrick tampak tak percaya, dia melemparkan pandangan bertanya padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada ramuanku yang sekarang telah mengeluarkan bau campuran antara kol layu dan telur busuk.

Sisa pelajaran Ramuan dihabiskan untuk mendengarkan kuliah Slughorn tentang konsentrasi dan fokus saat sedang membuat ramuan. Dan setelah di koridor terdengar bel tanda pelajaran berakhir, Slughorn cepat-cepat menyuruh kami menulis esai sepanjang 70 centi yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan tentang warna, bau dan struktur ramuan setelah diberi bubuk Hibiscus dan cairan Sycamore.

"Al, aku harus bilang padamu bahwa aku tak suka peraturan baru Ketua Murid," kata Jill saat kami sedang membereskan kuali dan bahan-bahan ramuan.

"Bukan aku," balasku. "Kau tentu tahu aku tak mungkin membuat peraturan konyol itu. Aku suka mencium pacarku di koridor."

Jill tertawa. "Aku sudah tahu itu bukan idemu." Dia melemparkan pandangan prihatin pada Zabini yang berjalan keluar kelas dengan cepat diikuti oleh Malfoy.

"Kurasa Zabini perlu seseorang yang menciumnya sampai dia melupakan segalanya," Jill melanjutkan. "Dengan begitu, dia mungkin akan lebih bertoleransi terhadap ciuman."

"Yah, itu kalau ada yang mau menciumnya," kataku, entah kenapa jadi jengkel saat teringat mawar putih dan Ethan Davies.

"Banyak yang mau menciumnya, sebenarnya," kata Jill, memandang Ethan Davies dan Anthony Corner yang sedang berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh Lorcan dan Lysander. "Davies dan Scamander tentu sangat ingin menciumnya."

"Lysander Scamander?" ulangku, dan jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak selama sekian detik. Kalau Lysander juga menyukai Zabini berarti—berarti Zabini akhirnya mendapatkan cinta pertamanya. Mereka bisa berkencan. Lysander dan Zabini berkencan! Kedengarannya konyol. Menurutku, Lysander sama sekali tak cocok dengan Zabini seperti juga Davies.

"Siapa yang berbicara tentang Lysander Scamander?" Jill memandangku dengan heran. "Aku berbicara tentang Lorcan Scamander."

"Oh, Lorcan," kataku. "Tapi tak mungkin. Lorcan berkencan dengan sepupuku. Kau tahu Roxanne?"

"Yang pernah jadi Kapten Gryffindor?"

"Ya," jawabku.

"Kupikir Scamander menyukai Zabini."

"Dia memang menyukainya dulu, sebelum akhirnya menyukai Roxy."

"Oh…" Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi seseorang memang harus mencium Zabini," lanjutnya, lalu melemparkan pandangan aneh padaku.

"Apa?" tuntutku was-was. Biasanya, pandangan aneh diikuti oleh usulan yang aneh pula.

"Kau, Al, kaulah yang harus menciumnya."

"Kau pasti bercanda, dia membenciku."

"Ayolah, Al, kau bisa membuatnya menyukaimu. Kau pasti bisa! Kau sendiri menyukainya, bukan? Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Kau selalu bilang dia cantik, sempurna, dan kau memanggilnya _Princess_ —"

"Eitt, nanti dulu!" Kurasa aku harus segera meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. "Aku menyukainya karena dia cantik, tapi aku tak punya niat untuk menciumnya. Dan aku memanggilnya _Princess_ sebagai sindiran, bukan panggilan sayang atau apa."

Jill tampak tak percaya.

"Dengar—" Aku ingin menjelaskan, tapi suara Rose yang memanggilku segera mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Ayo, Al, kita harus makan siang, setelah itu ada Transfigurasi," seru Rose dari pintu.

"Oke," kataku pada Rose, lalu kembali memandang Jill dan berkata, "Jangan katakan aku menyukai Zabini! Sekarang aku punya cewek, Suzanne. Dia dan aku saling menyukai dan kami mungkin akan bertahan sampai nanti, jadi—"

Jill tetap tak percaya.

Dengan jengkel aku berkata, "Sampai jumpa, kalau begitu!"

Dan aku segera menyusul Rose yang sudah lebih dulu keluar kelas.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Selain Jill, berapa orang lagi yang berpikir bahwa aku menyukai Zabini? Kurasa aku harus lebih berhati-hati dalam berbicara.

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Kamis, 2 September 2023**

 **Waktu:** **12.18 pm**

 **Lokasi:** **Koridor Ruang Bawah Tanah**

"Kok lama sekali sih, Al, apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Rose saat aku berhasil menyusulnya di koridor.

"Aku sedang berbicara pada Jill," jawabku.

"Kalian bicara apa?"

"Tentang Zabini dan peraturannya. Dan dia menyuruhku menciumnya. Konyol, bukan?"

"-nya? Siapa?"

"Zabini… Jill menyuruhku mencium Zabini agar Zabini bisa sedikit bertoleransi terhadap ciuman."

"Kalau kau ingin mati di usia muda, Al, lakukan saja," kata Rose datar.

Aku tertawa. "Kurasa aku masih ingin hidup."

Sementara melangkah menyusuri koridor dengan Rose yang mengeluh tentang betapa susahnya ramuan yang harus dibuat semester ini, aku berpikir mencium Zabini bukanlah ide yang buruk. Aku mungkin akan ditampar atau dimantrai setelah itu, tapi aku tak akan rugi apa-apa.

Berpikir tentang Zabini membuatku seperti mendengar suaranya. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Tak mungkin aku mulai mengkhayalkan Zabini, bukan?

Ternyata aku tak mengkhayalkannya. Zabini saat ini memang sedang berdiri di tengah koridor bersama Malfoy. Keduanya tampak terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius. Rupanya mereka sedang melanjutkan apa yang telah mereka mulai di kelas Ramuan.

Rose dan aku berhenti beberapa meter dari mereka, dan tanpa malu-malu mendengarkan pembicaraan yang sepertinya juga didengar oleh tiga cewek Ravenclaw yang ada di depan kami.

"Mengapa kau tak bilang padaku?" Zabini sudah setengah berteriak. "Kau tahu bertahun-tahun aku ingin tahu siapa dia, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Lebih baik bagimu tak tahu yang sebenarnya," tukas Malfoy tajam.

"Baik sekali kau memutuskan apa yang terbaik untukku," balas Zabini sinis. "Untuk sekedar informasi bagimu, aku bisa membuat keputusan untuk diriku sendiri."

Mengabaikannya, Malfoy segera bertanya, "Jadi apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang setelah kau tahu siapa dia? Kau tak akan memintanya berkencan denganmu, kan?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu karena itu urusanmu."

"Dengar, yang aku lakukan ini adalah demi kebaikanmu. Kau harus melupakan dia karena kau sudah dijodohkan dengan Vinc—"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" potong Zabini keras. "Kau menyuruh aku melupakan, tapi kau tak pernah bisa melupakan Weas—"

"Kita tidak bicara tentang aku," Malfoy berkata cepat.

"Siapa yang tak bisa dilupakan Malfoy?" tanya Rose padaku dalam bisikan.

"Entahlah," jawabku. "Mungkin Veronique."

Rose cemberut, aku menyeringai.

Di depan kami, Zabini menggelengkan kepala, lalu berkata pelan, "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

"Aku tak ingin kau jatuh cinta pada ilusi yang kauciptakan sendiri. Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu, tak mungkin dia masih sama seperti saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya."

"Kurasa sudah terlambat untuk memperingatkanku," kata Zabini, lalu berlari meninggalkan Malfoy yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"Zabini jatuh cinta pada siapa? Pemilik liontin?" tanya Rose sekali lagi dalam bisikan.

"Ya," jawabku. "Dan kurasa dia sudah tahu siapa pemilik liontin itu."

"Siapa?"

Tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, aku segera berkata, "Sia-sia saja dia jatuh cinta, dia akan menikah dengan Vincent Goyle. Dan menurutku mereka cocok; berasal dari lingkungan yang sama dan orangtua mereka sudah saling kenal."

Rose memandangku sambil mengerutkan kening, dan baru akan mengucapkan sesuatu saat Malfoy berkata keras, "Pertunjukan berakhir! Bubar… Bubar sekarang!"

Kami memandang ke depan lagi dan melihat Malfoy mendelik pada para cewek Ravenclaw yang berseru kecewa.

"Ayo pergi!" kataku, menarik Rose untuk maju melewati para cewek Ravenclaw.

Kami bergerak maju, tapi terhenti beberapa detik kemudian karena Malfoy sedang melangkah ke arah kami.

"Apa maunya sekarang?" tanya Rose, tanpa memandangku; dia seperti sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin ingin cari gara-gara denganmu," tebakku. "Kau tahulah, dia tak akan membiarkan satu hari berlalu tanpa mengganggumu."

Rose mengumpat pelan, lalu mendelik pada Malfoy yang sekarang sudah berada di depannya.

"Malfoy, tahun ini aku tak punya waktu untuk melayani kekonyolanmu. Aku harus belajar—"

"Apakah aku pernah bilang bahwa kau terlalu banyak bicara?" tanya Malfoy.

"Aku tak ingat, tapi apakah itu penting seka—"

Rose tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Malfoy telah memeluknya setelah mendesahkan namanya.

Rose terpana dan aku memutar bola mataku. Menurutku, Malfoy suka sekali memanfaatkan perasaan suka Rose padanya. Dia tahu Rose menyukainya dan itu dimanfaatkannya dengan baik sekali. Meskipun begitu, aku heran mengapa mereka tak pacaran saja, seperti yang sudah digosipkan orang; dan mengapa dia malah mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa mereka putus karena Rose selingkuh. Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Namun, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi aku bisa menduga alasannya, dia tak bisa pacaran dengan Rose karena dia sudah dijodohkan dengan Veronique. Tentang Rose selingkuh, kurasa itu cuma alasan Malfoy saja untuk menambah sensasi pada kisah mereka.

"Malfoy, lepaskan aku!" perintah Rose keras seraya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Jangan bergerak!" pinta Malfoy dengan suara rendah. "Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar, setelah itu aku bisa melupakanmu seperti kau telah melupakanku."

Kebingungan, Rose melirikku. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Peluk aku, Rose!" bisik Malfoy hampir tak terdengar.

Walaupun begitu, tampaknya Rose mendengarnya, karena dia mengulurkan tangan untuk balas memeluk Malfoy, bersandar padanya, lalu memejamkan mata.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan karena merasa seperti pengganggu di tengah suasana yang sangat pribadi.

"Kudengar mereka sudah putus," terdengar bisikan dari tempat para cewek Ravenclaw sedang berdiri. Yang berbisik adalah cewek yang rambutnya dihiasi bunga besar warna kuning.

"Tampaknya kau salah dengar," kata cewek berambut pirang yang kalau aku tak salah ingat bernama Madeline Goldstein.

"Mereka benar-benar sudah putus, kok," kata cewek berambut gelap.

"Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang?" tanya Madeline Goldstein.

Malfoy dan Rose, yang sedang dibicarakan, tampaknya juga mendengar bisik-bisik itu karena beberapa saat kemudian Malfoy melepaskan Rose.

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat, lalu Malfoy berkata, "Setelah memikirkannya, aku memutuskan bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik."

"Apa yang terbaik?" tanya Rose bingung.

"Kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi di Dermot," jawab Malfoy. "Bagus bagiku karena kau melupakannya. Kita berdua tak mungkin bersama, jadi lebih baik kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi."

"Oh ya?"

Malfoy mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada Jill dan Patrick yang sudah bergabung denganku beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kurasa kau memang harus berkencan dengan orang lain. Banyak cowok yang menyukaimu."

Dengan heran Rose juga memandang Jill dan Patrick. Setelah beberapa saat, dia kembali memandang Malfoy. "Kalau kau mengira Patrick dan aku, kami tidak—"

"Kalau kau punya pacar, kau tak akan menempel padaku."

Wajah Rose merah padam. "Aku tak pernah menempel padamu. Dan kau harus melupakan apa yang kukatakan saat pesta Valentine. Anggap saja kau tak mendengar apapun."

Mengabaikan kata-kata Rose, Malfoy segera melanjutkan, "Dan kalau kau punya pacar, kau akan melupakanku. Aku juga mungkin akan bisa melupakanmu."

"Mengapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Rose jengkel. "Perasaanku adalah urusanku sendiri."

"Aku sudah bilang itu adalah yang terbaik bagi kita, karena kita tak mungkin bersama. Perasaanmu padaku hanya akan membuatmu sedih. Lebih baik melupakan dan melanjutkan hidupmu."

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Malfoy. Bagaimana kau tahu aku masih menyukaimu setelah kau menolakku di pesta Valentine?"

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku."

Kata-kata itu membuat mata Rose bekaca-kaca. Aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan dengusanku. Rose tak mungkin menangis di sini, kan? Apa lagi hanya karena Malfoy.

Rose memandang langit-langit koridor untuk mencegah airmatanya jatuh, lalu kembali memandang Malfoy. Mereka saling pandang selama beberapa saat. Dan sesuatu dari cara mereka saling pandang, aku tahu bahwa mereka saling mengerti dengan sempurna; mereka tak mengharapkan apapun dari satu sama lain selain apa yang bisa diberikan oleh masing-masing.

"Kau tahu, Malfoy, aku bukan orang yang suka mengejar-ngejar sesuatu yang aku tahu tak mungkin kudapatkan. Aku akan melepaskan walaupun itu menyakitkan."

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja."

Mereka saling pandang lagi sampai Malfoy mengalihkan pandangan dan mendesah, "Baiklah… Mungkin kita tak akan saling bicara lagi setelah ini, jadi—" dia menunduk ke wajah Rose, rupanya ingin menciumnya.

Rose menghindar, lalu menendang kaki Malfoy.

"Jangan coba-coba!" Rose mengingatkan dengan tajam, sementara Malfoy menjerit kesakitan sambil memegang kakinya.

"Tak ada ciuman terakhir, Malfoy!" kataku tertawa.

Malfoy mendelik padaku, melemparkan pandangan jengkel pada Rose lalu berkata, "Selamat tinggal!" sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh.

Memandang Malfoy menghilang di tikungan koridor, aku berpikir bahwa Malfoy benar, inilah yang terbaik. Dengan menghilangnya Malfoy dari kehidupan Rose, Rose bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dan berkencan dengan orang lain.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Rose yang masih terpaku memandang tikungan koridor, dan memanggilnya pelan, "Rose?"

"Al…" Rose memandangku sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangan, tapi aku masih bisa melihat matanya yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

Aku mengumpat Malfoy dalam hati. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu Rose. Tak mungkin aku memaksa Malfoy menyukai Rose, kalau dia sudah memilih Veronique.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku kuatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja… Sangat baik!" Dia tersenyum kaku padaku. "Er, aku—" Dia lalu mengangkat tasnya dan berpura-pura mencari sesuatu. "—aku—kurasa aku meninggalkan buku Ramuanku di kelas. A-aku harus mengambilnya. Sampai jumpa!"

Tanpa menunggu balasanku, bahkan tanpa memandangku, Rose berlari menjauh.

"Pasangan aneh," komentar cewek rambut gelap. "Dari dulu aku selalu merasa ada yang aneh dengan Malfoy dan Weasley."

"Kupikir mereka saling menyukai," kata Madeline Goldstein.

"Mungkin," kata cewek bunga kuning. "Tapi mereka tak mungkin bersama."

"Mengapa?" tanya cewek rambut gelap.

"Ibuku bekerja di Malfoy Corporation. Dan ada gossip di sana bahwa Mr Malfoy telah menjodohkan anaknya dengan cucu Mentri Sihir Rusia."

"Pantas saja mereka putus," kata cewek rambut gelap lagi.

Si cewek bunga kuning mengangguk, kemudian memandangku dan berkata dengan tajam, "Potter, kau dan Zabini memang benar-benar hebat! Kalian membuat peraturan untuk kami, tapi bukan untuk kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Kami melihat Finnigan menciummu di Aula Besar," kata cewek rambut gelap dengan penuh cela.

"Oh, itu!" Aku mengangkat bahu dengan santai. "Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu ketat dalam urusan berciuman ini. Aku suka berciuman, jadi tak ada alasan bagiku untuk melarang orang lain berciuman. Dan, selama kau hanya mencium pacarmu di kening atau pipi, atau memberi kecupan singkat di bibir, kurasa aku tak akan mengurangi angka asramamu."

"Yah, aku tahu ciuman yang terlarang itu," komentar Madeline Goldstine, lalu tersenyum padaku. "Sebenarnya aku juga bertanya-tanya, terlalu aneh kalau kau yang membuat peraturan itu."

Aku balas tersenyum, lalu mengedip padanya. "Kau tahu aku tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencium gadis cantik di koridor."

Madeline balas mengedip dan berkata, "Sebenarnya aku juga tak akan melewatkan ciuman dengan cowok tampan di koridor."

Madeline dan aku saling pandang, lalu tertawa. Yah, kurasa kami bisa jadi sahabat.

"Sudah, sudah," kata si cewek bunga kuning, lalu memandangku dengan tajam. "Potter, kau itu suka sekali tebar pesona dan berkata manis, ya…"

"Tidak juga," kataku benar-benar heran. Cewek ini kenapa, sih?

"Benar, kau memang begitu, Potter," kata Jill, lalu melanjutkan dalam bisikan, "Meskipun aku merasa Zabini jauh lebih cantik dari Madeline Goldstein."

Aku menoleh pada Jill, ingin bertanya apa maksud perkataannya, tapi si bunga kuning sudah berkata lagi, "Kudengar kau berkencan dengan Finnigan."

"Ya, aku memang berkencan dengannya."

"Jadi mengapa kau merayu sahabatku?"

"Merayu?" aku terbelalak menatapnya; kurasa ada kesalahpahaman di sini.

"Dia tak merayuku, Daisy!" tukas Madeline keras, tampak tak senang. "Kami hanya bergurau." Padaku dia berkata, "Maaf, Potter, Daisy memang punya pandangan yang kolot tentang—"

"Oke, oke," si cewek bunga kuning, yang akhirnya kuingat bernama Daisy Boot segera berkata cepat. Dia memandangku. "Aku berkata begitu karena aku tahu pacarmu banyak—"

"Mantan pacar," aku membenarkan.

"—jadi—" Daisy Boot tak menghiraukan, dia melanjutkan, "—kupikir kau mungkin sedang mengincar temanku. Kau terus memandangnya di kelas Ramuan, sih."

Madeline tampak malu, sedangkan aku berkata padanya, "Aku memandangmu karena menurutku kau cantik."

"Terima kasih," kata Madeline, wajahnya memerah, sedangkan Daisy Boot tampak kesal.

"Nah, itu, kan! Potter, kau memang pandai bermulut manis," katanya.

"Hei, aku hanya berkomentar tentang kenyataan. Masa aku tak boleh memujinya cantik. Aku berkata begitu karena kenyataannya memang begitu."

Boot mendengus, aku memutar bola mataku.

"Sudahlah," kata Madeline. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Potter. Aku tahu kau tak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi orang yang mendengar kadang berpikir lain dan—"

"Ya, itulah masalahnya dengan orang yang selalu berpikir negatif," kataku.

Boot tampak marah, dan Madeline cepat-cepat berkata, "Kurasa kami harus segera ke Aula Besar. Sampai jumpa, Potter!"

Madeline melemparkan senyum manis padaku sebelum dia dan kedua temannya berjalan menjauh.

"Cewek Boot itu kenapa, sih?" tanyaku heran, setelah ketiga cewek Ravenclaw itu menghilang di tikungan koridor.

"Dia hanya tak menyukaimu," jawab Jill datar.

"Ya, itu jelas sekali," komentarku. "Kurasa tak semua orang menyukaiku."

"Walaupun begitu, kau pandai sekali mengambil hati gadis itu, Al," puji Patrick kagum. "Aku sekelas dengan Goldstein di Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, tapi dia belum pernah sekalipun tersenyum padaku. Dan kau hanya sekali bicara dengannya dan—"

"Aku hanya bersikap ramah," kataku sambil lalu.

"Menurutku itu bukan ramah, itu bermulut manis," kata Jill. "Kau dan Ethan Davies memang cocok, Al, kalian berdua suka sekali bermulut manis."

"Aku tak suka disamakan dengan Davies," kataku jengkel, teringat perkataan Zabini saat di Diagon Alley.

"Oke, oke…" Jill tertawa. "Jangan marah, dong!"

"Sebenar Zabini pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. Dia bilang—" aku berhenti bicara karena Jill memandangku dengan penuh arti.

" _Princess_ bilang apa, Al?" tanya Jill dengan sengiran penuh rahasia.

"Tak ada," jawabku jengkel, lalu melanjutkan, "Sampai jumpa!"

Aku berbalik melangkah ke kelas Ramuan untuk mencari Rose, tapi bertemu dengannya di tikungan.

"Hai, Al," Rose menyapaku dengan riang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku kuatir.

"Mengapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja?" tantang Rose.

"Yeah, kupikir—dengan Malfoy dan—"

"Malfoy? Malfoy siapa, ya? Oh, maksudmu Scorpius Malfoy, cowok pengecut yang takut pada orangtuanya?"

Aku tertawa, Rose juga tertawa, dan aku tahu bahwa Rose baik-baik saja.

"Kau ingin aku mengutuknya?" tanyaku setelah kami berhenti tertawa. "Ada kutukan yang baru saja kupelajari."

"Jangan menggodaku, Al, kau tahu aku sudah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berlari ke asrama Slytherin dan mengutuknya dengan kutukan pertama yang ada dipikiranku."

Aku tertawa lagi dan Rose tersenyum. Setelah itu kami berjalan ke Aula Besar dengan riang sambil mendiskusikan kutukan-kutukan yang bagus untuk menyerang Malfoy.

Oke, Rose baik-baik saja. Yeah, cewek-cewek memang cepat sekali mengatasi perasaan mereka. Tapi bagaimana dengan Malfoy? Kalau dia memang menyukai Rose, pasti sulit sekali baginya untuk mengatakan hal-hal tadi. Dan pasti dia sedang sedih sekali sekarang. Ah, mengapa juga aku menguatirkan Malfoy? Itu urusannya sendiri.

Rose dan aku menghabiskan makan siang dengan cepat, lalu pergi ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Sambil menunggu bel untuk pelajaran kedua berbunyi, Rose menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca ulang _Transfigurasi Tingkat Lanjut_ , sedangkan aku berbicara tentang formasi baru tim Quidditch Gryffindor dengan Richard Sloper.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Richard beruntung, Neville memilihnya jadi kapten.

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Kamis, 2 September 2023**

 **Waktu:** **7 pm**

 **Lokasi:** **Aula Besar**

Setelah Transfigurasi, aku menghabiskan soreku bersama Suzanne di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor sampai saatnya makan malam.

"Aku tak melihatmu setelah Transfigurasi," kataku pada Rose yang baru saja bergabung denganku di Aula Besar.

"Aku di perpustakaan. Mana Suzanne?"

"Di ruang rekreasi. Dia sedang berbicara dengan Wendy, mungkin sebentar lagi datang."

Rose menarik piring berisi ayam goreng dan mulai makan.

"Jadi, siapa pemilik liontin itu, Al?" tanya Rose setelah beberapa saat.

"Lysander," jawabku.

"Lysander Scamander?" Rose menatapku tak percaya.

"Berapa Lysander yang kita kenal?"

"Kalian sedang bicara tentang Lysander?" tanya suara Lily dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah duduk di samping Rose.

"Kalian pasti sudah melihat kalung aneh yang dipakainya sepanjang hari," kata Hugo yang sudah duduk di sebelahku.

"Apa yang dipakainya?" tanya Rose bingung.

"Kalung, Rose… Kau tak melihatnya? Kupikir kalian sekelas di Transfigurasi."

"Kalung apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau juga tak melihatnya, Al?"

"Aku tak memperhatikan apa yang dipakai dan tidak dipakai orang, Hugo," kataku. "Jadi, kalung apa yang dipakainya."

"Kalung perak dengan loket tempat foto atau apa di ujungnya…"

"Liontin… Dia pakai liontin itu di sekolah?" Rose memandangku, terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu bertanya, "Apakah Malfoy tahu kalau Lysanderlah si pemilik liontin?"

Aku mengangguk, sementara Lily bertanya, "Apa hubungan kalung itu dan Malfoy?"

Rose mengabaikan Lily, lalu berbicara padaku, "Kurasa itulah yang mereka pertengkarkan di kelas Ramuan. Zabini melihat kalung itu dipakai Lysander, dan marah pada Malfoy karena tak bercerita tentang itu sejak awal."

"Ya," kataku, memandang meja Slytherin, tapi tak melihat Zabini di sana. Ke mana Zabini? Ah, itu bukan urusanku.

"Kalau kau mencari Zabini, Al, dia tak ada di sana," kata Lily yang juga sedang memandang meja Slytherin. "Dia mungkin ada di asrama Ketua Murid… Dia mengalami hari yang buruk."

"Hari yang buruk? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Gara-gara peraturan baru itu… Tak ada anak Slytherin yang bicara dengannya sekarang—dulu memang tak ada yang bicara dengannya, tapi setidaknya ada yang menyapanya—sekarang lebih parah, mereka menjauhinya, dan berbicara tentangnya di belakangnya. Kau tahu, mereka memanggilnya Pelacur Munafik."

"Termasuk kau," ujar Hugo, menyeringai.

"Aku?" Lily mendelik.

"Maksudku, kau juga memanggilnya pelacur munafik."

"Lily!" seru Rose penuh peringatan.

"Oh, Rose, kau tahu dia sangat menyebalkan, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatainya begitu. Bukan—bukan tentang aturan konyol itu, aku tak peduli tentang berciuman di tempat umum atau tempat pribadi. Aku hanya tak suka caranya bersikap. Dia menganggap dirinya lebih baik daripada orang lain, dan itu menyebal…"

"Yah, aku tahu itu," desah Rose.

"Mengapa mereka memanggilnya pelacur munafik?" tanyaku.

"Yah, karena dia membuat peraturan konyol itu, tapi tak mematuhinya. Maksudku dia menyuruh orang untuk tak berciuman di tempat umum, tapi dia sendiri melakukannya."

Aku memandang Lily dengan ragu, aku tak percaya. Zabini tak mungkin berciuman dengan siapapun—tapi siapa tahu.

"Dia berciuman dengan siapa?" tanyaku.

"Ethan Davies," jawab Lily.

"Tak mungkin!" Rose menggelengkan kepala. "Dia tak suka Davies."

"Mungkin saja." Lily mengangkat bahu. "Anak-anak Slytherin membicarakannya. Mereka bilang Davies dan Zabini berciuman di kereta api setelah Davies memberinya bunga."

"Aku tak percaya, Zabini tak mungkin mencium Davies," kata Rose, seolah sangat mengenal Zabini. "Itu pasti gossip. Kau tahu Hogwarts, kan? Anak-anak di sini suka sekali melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Zabini mungkin hanya berbicara dengannya atau apa."

"Tapi dia menerima bunganya, kok," bantah Lily. "Dia bahkan memamerkannya pada Malfoy dan Goyle di ruang rekreasi Slyterin setelah makan malam."

"Tetap saja. Itu tidak bisa dijadikan bukti bahwa mereka berciuman," kata Rose. "Itu pasti rumor mengerikan untuk menjatuhkan Zabini. Menurutku, anak-anak semakin tak menyukainya karena peraturan baru itu, jadi mereka melakukan berbagai cara untuk menyingkirkannya."

"Yeah, memang tak ada anak yang menyukainya," kata Lily datar. "Sebenarnya kasihan juga, sih… Tapi kita tak dapat berbuat apa-apa."

Rose berpikir sebentar. "Kurasa kita bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa?" tanya Lily.

"Kita bisa mengatakan pada yang lain bahwa Zabini mencium Davies—kalau Zabini memang menciumnya—sebelum aturan itu dikeluarkan, jadi dia tak melanggar aturan. Aturan dikeluarkan pagi ini, sedangkan kejadian dengan Davies itu terjadi malam sebelumnya."

"Kau benar, Rose," kata Lily bersemangat. Setelah merenung sejenak, dia melanjutkan, "Aku tak menyukai Zabini, tapi kita tak bisa membiarkan anak lain bergosip tentangnya, bukan?"

Hugo mendengus. "Kalau kau tak menyukainya, tak usah pedulikan dia. Biarkan saja mereka bergosip tentangnya!"

Lily mendelik pada Hugo. "Sesama perempuan harus saling membantu."

Hugo mengangkat bahu, dan aku memandang Rose dan Lily dengan serius. "Menurutku Zabini tak akan suka. Dia mungkin akan berkata, 'jangan campuri urusanku.'"

Rose mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Ya, dia pasti akan bilang begitu… Dan, Al, kurasa kau harus lebih memperhatikan Zabini."

"Mengapa aku harus memperhatikannya?"

"Karena, bila dibandingkan denganmu, kurasa dialah yang paling banyak mengalami kesulitan."

"Aku tak tahu, Rose," kataku, tak yakin. "Zabini tentu tak ingin aku mencampuri urusannya. Dan apapun yang terjadi antara dia dan Davies bukan urusanku."

"Tapi kau Ketua Murid. Ini adalah masalah Ketua Murid. Kau harus membantunya menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, menarik kue tart cokelat penuh krim, dan mulai makan untuk menghindari Rose.

Rose memandangku selama beberapa saat, lalu berpaling pada Hugo untuk berdiskusi tentang Ramuan Kedamaian yang menurut Rose mungkin akan keluar dalam ujian OWL Hugo nanti. Sementara Lily sudah berpaling pada Richard Sloper yang, entah kebetulan atau sengaja, telah duduk di sampingnya. Richard mengajak Lily berbicara tentang Quidditch. Aku membiarkan mereka berbicara selama beberapa saat, dan mendengus saat Lily meminta nasihat Richard tentang Quidditch.

"Apa, Al?" tanya Lily jengkel.

"Kalau kau perlu nasihat tentang Quidditch kau kan bisa bertanya padaku, atau kau bisa menulis pada James atau Dad," kataku.

Lily mendelik, sedangkan Richard tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Lily akan ikut uji coba untuk _Seeker_ Slytherin. Menurutku dia punya potensi, aku tahu dia akan berhasil."

"Aku juga berpendapat begitu, Richard, terima kasih," kata Lily, lalu bertanya tentang istilah-istilah Quidditch yang aku yakin sekali dia sebenarnya tahu apa artinya.

"Bagaimana Lily bisa kenal dengan Richard?" tanyaku pada Rose, setelah Hugo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada es krim vanilla dan rasberi dengan cacahan almond.

"Di kereta api," jawab Rose. "Richard tak sengaja masuk ke kompartemen kami, lalu berkenalan dengan Lily. Dia bilang dia penggemar Harry Potter."

"Dia pasti bercanda! Kalau dia ingin tandatangan Dad, dia kan bisa minta padaku."

"Al," kata Rose sabar. "Masa kau tak, tahu? Harry Potter hanya alasan saja, dia sebenarnya ingin berkenalan dengan Lily."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia menyukai Lily, itulah maksudku."

"Tapi, Lily—Bukankah dia suka Teddy? Bukankah dia berkata akan mencari cowok yang setipe dengannya?"

"Menurutku Richard lumayan," kata Rose, lalu menarik piring berisi kue-kue kecil berlapis madu.

"Aku tak tahu, Rose, hanya saja aku tak bisa terima para cowok itu menyukai adikku."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," kata Rose. "Kau tahu Patrick? Dia bertanya padaku tentang Lily."

"Patrick Finch-Fletchley?"

"Ya…" Rose mengangguk. "Harus kau akui, Al, Lily sangat cantik, banyak cowok yang menyukainya. Dan Lily, kurasa dia senang dengan perhatian dari para cowok itu. Lagipula dia harus menyingkirkan Lysander. Dan kuyakinkan kau, Al, Lily mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Aku tahu," kataku, meskipun aku merasa tak ada cowok yang cocok dengan adikku.

"Yuk, ke perpustakaan," ajak Rose setelah dia menghabiskan kue madunya.

Aku memandang berkeliling dan menyadari bahwa meja-meja sudah mulai kosong. Lily dan Hugo telah kembali ke asrama mereka tanpa berpamitan.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Apa yang akan dikatakan James kalau aku menulis Lily punya pacar? Dia pasti akan menyalahkanku.

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Kamis, 2 September 2023**

 **Waktu:** **10.20 pm**

 **Lokasi:** **Menara Astronomi**

Menurut informasi, di menara ini murid-murid sering berkumpul untuk merokok, mabuk-mabukan dan berkelahi. Tapi sejauh ini tak ada apa-apa di sini, kecuali beberapa teropong bintang.

Zabini, yang sejak dalam perjalanan menyusuri koridor terus mengomeliku tentang keterlambatan, sekarang memandang kosong pada tembok batu di depannya. Aku merasa tak enak. Maksudku, aku tahu dia mengalami hari yang berat; dia pasti menderita dicela dan di- _bully_ oleh murid-murid yang tak suka pada peraturan baru itu, apalagi dengan adanya gossip tentang dia berciuman dengan Ethan Davies—dan aku menambah masalah dengan terlambat hadir untuk melakukan patroli.

Karena merasa bersalah dan ingin bersikap ramah, seperti yang selalu diingatkan Rose, aku segera berkata, "Aku minta maaf tadi terlambat. Aku bertemu Zoe di depan perpustakaan dan kami mengobrol tentang—"

"Aku tak ingin tahu apa yang kauobrolkan dengan Crouch, itu bukan urusanku," potongnya dingin. "Dan kau sudah seharusnya minta maaf."

Oke! Aku harus segera menyadari bahwa Zabini tak akan bersikap ramah padaku jika dia tak menginginkan sesuatu.

Kami berpandangan selama beberapa saat, dan saat aku mengalihkan pandangan dia bertanya, "Mengapa kau tak bilang padaku tentang liontin itu? Kau sudah tahu bahwa Lysander Scamander pemilik liontin itu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, dan setelah beberapa saat berpikir, aku melanjutkan, "Aku tak bilang padamu karena aku tak ingin kau tahu tentang Lysander. Menurutku, tak ada gunanya kau tahu, karena itu tak akan mengubah apapun."

Dia terdiam sedetik, lalu mengulang pelan, "Tak akan mengubah apapun— karena aku akan menikah dengan Vincent."

"Benar, kau akan menikah dengan Vincent Goyle," aku membenarkan, memandangnya dengan prihatin. Hidup Zabini memang rumit, banyak aturan dan masa depan yang sudah diatur.

Kami saling pandang lagi selama beberapa saat, dan aku bertanya "Apakah kau benar-benar menyukai Lysander?"

Wajahnya tampak mengeras dan dia mengeram, "Apapun perasaanku padanya bukan urusanmu."

Aku, yang juga mengalami hari yang buruk karena beberapa murid memanggilku Ketua Murid Slebor saat lewat di koridor, segera merasakan kemarahan yang kupendam sejak tadi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukannya?" aku mengeram padanya.

"Berhenti melakukan apa?" dia mendelik.

"Bersikap seolah hanya kau sendiri yang mengalami hari yang buruk… Aku tak tahu apa yang kaualami, tapi bisakah kau tidak melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku?"

"Aku tak melampiaskan kemarahanku padamu."

"Barusan kau melakukannya. Aku bertanya baik-baik dan kau menjawab dengan ketus."

"Bukan aku sendiri yang melakukannya. Kau juga sering menjawab dengan ketus saat aku bertanya baik-baik."

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu kita mengawali segalanya dengan buruk; kita saling bersikap dingin, mencela dan saling menjatuhkan. Tapi bisakah kita berhenti melakukannya dan—dan memulai hubungan yang baru?"

Dia memandangku, terbelalak.

"Dengar, kita tinggal dalam asrama yang sama, dan itu sulit kalau kita terus saling bersikap dingin. Kita juga punya masalah yang sama, jadi kita harus bekerja sama. Yeah, menunurutku kita harus berdamai. Bagaimana?"

"Kau ingin kita berdamai—berteman?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu—berteman?" Aku mengulurkan tangan padanya, berniat menjabat tangannya.

Dia memandang tanganku selama beberapa saat dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tahu, Potter, entah mengapa setiap kali melihatmu aku jadi ingin marah-marah. Aku tak menyukaimu. Kau—yeah—kurasa kau punya masalah kepribadian—"

"Oke," potongku cepat, menarik tanganku. "Aku tahu kepribadianku sangat buruk, tak cocok bergaul denganmu, _Princess_. Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sekarang kita harus memeriksa Menara Utara. Ayo!"

Aku berjalan mendahuluinya sambil berpikir, jika Zabini tak bisa menerimaku apa adanya, hubungan kami akan tetap seperti ini selamanya.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Oke, lupakan Zabini dan semua masalahnya, selamat datang tahun yang sulit! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di kamarku sementara di kamar sebelah ada orang yang sangat tidak menyukaiku? Apakah aku harus kembali ke kamarku di asrama Gryffindor?

* * *

 **Review, ya, sampai jumpa di KNG 10 chapter 4!**

 **RR :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview KNG 10 chapter 3: Szyunn, Kendra, helloterahe, HapherGxx, nmfath28, Yuliita, Mrs. X, Guest, LaviniaCho21, bilapotter, intanmalusen, ejacatKyu, makhluk misterius, Luna, celestial bronze, Aumy Misturu Koga, Eliza Malfoy, Dande Liona, misshyo, delphie potter, conandina, mrsbubugig, Ha Ni, aiko, Chalttermore3-23, yanchan. Terima kasih banyak, teman-teman, masih setia pada KNG meskipun sudah sekian lama, aku sangat menghargainya.** **Selamat membaca** **KNG 10** **chapter** **4** **!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

 **KISAH NEXT GENERATION** **10** **:** **MASALAH KETUA MURID**

Chapter 4

 **Tanggal:** **Rabu** **,** **8 September** **2023**

 **Waktu:** **12:32 pm**

 **Lokasi:** **Kamar mandi di lantai 4**

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pelacur itu?"

 _Pelacur_?

Aku mengerutkan kening dan mengurungkan niat untuk keluar dari bilik kamar mandi.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatmu menyukai pelacur itu. Jalang sombong seperti dia harusnya diperkosa beramai-ramai," kata suara itu lagi, yang setelah kudengar lagi kusadari ternyata adalah suara Anthony Corner.

Terdengar suara tawa, dan suara Ethan Davies berkata, "Kau bicara tentang Zabini?"

"Ya, dia… Siapa lagi yang cocok disebut _pelacur_ kalau bukan dia?"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat, ingin rasanya meninju Corner.

Davies tertawa lagi, kemudian berkata dengan suara penuh penyesalan, "Tak terjadi apa-apa… Kupikir setelah menerima bunga, dia mau kuajak kencan. Eh, ternyata tidak." Dia mengerang. "Cewek itu benar-benar membuatku frustrasi. Kami baik-baik saja di kereta api; dia berbicara dengan ramah padaku dan tampak benar-benar senang. Esoknya dia bersikap dingin dan berpura-pura tak mengenalku. Keterlaluan, kan?"

Corner menggumamkan simpati dan aku menyeringai. Ya, itu memang gaya Zabini: dia hanya bersikap ramah jika ada yang diinginkannya. Dalam hal ini, dia menginginkan mawar putih itu.

"Kau harus segera _move on_ dari pelacur itu, sobat, tak ada gunanya. Lihat sekarang! Kau hanya dipermainkan."

"Ya, aku memang merasa dipermainkan," geram Davies. "Cewek jalang itu benar-benar jahat! Mungkin sudah banyak cowok yang dipermainkannya… Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tinggalkan dan lupakan, cari yang lain! Kurasa satu ciuman dengan cewek tercantik di Hogwarts sudah cukup."

"Aku bohong, kami tak berciuman. Aku kesal dia berpura-pura tak mengenalku, jadi aku bilang saja ke anak-anak Slytherin bahwa kami berciuman."

Corner tertawa. "Kurasa itu cara yang bagus untuk balas dendam, Sobat. Sekarang dia benar-benar dimusuhi. Semua orang berpikir kalian berciuman dan dia dituduh melanggar aturan Ketua Murid."

"Sebenarnya kasihan juga melihatnya harus menderita dicerca setiap kali lewat di koridor—"

"Buat apa kau kasihan padanya? Tak ada gunanya, dia tak akan peduli."

"Benar juga. Siapa peduli jika dia dicerca, di _bully_ atau—"

Aku keluar dari bilik kamar mandi sambil membanting pintu membuat Davies dan Corner terlonjak.

"Kau tanya siapa yang peduli, Davies?" aku bertanya sambil berjalan mendekati mereka. "Aku peduli. Aku peduli karena dia tak seharusnya menerima perlakuan itu." Setelah sampai di depan mereka, aku melanjutkan, "Potong sepuluh angka karena berbohong, Davies!"

Davies yang sudah tersadar dari rasa kagetnya segera berkata dengan sengit, "Jangan mengada-ngada! Kau tak bisa memotong angkaku begitu saja."

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Apakah kau lupa aku Ketua Murid tahun ini?" Aku menyeringai, dan dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi gemerincing yang menandakan angka asrama Ravenclaw telah berkurang.

Davies mendelik, dan aku beralih memandang Corner.

"Dan kau, Corner, potong sepuluh angka karena memanggil Ketua Murid dengan _pelacur_. Aku tak mau dengar kau memanggilnya begitu lagi, kalau aku mendengarnya kau benar-benar akan menyesal."

"Aku tak akan memanggilnya pelacur di depanmu, tentunya," tukas Corner jengkel, lalu pada Davies dia berkata, "Ayo! Kita pergi!" Dan keduanya keluar sambil membanting pintu.

Kesal karena tak punya alasan yang bagus untuk meninju Corner, aku menendang tempat sampah di dekatku membuat tempat sampah itu terpelanting dan mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitan dilanjutkan dengan makian kasar.

" _Diam_!" jeritku, mengatur tempat sampah itu kembali ke tempatnya dengan tongkat sihir, lalu beralih ke wastafel untuk membasuh wajahku.

Setelah tenang, aku berpikir segi positifnya adalah Zabini tidak berciuman dengan Davies.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Omong-omong, mengapa Zabini berciuman dengan Davies menjadi masalah buatku?

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Rabu, 8 September 2023**

 **Waktu:** **7:40 pm**

 **Lokasi:** **Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor**

Malam ini ruang rekreasi sepi, anak-anak Gryffindor masih sedang menikmati makan malam mereka di Aula Besar, sementara Suzanna dan aku memanfaatkan suasana sepi ini dengan berciuman.

"Malam ini aku ikut ke kamarmu, ya!" pinta Suzanna setelah beberapa kali berciuman dan kami saling melepaskan diri.

Aku tertawa. "Tak mungkin, kan? Di sana ada Alfred, John, Joe, dan—Aku Ketua Murid-nya, aku harus jadi teladan yang baik bagi mereka. Kalau aku bawa cewek ke kamar, artinya aku tak bisa jadi teladan."

"Bukan, bukan kamarmu di sini, maksudku kamarmu di asrama Ketua Murid. Aku belum pernah melihat kamar Ketua Murid, aku ingin melihatnya, boleh, ya?"

"Sudah lima hari ini aku tak tidur di sana. Aku tak tahu apakah Zabini—"

"Kau tak bisa menghindari Zabini selamanya. Ayolah, Al, aku ingin melihat kamarmu."

"Aku tidak menghindari Zabini," sahutku jengkel. "Aku hanya—"

"—hanya tak ingin tidur di kamarmu, karena ada yang membencimu di kamar sebelah, aku tahu itu. Tapi kau tak bisa di sini selamanya, tak ada gunanya, dan masalah tak akan selesai jika kau terus menghindar. Dan jika dia tak ingin berteman denganmu dan tak ingin membiarkanmu membantunya, itu urusannya sendiri. Kurasa kau tak rugi apa-apa jika kau tak berteman dengannya, benar, kan?"

"Aku memang tak rugi apa-apa." Aku mengangguk. "Aku hanya merasa jahat karena tak bisa membantunya."

"Ah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, tak ada alasan untuk merasa seperti itu." Dia menggeleng kepala. "Sudahlah, sekarang saatnya kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid!" Dia lalu berdiri dan mencoba menarikku dari kursi.

Aku tertawa. "Kau takkan kuat menarikku."

"Siapa bilang? Aku bisa, kok, aku ini sekuat macan."

Aku tertawa lagi dan terus tertawa saat dia mencoba dan mencoba, tapi gagal untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Berapa sih beratmu? Aku seperti menarik batu karang," komentarnya saat sudah duduk lagi dan bersandar lemas padaku.

"100 kilo, mungkin."

"Mana mungkin, kau pasti bercanda."

Aku tersenyum lebar, lalu memandangnya dengan serius. "Kau benar-benar ingin melihat kamar Ketua Murid."

Dia duduk tegak dan memandangku dengan penuh harap. "Ya, aku ingin melihatnya, _please_!"

"Tapi tak ada yang istimewa di sana. Kamar itu sama saja seperti kamar-kamar lain di Hogwarts."

"Tapi aku tetap ingin melihatnya, _please, please_!"

"Baiklah, ayo!" Aku lalu berdiri.

Dia tetap duduk dan meringis padaku. "Kau tahu, aku capek _banget_! Tadi aku kan berusaha menarikmu dari kursi, dan—" Dia berhenti bicara dan sekali lagi memandangku dengan penuh harap.

Aku menaikkan alis, tak mengerti.

"Aku capek, jadi kau harus menggendongku sampai ke asrama Ketua Murid," perintahnya, mengulurkan kedua tangannya padaku.

"Oke, siapa takut?" aku tersenyum licik, lalu mengangkatnya ke pundakku seperti memanggul karung kentang.

Dia menjerit dan memberontak. "Hei, turunkan aku! Aku tak mau yang begini."

Aku menahan pinggangnya kuat-kuat, sehingga dia tak bisa bergerak. "Kau minta digendong, dan aku sedang melakukan sekarang."

"Tapi, aku tak minta yang seperti ini. Yang keren sedikit, _dong_!"

Aku tertawa, lalu memutarnya sedekian rupa, sehingga aku menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk menggendongnya.

"Oke?" tanyaku.

"Sempurna," katanya, lalu cekikikan.

Aku meringis, cewek memang suka yang aneh-aneh.

"Apakah aku berat?" dia bertanya kuatir.

"Berat sekali! 100 ton," keluhku, sengaja tertatih-tatih membawanya melangkah menuju pintu ruang rekreasi.

Dia cemberut, aku mengedip dan tersenyum.

"Kau seringan bulu," kataku, lalu melangkah dengan santai menuju pintu.

"Ah, kau memang pandai memuji," katanya, lalu cekikikan lagi.

Dan sebelum kami mencapai pintu, pintu itu terbuka. Rose masuk dengan membawa sebuah buku hijau gelap setebal bantal yang bagian depannya tertulis dengan tinta emas: _Pengantar Perlindungan Diri edisi Kedua_. Dia, selama beberapa detik, terperangah memandang kami.

"Hai, Rose," sapa Suzanne, menyadarkan Rose.

"Hai juga!" balas Rose, lalu menaikan alisnya. "Apakah kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar aturan Ketua Murid?"

"Kami hanya berlatih agar tak canggung saat nanti kami jadi pengantin," kata Suzanne, lalu mengedip padaku.

Aku balas mengedip, dan Rose mengerutkan kening tak yakin, membuat Suzanne dan aku tertawa.

"Oh, hentikan!" perintah Rose kesal, lalu meletakkan buku di kursi terdekat. "Melihat kalian punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang, kalian pasti sudah mengerjakan PR-PR kalian."

"Aku belum mengerjakannya," kata Suzanne santai, lalu memberi isyarat padaku untuk menurunkannya. Setelah berdiri lagi, Suzanne melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, Rose, kau terlalu banyak belajar. Sekarang bulan September, dan kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum NEWT.

"Semakin lama kau menunda mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu, pekerjaan itu akan semakin menumpuk," kata Rose bijak.

Suzanne tertawa dan aku mendengus, Rose memang tak pernah bersenang-senang.

Rose mengabaikan Suzanne, lalu memandangku. "Al, Profesor McGonagall mencarimu. Katanya, kau harus segera menemuinya."

"Mengapa McGonagall mencariku?"

"Entahlah." Rose menggelengkan kepala. "Mungkin ingin bicara tentang kinerjamu sebagai Ketua Murid."

Aku mengeluh, kami baru seminggu di Hogwarts bagaimana McGonagall bisa sudah mempertanyakan kinerjaku sebagai Ketua Murid.

"Dan—" Rose melanjutkan sambil menarik keluar sepucuk surat dari balik jubahnya. "—surat dari Aunt Ginny."

Aku menerima surat itu dengan heran. "Buat apa Mom menulis padaku? Ini kan masih belum sampai sebulan. Apakah terjadi sesuatu di rumah?" Dengan cemas aku memandang Rose.

"Tak terjadi apa-apa, semua baik-baik saja. Aunt Ginny mungkin ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," kata Rose menenangkan. "Ayo, baca suratmu sebelum kau menemui McGonagall!"

Aku membuka surat dan mulai membaca:

 _Aku tak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Kau benar-benar membuat ayahmu dan aku kecewa_ _—_.

"Kau membuat mereka kecewa?" Rose, yang ikut membaca di sampingku, memandangku dengan bingung. "Apa telah yang kaulakukan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak melakukan apapun yang mengecewakan. Mungkin surat ini bukan untukku, ini pasti untuk Lily." Aku membalikkan sampul surat, ternyata memang namakulah yang tertulis di sana. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

"Ayo, baca lagi!" kata Rose, dan kami berdua kembali membaca:

 _Ariella menulis pada kami dan bercerita tentang kelakuanmu yang mengecewakan. Katanya kau membiarkan dia membereskan masalah Ketua Murid sendiri, kau tak membantunya sama sekali. Kau juga bersikap kasar padanya, dan yang paling membuatku kecewa kau tidak tidur di kamarmu di asrama Ketua Murid. Apa yang terjadi, Al? Kami membesarkanmu bukan untuk bersikap kasar dan melepaskan tanggungjawab._

 _Kalau kau tak ingin aku datang ke Hogwarts dan memaksamu kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid, kau harus segera kembali ke kamarmu di asrama itu sekarang juga_ _—_ _kau dengar aku, sekarang juga! Dan segeralah berdamai dengan Ariella, pastikan kau minta maaf padanya dan jangan lagi bersikap kasar._

 _Balas surat ini kalau kau sudah kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid!_

 _Mom_

 _PS: Katakan pada Ariella, aku mengucapkan selamat menjadi Ketua Murid_

"Wow!" Rose berseru kagum. "Dia hebat!"

Aku mengerut kening. "Apanya?"

"Dia tak mengenal Aunt Ginny, tapi dia berani sekali menulis padanya."

"Mom mengenal Zabini," kataku tak senang. "Dan kurasa Mom menyukainya. Seingatku, Mom menyuruhnya datang lagi ke Godric's Hollow kalau dia punya waktu."

"Kapan Aunt Ginny bilang begitu? Kok aku tak tahu."

"Kejadiannya musim panas kemarin. Saat itu kau kan dikira sudah meninggal, dia dan Malfoy lalu datang untuk melayat."

"Melayat? Kedengarannya meragukan." Rose tak percaya. "Kau yakin mereka datang untuk melayat?"

"Waktu itu aku juga curiga, mereka tak begitu meyakinkan. Jelas sekali Malfoy berusaha menyingkirkanku dari sana, dia menyuruh Zabini membawaku menjauh dari rumah, sementara dia melakukan sesuatu di kamarmu."

"Melakukan sesuatu di kamarku? Melakukan apa?"

"Entah apa, yang pasti saat aku kembali, dia ada di kamarmu. Katanya sih, sedang menyampaikan kata-kata perpisahan secara pribadi."

"Dan kau percaya?"

"Aku tak percaya, tapi aku tak bisa menduga apa yang dilakukannya di sana. Mungkin sedang mencari sesuatu. Apakah kau kehilangan sesuatu?"

Rose merenung sesaat, lalu berkata, "Ya, aku memang telah kehilangan beberapa barang."

"Apa yang hilang?"

"Sebuah buku perpustakaan dan catatan harianku—" Rose berhenti bicara dan memandangku dengan ketakutan. "Al, kurasa itulah yang dilakukannya. Dia mengambil catatan harianku dan—dan karena itulah dia tahu."

"Tahu apa?"

"Tahu kalau aku sangat mencintainya. Perasaanku tertulis dengan jelas dalam catatan harian itu. Oh, dan itu sangat memalukan!" Rose mencengkram rambutnya dengan bingung. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak bisa lagi memandang wajahnya—"

"Hei, Rose!" Aku mengguncangnya pelan. "Tenangkan dirimu, jangan membuat dirimu tertekan karena itu! Kau tak ingin kembali ke St. Mungo, kan?"

"Ya, ya, benar, Al, aku harus tenang." Dia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Yang harus kaulakukan adalah melupakan dan menjalani hidupmu… Kurasa Malfoy tak peduli. Bukankah dia berkata bahwa dia tak akan mendekatimu lagi?"

Rose terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk. "Kau benar, tak ada gunanya aku memikirkannya."

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat, dan Suzanne mengambil surat dari tanganku.

"Jadi, kau akan kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid?" tanya Rose, setelah memberikan pandangan sekilas pada Suzanne yang sedang membaca surat.

"Kurasa begitu, aku tak ingin Mom datang dan memaksaku kembali ke asrama itu."

"Kau sih, hanya karena Zabini tak mau berteman denganmu, kau tak mau tidur di sebelah kamarnya."

"Aku tak akan bisa tidur, jika di kamar sebelah ada orang yang membenciku," kataku tegas.

Rose memutar bola matanya, dan Suzanne, yang sudah selesai membaca surat, tertawa.

"Tapi, pelacur sok suci ini benar-benar keterlaluan menurutku," kata Suzanne. "Dia benar-benar pengadu! Mungkin dia juga mengadukanmu pada McGonagall, karena itulah McGonagall mencarimu."

"Oh benar juga, aku harus segera menemui McGonagall," kataku cepat, lalu berpamitan pada Rose dan Suzanne.

"Kau berjanji untuk membawaku melihat kamar Ketua Murid!" seru Suzanne saat aku mencapai pintu.

"Tunggu aku di sana! Kata kuncinya _Blind Man_. Semoga Zabini belum menggantinya."

Sambil dengan pelan menutup pintu ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, aku berpikir, jika Zabini terus berkorenpondensi dengan Mom, aku harus berhati-hati. Zabini pasti akan terus mengawasiku dan melaporkannya pada Mom.

Kok kejadian seperti ini rasanya tidak asing? Aku lalu teringat pada apa yang dilakukan Lysander pada Lily. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Lysander dan Zabini memang cocok. Ataukah anak-anak Slytherin memang seperti itu, selalu menggunakan cara licik untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Semoga McGonagall tidak lama-lama menahanku malam ini.

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Rabu, 8 September 2023**

 **Waktu:** **8:20 pm**

 **Lokasi:** **Asrama Ketua Murid**

Perkiraan Suzanne memang benar, Zabini telah mengadukanku pada McGonagall. Sekarang beliau melarang keras aku meninggalkan Asrama Ketua Murid dan bertekad untuk menyingkirkan ranjangku dari kamar anak laki-laki Gryffindor. Beliau bahkan tak peduli dan menolak mendengar komentarku tentang Zabini. Dan setelah menderita sakit telinga dikuliahi McGonagall tentang tanggung jawab selama hampir satu jam, aku diijinkan pergi.

Tapi suasana tak menyenangkan menyambutku saat aku masuk ke ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Suzanne dan Zabini sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan dan saling mendelik. Aku menduga, mereka baru saja bertengkar atau mungkin baru akan memulainya. Aku memutar bola mataku dan bertanya-tanya apakah setelah sakit telinga dengan McGonagall, aku akan menderita sakit mata melihat dua cewek cantik bertengkar. Sebenarnya, aku tak keberatan kalau mereka bertengkar memperebutkanku. Hahaha, bercanda!

Mendengarku masuk, Suzanne segera berdiri dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Mengapa lama sekali, Al? Aku jadi harus menunggumu dengan Ketua Murid sok itu."

"Banyak yang dikatakan McGonagall dan aku tak ingat apa-apa saja itu. Omong-omong, bukankah aku menyuruhmu menunggu di kamar?"

Suzanne melemparkan pandangan jengkel pada Zabini. "Itulah yang ingin kulakukan, tapi dia melarangnya."

Zabini mengabaikan Suzanne dan memandangku dengan tajam. "Kau seharusnya tak memberikan kata kunci asrama ini pada sembarang orang, Potter, juga tidak pada cewekmu. Dan, kau Finnigan, kau tak boleh seenaknya masuk ke kamar Ketua Murid, apa lagi kamar cowok. Di mana harga dirimu?"

Suzanne tampak marah, dan aku segera menenangkannya, "Tak apa-apa, aku ada di sini sekarang. Kau pergilah ke kamarku nanti aku menyusul, aku masih harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan _Headgirl_."

Suzanne mengangguk. Dan setelah memberikan pandangan jengkel pada Zabini, dia masuk ke kamarku lalu membanting pintu.

"Kau tak diijinkan membawa cewekmu ke asrama ini, Potter," geram Zabini.

"Aku tak pernah membaca peraturan itu," balasku.

"Memang tak ada peraturan tertulis tentang itu, tapi kau seharusnya tahu bahwa membawa cewek ke kamar melanggar peraturan."

"Itu kan peraturan yang kaubuat sendiri."

"Ya, itu peraturan yang kubuat, karena aku berhak melakukannya. Aku Ketua Murid dan penghuni tempat ini."

"Aku juga Ketua Murid dan penghuni tempat ini, jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan."

"Tapi tidak bisakah kau menghargaiku? Bagaimana menurutmu perasaanku, jika di kamar sebelah ada orang yang berhubungan seks?"

 _Berhubungan seks?_

Aku memandangnya, tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir bahwa Suzanne dan aku mungkin akan melakukan perbuatan yang—Dan itu hanya karena aku mengajak Suzanne ke kamarku. Mengapa dia selalu punya pikiran negatif tentangku? Yah menurutku, Zabini adalah sesuatu yang tampak luar memang indah, tapi dalamnya penuh kotoran. Dia memang cantik, tapi pikirannya penuh dengan hal-hal negatif yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa semua orang melakukan hal-hal negatif. Apa yang ada di dalam hati terpancar lewat kata-kata dan perbuatan. Itulah yang terjadi pada Zabini. Pikiran negatifnya terbawa-bawa dalam berkata-kata dan memperlakukan orang lain. Dia juga hanya suka melihat sisi negatif dan mencari-cari yang terburuk dari seseorang. Sungguh sayang sekali!

"Mengapa kau memandangku begitu?" dia bertanya dengan jengkel.

"Begitu bagaimana?" tantangku.

"Kau seperti—seperti kasihan padaku… Kau kasihan padaku?"

"Kalau kau berpikir begitu, ya begitulah!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku tak menjawab, tapi memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian selama beberapa saat. Sebenarnya, apa yang harus kulakukan terhadapnya? Aku tak bisa menghindar darinya, karena kami harus bersama-sama menjalankan tugas dan tanggung jawab kami sebagai Ketua Murid. Dan itu tak bisa kulakukan jika Zabini terus membenciku dan terus berpikiran negatif tentangku. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menjalani tahun ini dengan tenang dan senang? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Potter, jangan hanya memandangku saja, wajahku tak akan berubah meskipun kau terus melihatnya." Dia tertawa suram pada leluconnya sendiri, lalu memandangku dengan jengkel. "Kau harus menyuruh Finnigan pergi, aku tak suka dia ada di sini. Dan Potter, kalau kau ingin seorang gadis terpesona padamu, lakukan hal yang lebih bermanfaat, jangan memamerkan kamarmu dan apa yang bisa kaulakukan di ranjang!"

Apa maksud kalimat terakhirnya itu? Ah, tapi aku tak ingin memikirkannya. Lebih baik aku segera pergi, berlama-lama didekatnya hanya membuat tekanan darahku naik.

"Mau ke mana, Potter? Aku belum selesai denganmu," katanya saat aku hendak melangkah menuju kamarku.

"Tapi aku sudah selesai denganmu, permisi!"

Dia bergerak cepat menghalangi langkahku, membuatku terpaksa harus menghadapinya lagi.

"Apa lagi? Dengar, aku sibuk, orang yang sangat penting bagiku sedang menungguku di balik pintu."

Alisnya terangkat tinggi. Aku yakin sekali dia tak percaya pada pernyataanku bahwa Suzanne adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku. Mungkin menurutnya, Suzanne hanya sebagai tempatku menyalurkan hasrat seksual.

"Aku tak peduli kau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku harus segera menemui Suzanne. Jadi, jika ada yang ingin kaukatakan, segera katakan dengan cepat!"

"Baiklah, ini tentang Ginny, apakah—"

"Ginny? Apakah kau berbicara tentang ibuku?"

"Tentu saja… Aku ingin tahu apakah Ginny menulis—"

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil ibuku dengan hanya nama depannya saja?"

"Mengapa kau terus memotong perkataanku? Ginny-lah yang menyuruhku memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Katanya, dia lebih suka begitu."

" _Dia_ lebih suka begitu?" Aku tak mengerti mengapa Mom menyukai Zabini.

"Dia memang lebih suka begitu. Dia tak mau aku memanggilnya Mrs. Potter, terlalu resmi katanya, jadi aku diijinkan memanggilnya Ginny."

"Oke, terserahlah. Tapi aku ingin tahu, mengapa kau mengadukanku pada ibuku dan McGonagall? Kau ingin aku kembali. Mengapa? Apakah kau tak bisa hidup tanpa aku di asrama ini? Kau merindukanku?"

" _Merindukanmu_?" Zabini terbelalak.

Aku tersenyum senang. Yeah, kurasa aku baru saja menemukan cara untuk menghadapi Zabini. Cewek serius dan berpikiran negatif seperti dia harus dihadapi dengan tenang, santai dan—sedikit gombal mungkin? Dengan begitu, dia tak akan bisa memprediksi apa yang akan kukatakan dan yang akan kulakukan. Dia kan hanya tahu bahwa aku akan marah-marah jika dia mengatakan hal yang buruk tentangku, tapi dia tak akan menduga jika aku mengatakan atau melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

" _Princess_ , kalau kau sangat merindukanku, mengapa tak kaukatakan saja, tak perlu menghubungi orangtuaku," lanjutku ceria. "Oke, aku sudah ada di sini sekarang. Kau ingin memelukku?" Aku mengakhiri kata-kataku sambil membuka tanganku lebar-lebar.

" _Memelukmu_?" Zabini semakin terbelalak dan aku ingin sekali tertawa. Sungguh, ini benar-benar lucu!

"Ya, memelukku," kataku, pelan-pelan maju mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekat!" dia cepat-cepat mundur.

Aku terus maju. "Dan aku tak keberatan jika diberi ciuman selamat datang."

Dia berhenti dan memandangku dengan heran seolah aku sudah benar-benar gila. " _Ciuman_? Potter, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau sudah gila?"

"Kurasa iya, aku tergila-gila padamu," kataku pelan.

Ekspresi wajah Zabini benar-benar lucu; dia tampak bingung, tak percaya dan melihatku seolah baru pertama kali itulah dia melihatku. Dan aku, yang sejak tadi menahan tawa, tak bisa lagi menahannya; aku tertawa.

Dia terbelalak selama sekian detik, lalu mengeram marah sambil menyambar vas kristal kosong di atas meja dan membidik wajahku dengan itu. Aku menghindar, vas itu menghantam tembok dan pecah berkeping-keping disertai bunyi yang keras. Aku berhenti tertawa dan kami berpandangan. Matanya tampak berkilau dan bibirnya berkedut. Dan aku tahu, dia juga menganggap ini lucu. Aku ingin tertawa lagi, tapi—

"Apa yang terjadi?" kepala Suzanne muncul dari pintu kamarku.

"Oh, hanya masalah kecil," kataku, mengayunkan tongkat sihir untuk memperbaiki vas kristal dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Al?" Suzanne tampaknya tak mau menyerah, dia keluar kamar dan berjalan menghampiriku. "Kau tak terluka, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku menenangkannya. "Kembalilah ke kamar, aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi!"

Dia ragu-ragu, tapi aku tersenyum.

"Sungguh, tak ada yang tidak baik-baik saja. Vasnya saja dalam kondisi sempurna. Lihat!" Aku mengangguk ke arah vas kristal.

Kening Suzanne berkerut, tapi dia berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di kamar, tapi jangan lama-lama, ya!" Dia lalu kembali ke kamarku dan menutup pintu.

Aku memandang Zabini yang sekarang mendelik padaku.

"Oke, _Princess_ , sampai di mana kita?"

Dia terus mendelik.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita akan bicara lagi nanti setelah aku menemui Suzanne."

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan di kamar, berdua saja?" dia bertanya.

"Mengapa kau bertanya? Cemburu?"

Zabini terbelalak lagi, lalu menggelengkan kepala; tampaknya dia telah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan sikap antikku, jadi dia berkata, "Potter, aku tetap tak mengijinkan kau membawa cewek ke asrama kita, apa lagi membawanya ke kamarmu dan—"

" _Princess_ , kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan mengapa kau tak bergabung saja?"

"Bergabung?"

"Ya… Kau tahu, banyak yang bisa kita bertiga lakukan." Aku mengedip padanya.

Dia sekali lagi menyambar vas kristal, dan aku cepat-cepat berlari ke kamarku dan menutup pintu sambil tertawa lebar.

Yah, tak ada ruginya mengoda Zabini. Dia lucu kalau sedang marah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dikatakan Zabini?" tanya Suzanne, heran melihatku tertawa.

"Sebenarnya terjadi sesuatu yang lucu—" Aku lalu bercerita padanya. Dan jika aku membayangkan bahwa kami mungkin akan menertawakan Zabini, aku harus kecewa, karena Suzanne tampak tak senang dan kelihatan kuatir.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Entahlah, aku—" Dia berhenti sesaat lalu melanjutkan dengan cepat, "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin kau berhubungan dengan Zabini, karena—biar bagaimanapun dia cantik sekali."

"Aku tahu dia cantik, tapi apa hubungannya dengan—"

"Apakah kau mengatakan hal-hal itu pada Zabini adalah benar-benar untuk bercanda? Apakah kau tidak benar-benar serius menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sedang berkencan denganmu sekarang, tak mungkin aku menyukai gadis lain, kan?"

"Tapi siapa tahu? Kau tampaknya senang sekali menggoda Zabini, dan kudengar kau sangat akrab dengan Zoe Crouch dari Slytherin."

Kurasa pacarku yang cantik ini sedang cemburu. Aku tertawa senang, memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat.

" _Darling_ ," kataku dengan senyum. "Tak ada maksud apa-apa. Dengan Zabini, aku hanya ingin menjalin hubungan baik agar tahun ini tidak jadi tahun yang mengerikan. Kupikir dengan berbicara santai dan sedikit menggodanya, kami akan bisa menjalani tahun ini. Aku _Headboy_ -nya, ingat? Aku harus bisa berteman dengan _Headgirl_. Sementara dengan Zoe, tak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan. Aku tahu Zoe menyukaiku, tapi aku tak membalas perasaannya kok, tenang saja!"

Suzanne tampak tak sepenuhnya yakin, tapi dia tersenyum, lalu menciumku.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Ah, susah juga kalau punya pacar tampan dan banyak yang suka seperti aku ini. Hahaha!

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Senin, 13 September 2023**

 **Waktu:** **7:23 am**

 **Lokasi:** **Aula Besar**

Hari ini Senin dan biasanya semua orang sibuk dengan banyak hal, seperti PR, Qudditch dan sebagainya. Walaupun begitu, ada sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian kami pagi ini. Bersama pos pagi, ada empat burung hantu bergotong royong membawa sebuah keranjang besar berisi mawar-mawar putih yang sangat mencolok. Awalnya kupikir Zabini yang memesannya, tapi keranjang itu mendarat di depan Lysander di meja Slytherin. Dari jauh aku bisa melihat wajah kaget Lysander saat memandang keranjang berisi mawar putih itu. Dan yang menghebohkan lagi, kartu, yang datang bersama keranjang itu, bernyanyi _Happy Birthday to you_ dengan sangat keras membuat seluruh Aula Besar tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Lysander. Yang pasti Lorcan juga karena mereka kembar. Berbicara tentang Lorcan, Roxy pasti sibuk sekali mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuknya.

"Menurutmu apa yang diberikan Roxy pada Lorcan?" tanyaku pada Rose yang sedang menikmati telur rebus dan roti bundar di dekatku.

"Yang pasti bukan mawar putih mengerikan itu," sahut Rose. "Aku heran mengapa ada orang yang suka mawar putih. Mawar itu tak seharum mawar merah."

"Aku suka mawar putih," kataku, teringat apa yang kukatakan pada gadis kecil yang pernah kutemui dulu.

Rose memandangku. "Kupikir cowok tak suka bunga."

"Memang, sih, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan mawar merah, aku lebih suka mawar putih. Mawar putih lebih sederhana dan memancarkan kesan tenang dan damai."

Rose mengerutkan kening, tapi tak berkomentar. Dia memandang meja Slytherin sekilas, lalu cepat-cepat membuang muka.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Malfoy sedang memandangku. Berpura-puralah bicara padaku!"

"Aku sedang bicara padamu."

"Katakan sesuatu!" Rose memaksa.

"Yah, kalau kau memaksa, bagaimana kalau kita menebak siapa yang mengirim mawar putih itu pada Lysander?"

"Pasti cowok," kata Rose. "Tak ada cewek yang mengirim mawar putih pada cowok di hari ulang tahunnya. Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Lysander benar-benar cantik—maksudku dia _cowok cantik_. Mungkin saja dia punya penggemar cowok."

"Kau benar, tapi menurutku ceweklah pengirimnya."

Rose memandangku selama beberapa saat, lalu menyeringai. "Oke! Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Kalau kau benar, aku akan mentraktirmu minum malam ini—Butterbeer, Hog's Head—"

"Hog's Head? Malam ini? Kau mengajakku menyusup ke Hogsmead?"

"Ya… Sudah lama kita tak melakukannya—minum, berdua saja maksudku; kau selalu bersama Suzanne, sih."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan NEWT? Kau selalu bilang kita harus bikin PR."

"Jangan berkomentar tentang itu! Ingat, selain anak ibuku, aku juga anak ayahku."

Sekarang aku yang menyeringai. "Yah, dan aku anak Ibu dan Ayahku. Oke, Hog's Head setelah makan malam. Kalau kau benar, aku akan mentraktirmu."

Rose tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Siapkan Galleonmu, Al, aku yakin, akulah yang benar."

"Jangan yakin dulu, Rose, masih ada kemungkinan aku benar. Aku yakin ceweklah pengirimnya."

Rose mengangkat bahu, lalu bertanya, "Jadi, siapa dari kita yang pergi ke meja Slytherin dan bertanya pada Lysander? Aku tak mungkin melakukannya, aku sedang menghindari Malfoy. Tapi kau bisa, Al, kau bisa berpura-pura berbicara pada Zabini. Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau tak pernah lagi bertengkar dengannya."

"Itu karena aku tak menanggapinya dengan serius."

"Ya, apapunlah… Atau kau bisa bertanya langsung pada Lysander—"

"Mana mungkin! Aku masih tak menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu bertanyalah pada Lily atau Hugo, aku yakin mereka pasti tahu."

"Oke, aku ke meja Slytherin sekarang… Bersiaplah untuk mentraktirku, Rose!"

"Sudah kubilang kaulah yang harus mengeluarkan Galleon," kata Rose, menyeringai.

Aku tertawa, lalu berjalan menuju meja Slytherin. Lily dan Hugo sedang sibuk berbicara dengan teman-teman Slytherin mereka, lagi pula tak ada tempat duduk kosong di dekat mereka. Tapi di sebelah Zabini ada tempat kosong, dan Lysander duduk tepat di depannya. Mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja melandaku, aku segera bergerak mendekati Zabini dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai, _Princess_ ," aku menyapanya dengan senyum yang menurutku paling ceria.

Zabini terbelalak, tak menduga. "A-apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan? Aku sedang duduk di sebelahmu, kan?"

"Oh, lucu sekali, Potter! Katakan apa yang kauinginkan!"

"Aku menginginkanmu, tentunya."

Zabini tampak jengkel. "Serius sedikit kenapa sih?"

"Aku benar-benar serius."

Dia membuang muka dan aku tersenyum. Aku beruntung dia tak melempariku dengan sendok yang dipakainya untuk makan _cereal_.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Potter?" tanya Malfoy yang duduk di sebelah Zabini.

"Hanya datang untuk melihat wajah cantik _Princess_ -ku dari dekat."

Malfoy melongo dan aku tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat beberapa anak Slytherin memandangku, termasuk Lysander yang duduk di depanku.

"Albus, kalau kau datang untuk menganggu ketenangan di sini, lebih baik kau pergi," kata Lysander datar.

Yang menyebalkan dari Lysander adalah dia selalu memanggil namaku dengan lengkap. Dulu dia memanggilku Albus Severus, tapi setelah aku meninjunya dia memanggilku Albus.

"Kebetulan aku ada di sini, Lysander, bukankah aku harus mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun? Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Terima kasih," jawab Lysander. "Ibumu mengirim banyak sekali kue kacang dan cokelat. Dia sepertinya tahu saat ini aku sedang ingin mengkonsumsi cokelat. Cokelat, Albus, bisa merangsang fungsi otak—"

 _Cokelat bisa merangsang fungsi otak?_ Yang benar saja!

"—dan cokelat juga bisa menghilangkan _stress_ karena mengandung—"

"Jadi, siapa yang memberimu mawar putih?" tanyaku langsung, tak ingin mendengar apapun tentang cokelat.

"Entahlah, tak ada alamat pengirim," jawab Lysander, memberikan pandangan jengkel pada mawar putih dalam keranjang di depannya. "Aku bukannya tak berterima kasih, tapi aku benci mawar. Baunya membuatku ingin bersin."

"Tak seperti mawar merah, mawar putih memiliki keharuman yang lembut," kataku, mengambil setangkai mawar dan menciumnya.

"Kalau kau sangat menyukai mawar, Albus, kau boleh membawanya," kata Lysander, mendorong keranjang mawar ke depanku.

Yang benar saja, aku, cowok tulen, membawa-bawa mawar dalam keranjang?

"Aku memang suka, tapi aku tak mungkin membawa-bawa mawar dalam keranjang, kan?"

"Pilihannya hanya dua, kau membawanya atau aku membuangnya dalam tempat sampah di depan Aula Besar."

Aku mendengus, lalu menoleh memandang Zabini yang pucat pasi dan tampaknya akan pingsan.

"Ada apa, _Princess_?" tanyaku kuatir. Bukan apa-apa. Aku kuatir karena jika dia pingsan di sini siapa yang disalahkan, coba? Pasti aku, kan?

Setelah pusat, wajah Zabini berubah merah padam, dia tampak marah. Dan tanpa memandangku ataupun Lysander dia berkata, "Aku yang akan membuang mawar-mawar itu."

"Yah, terserah," kata Lysander tampak heran.

Sebelum Zabini mengambil keranjang mawar dari depanku, aku menggeser keranjang itu jauh dari jangkauannya.

Zabini mendelik.

"Lysander sudah menyerahkan mawar-mawar ini padaku, aku yang akan menyimpannya."

"Potter, berikan keranjang itu padaku!" Zabini berkata keras, sehingga seluruh anak-anak di meja Slytherin memandang kami.

"Aku sudah bilang aku yang akan menyimpannya."

Dengan marah, Zabini mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Keheranan, aku memandangnya. Apakah saking sukanya Zabini pada mawar putih, dia rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya?

" _Princess_ , jangan melakukan hal konyol, kau Ketua Murid, ingat?"

"Jadi berikan keranjang itu padaku!"

"Tidak bisakah aku makan dengan tenang di sini?" Lysander tampak jengkel. "Dengar, kalau kalian berdua suka mawar putih, bagi saja berdua. Keranjang itu penuh mawar."

Zabini dan aku mengabaikannya, kami masih terus berpandangan. Dan aku tiba-tiba saja tahu siapa yang mengirim mawar itu untuk Lysander.

"Oke," kataku pada Zabini. "Mawar ini untukmu! Ayo, ikut aku!"

Aku berjalan keluar Aula Besar dan Zabini mengikutiku.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Jika kuberikan padanya, Zabini pasti akan membuang mawar-mawar ini. Itu tak boleh terjadi. Mawar putih yang diberikan karena cinta ini tak boleh berakhir di tempat sampah.

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Senin, 13 September 2023**

 **Waktu:** **8:10 am**

 **Lokasi:** **Aula Depan**

"Potter!" Zabini memanggil saat kami tiba di Aula Depan.

Aku berbalik dan memandangnya.

"Mengapa tak kauberikan saja mawar itu padaku sekarang?"

"Aku tak berniat menyerahkannya padamu."

"Haa? Tapi tadi—tadi kau bilang mawar itu boleh untukku."

"Itu karena aku tak ingin kita bertengkar di depan banyak orang."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau mengajakku bertengkar."

"Tidak, _Princess_ , kau yang mengajakku bertengkar. Kau yang tak bisa terima bahwa mawar-mawar ini sekarang milikku."

"Mawar-mawar itu bukan milikmu."

"Lysander memberikannya padaku."

"Tapi tetap saja itu bukan milikmu."

Aku menatapnya selama beberapa saat, lalu bertanya, "Apa yang akan kaulakukan pada mawar-mawar ini jika aku memberikannya padamu?"

"Apapun yang akan kulakukan, bukan urusanmu. Tapi, kalau kau ingin tahu, aku akan memberitahumu. Mawar-mawar itu akan kuhancurkannya; aku akan melemparkannya ke dalam perapian di dapur, atau aku akan membuangnya di danau, atau—"

"Aku sudah menduganya, kalau begitu aku tak akan memberikannya padamu."

"Potter—"

"Mengapa kau ingin menghancurkan mawar-mawar ini, bukankah kau suka mawar putih?"

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu… Berikan saja mawar-mawar itu padaku!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, lalu setelah beberapa saat diam, aku berkata, "Aku tahu, kaulah yang mengirim mawar-mawar ini pada Lysander."

Zabini memandangku dengan marah. "Bukan aku!"

"Jangan menyangkal, _Princess_ , aku tahu itu kau! Kau menyukai Lysander dan ingin memberinya bunga. Biasanya, cowoklah yang memberikan bunga pada cewek yang disukainya. Tapi anehnya, aku menganggap caramu itu manis."

Dia menunduk memandang tangannya selama beberapa saat, lalu berkata, "Aku hanya ingin dia ingat padaku. Maksudku, waktu kecil kami pernah mengumpulkan mawar bersama. Dan—dan dia bilang dia suka mawar putih."

"Jadi, kau mengakui bahwa kau yang mengirim mawar-mawar ini?"

Zabini mendelik. "Kau sudah tahu aku yang melakukannya. Mawar-mawar itu berasal dari kebun mawarku di Zabini Mansion."

"Jadi, mengapa kau ingin menghancurkannya?"

"Aku sudah bilang itu bukan urusanmu."

" _Princess_ , bukan salah mawar-mawar ini Lysander tak menyukai mereka. Aku pribadi berpikir bahwa semua orang berubah. Mungkin waktu kecil Lysander suka mawar putih, tapi dia tak menyukainya lagi setelah dewasa. Kau juga tak bisa menyalahkan Lysander karena itu. Harus kukatakan, kau ini orang yang hidup di masa lalu. Kau tak pernah berubah, meskipun semua orang disekelilingmu berubah. Kalau kau menyukai Lysander, yang harus kaulakukan adalah mencaritahu apa yang disukainya sekarang, bukan apa yang disukainya dulu."

"Oh, hentikan omong kosongnya, Potter! Aku hanya menginginkan mawar-mawar itu mengapa sulit sekali mendapatkannya?" Dia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

Setelah terperangah sedetik, aku juga mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku. "Aku juga menginginkan mawar-mawar ini!" kataku sambil mempersiapkan mantra pelindung, siapa tahu Zabini tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Ini konyol!" Zabini benar-benar jengkel. "Mengapa kau mempertahan mawar-mawar itu, Potter? Kau bahkan tak suka mawar."

"Siapa bilang aku tak suka mawar? Aku suka mawar putih."

"Kau berkata begitu hanya untuk menggodaku, kan?"

"Tidak, aku serius."

"Oh, baiklah, terserah!" Habis berkata begitu, Zabini berbalik dan berjalan hendak kembali ke Aula Besar.

Aku juga bergerak ke arah tangga pualam. Aku ingin menata mawar-mawar ini dalam vas kristal di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Itu keinginanku, tapi—

" _Accio_ keranjang!"

Keranjang mawar terlepas dari tanganku. Aku berbalik dan melihat keranjang itu melayang menuju tangan Zabini. Yah, seharusnya aku tak boleh percaya begitu saja pada seorang Slytherin. Aku sudah berulang-ulang mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa Slytherin itu licik, dan Zabini juga.

"Aku hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi miliku, Potter," kata Zabini menyeringai.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" kataku, mempersiapkan mantra untuk merebut keranjang itu.

Zabini terperangah sedetik, lalu berlari menjauh. Aku mengejarnya.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Sebenarnya apa sih yang kulakukan? Aku tak mungkin mengejarnya berkeliling kastil, kan? Tapi itulah yang kulakukan. Dan kurasa aku benar-benar sudah gila.

* * *

 **Tanggal:** **Senin, 13 September 2023**

 **Waktu:** **10 pm**

 **Lokasi:** **Kelas Kosong di lantai dasar – Tepi Danau, Hogwarts.**

Lorcan dan Lysander telah mendapatkan ijin khusus dari McGonagall untuk merayakan ulang tahun mereka yang ke-18 di sebuah kelas kosong di lantai dasar. Jadi murid kelas tujuh memang menyenangkan, kita diberi ijin melakukan beberapa hal yang tak mungkin diberikan pada saat kita kelas enam atau kelas satu. Menurut McGonagall, anak kelas tujuh sudah dewasa dan bisa mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku sendiri berpendapat bahwa tak ada salahnya bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman kelas tujuh kami, karena sebentar lagi kami akan berpisah dan meninggalkan Hogwarts.

Lorcan dan Lysander telah mengundang semua murid kelas tujuh Hogwarts, juga anggota tim Quidditch Ravenclaw, dan kami diijinkan membawa pasangan dari kelas yang lebih rendah. Mereka juga sudah meminta Madam Rosmerta mengirimkan _mead_ dalam jumlah besar dan mendapatkan layanan _catering_ dari Peri-Rumah Hogwarts. Entah berapa mereka membayar untuk itu. McGonagall pasti tak mau Peri-Rumah Hogwarts melayani pesta pribadi tanpa bayaran. Hasil dari itu tentu bisa digunakan untuk gaji Peri-Rumah atau diberikan sebagai dana santunan untuk anak-anak Penyihir yang kurang mampu. Dan mengapa aku membahas bagaimana McGonagall mengatur managemen keuangan Hogwarts, itu kan urusan McGonagall dan staff-nya.

Selain itu, Lorcan dan Lysander juga mengundang Snow Plan dan seorang penyanyi cantik yang rasa-rasanya pernah kulihat entah di mana. Katanya, dia adalah _trainee_ di SAF Agency.

"Itu Fluge," bisik Suzanne yang duduk di sampingku dengan memakai gaun malam berwarna pink.

 _Fluge_? Selina?

Aku menoleh ke panggung lagi dan menyadari bahwa yang sedang menyanyikan lagu _Dekat Denganmu_ bersama Snow Plan adalah benar-benar Selina. Wow! Saking cantiknya Selina, aku sampai tak mengenalnya, dan aku juga tak menduga dia sudah diijinkan bernyanyi untuk komersial, padahal belum sampai sebulan dia menjadi _trainee_. Wah, Selina memang hebat. Jika saja James ada di sini—

"Hai, Al," James menyapaku, lalu duduk di kursi kosong di dekatku.

"James!" Aku benar-benar kaget.

"Tak perlu kaget begitu! Kau harusnya tahu aku akan ada di sini. Aku tak mungkin melewatkan pesta ulang tahun pemilik Shamrock. Kau ingat aku diterima sebagai _seeker_ di tim itu, kan?"

"Er, ya—" Aku masih tak percaya.

Dan karena aku diam saja, Suzanne segera memperkenalkan dirinya pada James.

"Sudahkah kau melihat Selina?" tanya James setelah beberapa saat. "Dia cantik, kan?"

"Ya," kataku, kembali memandang panggung.

Kami terdiam dan menonton duet Snow Plan dan Selina.

"Kau sudah bertemu Mom dan Dad?" tanya James, setelah denting piano berhenti.

"Mom dan Dad ada di sini?"

"Al, tentu saja mereka ada di sini. Mereka berteman dengan Luna Scamander."

"Benar…" Aku mengangguk, dan memusatkan perhatian pada sekelilingku. Tadi saat makan malam aku tak begitu memperhatikan, tapi ternyata selain murid kelas tujuh dan para staff Hogwarts, Lorcan dan Lysander telah mengundang orang-orang lain juga; ada pegawai Kementrian, pegawai Scamander Research Laboratory, Pemain Quidditch Shamrock dan—seorang cewek yang memakai gaun hitam berkilau yang ternyata adalah—Roxy!

"Itu Roxy…" bisikku pada James yang sekarang memandang deretan kursi samping panggung di mana Selina duduk menanti gilirannya untuk beryanyi lagi.

"Aku tahu… Dia berkencan dengan Lorcan, jadi dia harus hadir di sini… Al, aku harus menemui Selina, sampai nanti!"

"Kupikir James dan Selina Fluge sudah putus," kata Suzanne sambil memandang James yang terus menjauh.

"Mereka jadian lagi setelah lulus Hogwarts," kataku sambil lalu, karena masih memandang para tamu yang berseliweran dalam ruang kelas yang sudah dihias dan diperbesar secara sihir ini. "Apakah kau melihat, Rose? Aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi setelah makan siang."

Siang tadi aku telah bercerita pada Rose tentang Lysander, mawar putih dan Zabini, jadi dia berutang Butterbear Hog's Head padaku. Aku menang taruhan.

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya di tengah orang banyak ini," kata Suzanne yang juga sedang memandang berkeliling. "Hei, itu Abigail, dia tetanggaku di Irlandia!" Dia memandang seseorang dalam kerumunan di sebelah kiri. "Yuk, kita temui dia!"

"Ah, kau pergi saja, dia kan temanmu. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

"Kau tak apa-apa kutinggal?"

"Tak apa-apa, pergilah! Sudah lama kau tak bertemu dengannya, kan?"

"Sebenarnya iya… Thanks ya, Al, sampai nanti!"

"Jangan cepat-cepat kembali! Aku baik-baik saja."

Suzanne tersenyum, lalu bergegas ke kiri dan menghilang dalam keramaian.

Aku sudah hendak berdiri dan berniat mencari Rose saat Zabini muncul dari keramaian diikuti oleh kedua orangtuaku. Aku terperangah. Wah, Zabini memang hebat, cepat sekali dia menemukan orangtuaku. Apa yang hendak dilakukannya sekarang?

"Al," Zabini menyapaku sambil tersenyum.

Keningku berkerut. Sejak kapan dia memanggilku Al?

"Ariella," balasku menggunakan nama depannya sambil tersenyum. Kalau dia ingin memainkan peran sebagai temanku di depan orangtuaku, tentu saja aku harus mengikuti gaya permainannya.

"Aku bertemu orangtuamu saat sedang mencarimu—"

Aku meragukan itu, dia pasti dengan sengaja telah mencari orangtuaku.

"—dan bercerita sedikit tentangmu. Mereka ingin bertemu dengan teman kencanmu. Mana Suzanne?"

Oh, jadi ini rencananya. Dia ingin aku memperkenalkan Suzanne pada kedua orangtuaku. Sebenarnya, apa keuntungan baginya dengan ini? Oh, dia mungkin berpikir aku tak akan mau mempernalkan Suzanne karena dia berpikir Suzanne hanyalah sekedar _sex partner-_ ku. Atau dia mungkin berpikir orangtuaku akan marah karena aku berkencan. Apapun alasannya, aku tak akan kalah. Mereka orangtuaku dan aku lebih mengenal mereka daripada Zabini.

"Al, kau tak pernah bilang pada kami kau punya pacar," kata Mom. "Kau tahu aku tentu akan senang sekali berkenalan dengan pacarmu."

Zabini mengerutkan kening, dan aku tersenyum.

"Jadi, mana Suzanne?" tanya Dad.

"Dia baru saja pergi, Dad. Dia melihat tetangganya dalam keramaian dan merasa tak sopan jika dia tak menyapanya."

"Wah, sayang sekali," kata Mom. "Padahal aku ingin melihatnya."

"Suzanne sangat baik, Mom pasti menyukainya."

Zabini memutar bola matanya, tapi aku tak peduli, aku segera melanjutkan, "Namanya Suzanne Finnigan, kurasa Dad kenal ayahnya."

"Finnigan? Ya, tentu saja aku kenal. Ayahnya, Seamus, seangkatan denganku di Hogwarts."

"Jadi, Suzanne benar-benar ada?" Mom memandangku dengan heran. "Kupikir itu alasanmu saja, Al, dan kau sebenarnya berkencan dengan Ariella."

"Tentu saja Suzanne benar-benar ada," kataku, lalu menghela nafas dan menghembuskan lagi, seolah menyesal. "Sebenarnya, aku memang menyukai Ariella, Mom, tapi dia tak menyukaiku, jadi aku berkencan dengan Suzanne."

Wajah Zabini memerah dan aku menyeringai.

"Begitu, ya…" Mom mengangguk. "Yah, wajar kalau kau tak menyukai anakku, Ariella. Dia memang kadang suka bersikap kasar. Tapi dia benar-benar baik sebenarnya."

"Dengar, dengar!" aku berseru, sementara Dad tertawa.

Wajah Zabini semakin memerah dan dia tersenyum canggung.

"Banyak kejadian Ketua Murid berkencan dengan sesama Ketua Murid," kata Dad. "Orangtuaku adalah Ketua Murid saat mereka masih di Hogwarts dan mereka berkencan."

"Wah, benarkah itu, Dad?" Aku tak pernah dengar tentang ini.

"Ya," sahut Mom. "Tapi kejadiannya sudah lama sekali, sedangkan kau dan Ariella sedang mengalaminya sekarang." Mom memandang Zabini. "Bagaimana? Apakah kau benar-benar tak menyukai Al? Kalau dia mau, Al sebenarnya bisa benar-benar baik. Dan sejujurnya aku lebih menyukaimu daripada Suzanne, setidaknya aku sudah mengenalmu."

"Er—" Zabini benar-benar terpojok dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa kasihan padanya. Memandang orangtuaku, aku berkata, "Oke, Mom, Dad, bagaimana kalau kalian membiarkan Ariella dan aku berdansa?"

Sebelum orangtuaku mengatakan sesuatu, aku sudah menyeret Zabini menjauh dari mereka menuju lantai dansa.

Zabini menghembuskan nafas lega saat kami sedang berdansa dengan diiringi lagu _Dekat Denganmu_. Lagu itu memang menjadi lagu utama pesta ini, karena menurut _emcee_ , Lorcan sangat menyukai lagu itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, setelah beberapa saat. Walaupun kami tak saling menyukai, tak seharusnya aku menggodanya di depan orangtuaku. Tapi dia duluan yang mulai! Yeah, tapi tetap saja—

"Kau tanya aku baik-baik saja?" Dia mendelik. "Aku sama sekali tak baik-baik saja. Sekarang apa yang dipikirkan orangtuamu tentang aku?"

"Kau mengkuatirkan apa yang dipikirkan kedua orangtuaku? Santai saja, mereka tentu tak akan sempat memikirkanmu. Banyak yang mereka pikirkan dan kau tak termasuk di dalam."

Dia mendelik lagi.

"Ayolah! Tak usah berpikir tentang hal-hal buruk, berdansa saja!"

Kami lalu berdansa dan terus berdansa. Dan setelah beberapa lama, aku menyadari bahwa ruangan yang remang-remang, musik yang indah dan lirik lagu yang romantis benar-benar menciptakan suasana yang menghanyutkan. Siapapun pasti akan merasa begitu. Siapa yang tak merasa begitu, jika ada seorang gadis cantik yang berdansa sangat dekat denganmu. Dan Zabini memang cantik sekali malam ini.

"Mana Goyle?" tanyaku untuk mengalihkan perhatianku darinya.

Dia memandangku dengan aneh, pandangannya tampak tak berfokus. "Apa?"

"Aku bertanya mana Goyle, bukankah kau datang bersamanya?"

"Goyle?"

"Vincent Goyle," kataku tak sabar.

"Oh…" Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Vincent datang bersama Eliza, dan aku datang bersama Scorpius. Kami berpisah setelah makan malam dan aku tak melihatnya lagi setelah itu."

"Goyle adalah tunanganmu."

"Benar…"

"Kau tak apa-apa dia datang ke pesta bersama Parkinson?"

"Mengapa aku harus kenapa-napa? Dia mau ke pesta bersama siapapun itu urusannya."

"Tapi kau tunangannya. Kau akan menikah dengannya. Bagaimana kalau dia terus berhubungan dengan Parkinson setelah kalian menikah?"

"Itu kan urusannya. Selama aku masih mendapatkan sahamku di Canary Hotel, aku tak akan apa-apa."

Aku memandangnya tak percaya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan rumah tangga yang bagaimana yang akan dijalani Goyle dan Zabini nanti di masa depan.

"Tak kuduga kau hanya peduli pada Galleon."

"Hanya itulah yang kumiliki… Dan bisakah kau diam? Tak bisakah kita berdansa dengan tenang di sini?"

"Kau suka berdansa kalau begitu?" tanyaku ingin terus berbicara, karena jika kami diam dan terhanyut dalam suasana romantis, aku mungkin akan menciumnya. Aku memang cepat sekali terpesona pada cewek-cewek cantik.

"Aku suka berdansa, tapi aku hanya berdansa dengan Ayahku, Uncle Draco dan Scorpius. Oh ya, aku pernah berdansa dengan Lorcan Scamander sekali saat pesta ulang tahun Shamrock."

"Kau juga pernah berdansa denganku, ingat? Saat pesta penutupan pra-liga."

"Benar, aku berdansa denganmu waktu itu. Dan sekarang aku melakukannya lagi."

Kami bertatapan. Dan sekali lagi aku merasa bahwa kami harus segera berhenti berdansa jika tak ingin terjadi hal yang mengkuatirkan, seperti melanggar peraturan pertama Ketua Murid: Tak boleh berciuman di tempat umum. Ah, aku memang lemah terhadap cewek cantik.

Aku segera memutar otak mencari ide untuk topik pembicaraan yang netral, karena kami harus jauh-jauh dari sesuatu yang membuat suasana yang sudah romantis ini jadi semakin romantis.

"Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan orangtuamu?" tanyaku.

"Orangtuaku?" Zabini tampak heran dan agak bingung.

Yeah, kurasa bukan hanya aku saja yang menganggap bahwa suasana ini romantis. Menurutku, Zabini juga merasa begitu. Apalagi dia kan tak pernah berkencan dan jarang berdansa dengan orang yang bukan keluarga. Dan aku kan sangat tampan, mungkin saja dia sebenarnya ingin juga menciumku. Hahaha, aku ternyata suka memuja diriku sendiri. Lupakan!

"Orangtuamu… Mereka ada di sini, kan? Bukankah mereka adalah pemegang saham utama di Scamander Research Laboratory."

"Ya, mereka ada di sini, dan aku makan malam bersama mereka. Mereka mengingatkanku untuk jangan terlalu dekat dengan _Headboy_. Mereka takut aku mungkin akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Oh, begitu…" Aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Kami bertatapan lagi, dan entah siapa yang memulainya lebih dulu, kami berdua tertawa dan terus tertawa. Nah, aku kan pernah bilang, kalau Zabini mau menurunkan sedikit standarnya, kami bisa jadi sahabat.

"Shtt!" seorang perempuan bergaun jingga menyala yang berdansa dengan laki-laki jangkung di dekat kami menyuruh kami untuk diam.

Kami lalu berhenti tertawa dan bertatapan lagi, dan sesuatu dalam matanya membuatku berpikir bahwa aku harus secepatnya mungkin menjauhkan diri darinya sebelum terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. Zabini rupanya berpikiran sama, dia melepaskan diri dariku dan berkata, "Er, kurasa aku harus pergi, aku harus mencari Scorpius. Dia sedang aneh belakangan ini. Aku tak ingin dia mabuk-mabukan dan membuat masalah. Sampai nanti, Potter!"

"Tunggu!" aku menyambar lengannya. Aku tak berencana melakukan ini, sungguh! Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah melakukannya.

"Ya?"

"Ya—er—" Nah, sekarang aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. "—bagaimana kalau kita minum bersama?"

Alis Zabini terangkat tinggi. "Mengapa aku harus minum denganmu? Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk melakukannya, bukan?"

Kurasa Zabini sudah kembali pada sikap menyebalkan yang biasa. Dan itu sangat menjengkelkan! Di mana _chemistry_ yang kami rasakan saat berdansa? Atau sebenarnya mungkin tak ada _chemistry_ , itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Memang tak ada alasan…" kataku, memandangnya selama beberapa saat, lalu melanjutkan, "Dengar, aku benar-benar senang bersamamu malam ini, berdansa denganmu. Bisakah kita tak membiarkan waktu yang menyenangkan ini berlalu? Maksudku, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Bicara apa, Potter? Aku tak punya waktu, banyak yang harus kulakukan. Aku bahkan belum menyapa paman dan bibiku."

Oke, jika Zabini ingin merusak moment ini dengan bersikap menyebalkan. Silakan saja! Lagi pula, mengapa aku harus memaksanya? Kurasa aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami yang buruk dan menjadi teman. Karena dia tak mau, ya sudah.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, _Princess_ ," kataku, melepaskan lengannya dan melangkah pergi.

Tapi belum jauh aku melangkah, Zabini sudah memanggilku.

"Potter, tunggu!"

Aku berbalik melihatnya berjalan cepat menyusulku.

"Apa?" tanyaku heran, saat dia sudah tiba di depanku.

"Ini bukan tempat yang baik untuk berbicara, terlalu berisik."

"Apa?" Aku tak mengerti.

"Bukankah kau ingin bicara?" dia bertanya, tampak kesal.

Aku memandangnya selama beberapa saat, lalu memandang berkeliling. "Kau benar… Ayo, kita cari tempat yang lebih tenang!"

Saat melangkah menjauhi keramaian, aku menyambar dua gelas _mead_ yang dibawa Peri-Rumah dalam nampan dan menyerahkannya satu pada Zabini. Dia tersenyum dan aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran. Tadi dia tak mau bersamaku, sekarang dia mau bersamaku. Nah, cewek memang cepat sekali berubah pikiran.

"Jadi, kita mau ke mana?" dia bertanya saat aku menutup pintu kelas dan membawanya menjauh dari Aula Depan.

"Ikut saja!" kataku, memandang tanganku yang sedang menggandeng tangannya. Aku bertanya-tanya sejak kapan aku melakukannya. Aku bahkan tak menyadari apa yang kulakukan. Yeah, aku sudah bilang, aku sangat lemah terhadap cewek cantik.

Kami berjalan menuju danau dan berhenti di undakan kecil di sebelah utara danau.

"Lihat!" kataku, memandang danau.

"Ap—Oh!"

Tak jauh dari kami, sekelompok _mermaid_ sedang berenang mengelilingi batu karang kecil yang tampak mengapung di air. Mereka bercanda, tertawa, dan dua orang dari mereka naik ke permukaan karang dan mulai bernyanyi sambil memandang bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan indah.

Zabini duduk di atas rumput dan memandang para _mermaid_ itu sambil perlahan-lahan meneguk _mead_ dalam gelas. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Indah sekali!" kata Zabini kagum, lalu memandangku. "Tapi dari mana kau tahu tentang mereka? Bukankah _Mermaid_ di danau ini tak pernah muncul di permukaan."

"Mereka muncul sekali-kali saat bulan purnama seperti ini. Hagrid yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku melihat ini."

Aku memandangnya heran, tak biasanya dia berterima kasih, jadi aku tahu dia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Sama-sama… Aku senang bisa melihat ini bersamamu," kataku tersenyum.

Kami memandang para _mermaid_ selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Zabini bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang akan kita bicarakan?"

"Banyak hal, sebenarnya, tentang tugas kita sebagai Ketua Murid, tentang kau dan Lysander, tentang keadaanmu sekarang, tentang—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan tentang aku… Kita bicara tentang topik pertama saja, tentang tugas kita sebagai Ketua Murid. Bukankah Hogwarts sekarang jadi lebih baik dengan adanya peraturan itu?"

"Benar, tak ada lagi yang berciuman di Aula Besar, itu sejauh yang bisa kita lihat. Lalu yang tak bisa kita lihat seperti di lapangan Quidditch, di sudut-sudut tersembunyi perpustakaan, koridor, kelas kosong dan—"

"Mengapa kau malah menjatuhkan semangatku?"

"Aku tak menjatuhkan semangatmu. Aku berbicara tentang kenyataan. Kita kan tak tahu apa yang terjadi di ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw atau Hufflepuff, misalnya." Aku jadi teringat pada Suzanne dan aku yang memanfaatkan ruang rekreasi yang kosong untuk berciuman. Kurasa banyak murid melakukan hal yang sama.

"Yah, kita kan tak tahu apa yang terjadi di ruang rekreasi asrama-asrama Hogwarts. Aku berharap para Perfek melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik."

"Aku meragukan itu." Baru kemarin aku melihat Lufkin berpura-pura tak melihat Vincent Goyle dan Eliza Parkinson yang berciuman di kelas kosong di ruang bawah tanah.

"Mengapa?"

"Para Perfek itu manusia biasa, mereka suka berciuman dan mereka tak bisa melarang orang lain berciuman. Bagaimana kalau kita mempertimbangkan lagi peraturan tentang ciuman ini?"

"Aku tak mau… Aku tak suka melihat orang berciuman."

"Baik," kataku kesal. Dia tak pernah berciuman, sih, kalau dia juga berciuman, pasti dia tak akan sekeras ini terhadap ciuman.

Zabini memandangku, heran. "Kau kesal? Yah, wajar saja, hobimu kan berciuman."

"Hobiku bukan berciuman," kataku jengkel.

Dia mengabaikanku. "Kau tahu mengapa aku membuat peraturan itu?"

"Tidak… Mengapa kau membuat peraturan itu?"

"Itu karena kau."

"Aku? Apa yang kulakukan?"

"Aku kesal padamu. Aku selalu melihat berciuman di mana-di mana. Di Aula Besar, di koridor, di perpustakaan. Di manapun aku pergi, aku pasti selalu tanpa sengaja melihatmu berciuman. Dan itu membuatku sangat tak nyaman, jadi aku bersumpah kalau aku jadi Ketua Murid, aku akan melarang murid berciuman di tempat umum."

"Oh…" Aku tak menyadarinya, aku bahkan tak ingat lagi sudah berapa kali aku berciuman. "Sekarang, kau tak lagi melihatku berciuman."

"Er—" Wajahnya memerah.

"Kau melihatku berciuman? Di mana?" Aku tak percaya, apakah dia ada waktu aku mencium Suzanne di ruang rekreasi Griffindor. Tapi tak mungkin, atau—"Ya tentu saja, kau mengawasi kamarku."

Sekarang dia berpura-pura tertarik pada gelas _mead_ kosong di tangannya.

"Mantra Pengawas," kataku, teringat pada mantra terlarang yang disebutkan Flitwick di kelas mantra. Cara kerja mantra itu sama seperti kamera pengawas Muggle yang mengawasi suatu ruangan tertentu. Jika kita memasang mantra itu di satu ruangan tertentu, dan menggunakan mantra yang sama pada telapak tangan kita atau apapun benda yang ingin kita gunakan, maka keadaan ruangan dan kegiatan apapun yang terjadi di dalamnya akan terpantul pada benda yang kita gunakan. "Kau memasang mantra itu di kamarku…" Aku heran, mengapa dia perlu bersusah payah untuk mengawasiku.

"Benar," katanya, memandangku dengan tajam. "Aku memasang mantra itu saat aku pertama kali masuk ke kamarmu. Aku harus tahu apa yang kaulakukan dan rencanakan."

"Tentunya kau tak mempertimbangkan bahwa itu mantra terlarang…"

"Kalau memang terlarang mengapa mereka menuliskannya pada buku yang bisa diakses dengan mudah di perpustakaan."

"Baik, tapi itu tak sopan… Kau mengawasiku dan aku tak menyadarinya. Itu artinya melanggar _privacy_ … Ya ampun, apakah kau mengawasiku saat sedang berganti pakaian?"

"Tidak." Wajahnya memerah.

"Atau saat sedang—"

"Tidak." Wajahnya semakin merah.

Aku tertawa, meskipun sebenarnya tak ada yang lucu. Seharusnya aku marah, kan? Siapapun akan marah, jika ada seseorang yang mengawasinya tanpa ijin. Tapi, jika Zabini yang melakukannya, tak apalah, aku maafkan. Kurasa saking kesepiannya dia, sampai dia perlu menghibur diri dengan mengawasi orang lain.

" _Princess_ , aku tak menduga kau ternyata maniak."

"Aku bukan maniak… Oke, aku akan melepaskan mantra itu segera setelah kembali ke asrama. Tapi, dengan begitu, aku jadi tahu kalau kau tak mematuhi peraturan kita. Kau malah asyik berciuman dengan Suzanne di kamarmu."

"Kamar kan bukan tempat umum, itu kamar pribadi… Untung saja, kami tak melakukan hal lain, selain berciuman."

"Tapi Finnigan sebenarnya ingin kalian melakukan hal lain. Aku lihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, dia sebenarnya ingin memakanmu."

Aku tertawa lagi. Kalau Zabini tak mengatakannya dengan wajah serius, pasti pernyataan ini tidak lucu. Tapi karena Zabini mengatakannya dengan serius dan penuh dengki, aku jadi merasa ini lucu.

" _Princess_ , pikiranmu penuh dengan hal-hal negatif, ya? Jangan terlalu berpikir negatif! Suzanne dan aku tahu batas-batas dalam berkencan, kami tak melakukan hal-hal buruk, kok."

"Tapi aku tahu dari ekspresi wajahnya, Finnigan memang ingin melakukannya denganmu. Potter, kau ternyata sangat polos. Kau tak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, kan? Gadis-gadis sekarang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis jaman dulu, seharusnya kau lebih tahu… Dan apakah kau percaya dia tak pernah melakukannya dengan Ethan Davies?"

"Mengapa kita jadi membicarakan Ethan Davies?"

"Kau tahu, dia dan Finnigan pernah berkencan, kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi mereka sudah putus. Dan aku tak peduli. Jika Suzanne dapat menerimaku apa adanya, aku juga bisa menerimannya apa adanya."

"Baik, aku tahu kau memang sangat mencintai cewek rendahan seperti Finnigan, karena kalian berdua sama-sama rendahan."

Aku mendelik padanya. Oke, jadi kami kembali pada hubungan awal kami: saling benci.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku tak menyukai Ethan Davies. Aku pernah melihat mereka berdua melakukannya—dia dan Finnigan di lemari sapu—saat sedang melakukan patroli tahun lalu. Karena itu, aku jadi tak menyukai mereka."

Aku tak ingin mendengar hal ini. Biar bagaimanapun, Suzanne dan aku sedang berkencan. Aku pacarnya, dan aku harus membelanya.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku menyukai Suzanne yang sekarang dan tak peduli terhadap masa lalunya. Suzanne juga tak peduli terhadap masa laluku, jadi kami baik-baik saja. Dan mengapa juga kami harus peduli pada masa lalu? Kami hanya melihat masa depan, tidak seperti kau, _Princess_ , kau hanya melihat masa lalu dan tak percaya bahwa seseorang mungkin berubah."

"Baik, aku tahu kau pasti akan membela pacarmu. Kau bahkan tak percaya padaku."

"Aku bukannya tak percaya. Aku berkata bahwa kita tak boleh melihat masa lalu—"

"Jadi, aku orang yang melihat masa lalu?"

"Ya, karena kau masih percaya pada cinta pertamamu. Kau tak berubah, kau masih mencintainya sampai sekarang, dan kau tak terima orang yang kaucintai dulu itu berubah. Kau marah saat dia tak menyukai mawar putih yang kauberikan. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa orang bisa berubah, dan kau harus segera sadar dan menerima perubahan itu."

"Tidak!" Zabini tampak benar-benar jengkel. "Orang yang aku cintai itu tak mungkin berubah. Kurasa aku hanya salah orang. Dia mungkin bukan Lysander. Yah, dia pasti bukan Lysander. Orang yang kucintai itu sangat menyukai Quidditch, dan aku tak melihat Lysander main Quidditch, jadi kurasa memang bukan dia."

Aku tertawa. " _Princess_ , suka Quidditch belum tentu kita harus jadi pemain Quidditch… Kau hanya tak bisa menerima perubahan."

"Tidak." Dia tetap berkeras. "Aku tetap yakin orang yang kucintai bukan Lysander. Aku pasti tahu, dan dia pasti akan mengenalku kembali. Pasti… satu saat nanti kami mungkin akan bertemu."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Lalu bagaimana dengan liontin itu?"

"Ah, itu—itu mungkin hanya mirip saja… Lysander mungkin salah mengira liontin itu miliknya padahal milik cinta pertamaku."

Wah, Zabini memang hebat! Dia tetap bertahan pada masa lalu dan tetap mencintai si pemilik liontin yang diyakininya bukan Lysander. Oke, kurasa aku tak akan berkomentar.

"Tapi, mungkin saja—" Zabini melanjutkan. "—mungkin saja, pemilik liontin itu adalah Lorcan Scamander. Ya, bisa saja itu Lorcan. Dia kan suka Quidditch dan dia juga punya akses ke liontin itu."

Aku mendengus. "Kalau memang Lorcan apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Ya, aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya…"

"Bagaimana? Dengan mengirim mawar putih?"

"Tidak, aku tak perlu mengirim mawar karena aku tahu Lorcan menyukaiku, maksudku dia pernah menyukaiku, aku hanya perlu melakukan beberapa hal dan dia akan jadi milikku."

"Beberapa hal apa?"

"Mengapa aku harus bilang padamu?"

"Tak kuijinkan kau merusak hubungan Lorcan dan Roxy. Itu tak akan pernah kuijinkan! Kalau kau melakukannya, kau akan menghadapiku dan aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

Aku mengeram jengkel, menghabiskan _mead-_ ku dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengangkatnya dan melemparkannya ke danau.

Kami duduk diam selama beberapa saat memandang para _mermaid_ yang sekarang sedang melakukan gerakan-gerakan indah di permukaan air.

"Tapi belum tentu dia Lorcan, kan?" kataku beberapa saat kemudian. "Apakah kau tak ingat nama cinta pertamamu itu."

"Aku lupa, sudah lama sekali. Aku ingat aku menulis namanya di tanah dekat rumpun mawar ketika dia pergi, tapi nama itu terhapus saat hujan."

"Berbicara tentang mawar, aku jadi teringat pada gadis kecil yang pernah kutemui dulu."

"Gadis kecil yang katamu mirip denganku?"

"Ya, dia juga punya kebun mawar di rumahnya. Entah siapa namanya, kurasa Mariella—ya, Mariella. Dia gadis kecil yang cantik sekali, dan saat aku menemuinya waktu itu dia memakai gaun hijau berenda dan tiara."

"Lalu?"

"Kau ingin dengar aku bercerita tentangnya?"

"Lanjut saja, Potter, tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan di sini selain mendengarkan para _mermaid_ dan bercerita. Dan bukankah kita datang ke sini untuk berbincang-bincang?"

"Oke, semoga kau tak merasa bosan. Jadi, sampai di mana aku tadi?"

"Gaun berenda hijau dan tiara."

"Salah, gaunnya berwarna hijau dan berenda."

"Apapunlah… Ayo, lanjutkan!"

"Ya itu, awalnya kupikir dia putri raja, tapi sekarang setelah aku memikirkannya, kurasa dia memakai kostum."

"Pasti kostum," katanya. "Tak ada yang benar-benar putri di dunia sihir."

"Setelah itu dia mengajakku bermain bersamanya… Kami pergi ke kebun mawar yang benar-benar luas dan kami mengumpulkan mawar—"

"Mengumpulkan mawar?"

"Benar, kami mengumpulkan mawar sambil berbicara tentang banyak hal, aku tak ingat apa-apa saja yang kami bicarakan, tapi aku ingat dia bercerita tentang dia dan sepupunya yang suka main perang mawar sampai sepupunya terluka dan pulang sambil menangis."

"Perang mawar bersama sepupunya? Siapa nama sepupunya?"

"Mana aku tahu, dia tak bilang. Kalaupun dia bilang aku tak ingat. Dan bisakah kau berhenti memotong ceritaku? Aku baru akan menyelesaikannya."

"Oke, lanjutkan!"

"Karena aku tak mau sama dengan mereka, aku bilang padanya aku suka mawar putih, tapi sebenarnya dibandingkan mawar merah, aku memang lebih suka mawar putih. Setelah itu, ayahku datang dan kami pulang. Selesai!"

"Cuma itu?"

"Yah, sebenarnya dia menangis dan aku memberinya sesuatu dan berjanji padanya bahwa bahwa kami akan bertemu lagi. Tapi aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi. Kalau saja aku tahu nama belakangnya, aku pasti akan menemuinya."

"Sesuatu apa? Apa yang kauberikan padanya?"

"Aku tak ingat. Ceritanya sudah lama sekali."

Dia tampak marah dan aku tak mengerti mengapa.

"Mengapa kau marah?" tanyaku heran.

Dia tak menjawab, tapi bertanya, "Apakah kau pernah melihat liontin itu sebelumnya?"

"Aneh sekali kau bertanya begitu, karena aku memang pernah menjadi pemilik liontin itu, Lysander pernah meminjamkannya padaku, tapi kuhilangkan entah di mana. Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi, mengapa liontin itu bisa ada padamu?"

"Cinta pertamaku yang memberikannya padaku."

"Mungkin Lysander atau Lorcan entah bagaimana berhasil menemukan liontin itu dan memberikannya padamu."

"Bukan, bukan mereka berdua… Sekarang aku tahu, seharusnya sudah lama aku tahu. Dan sebenarnya, aku sudah lama tahu, aku mengabaikannya karena aku tak menyukaimu. Kupikir cinta pertamaku tak mungkin berkelakuan buruk dan rendahan sepertimu."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. "Dengar, aku tak mengerti ada apa denganmu, tapi kuharap kau tak menyalurkan kemarahanmu padaku. Dan jangan samakan aku dengan cinta pertamamu. Aku tahu kau depresi dan mencoba menghubungkan segalanya dengan liontin, tapi kukatakan padamu: jangan libatkan aku! Aku tak mau—"

"Bodoh!"

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, bodoh. Kau sangat bodoh!" katanya, lalu mendorongku dengan kuat dan aku terjatuh di danau.

Sincerely,

Al

PS: Sekarang jangan tanya aku mengapa aku membenci Zabini. Kukatakan padamu: Aku Sangat Membencinya.

* * *

 **Review, ya, sampai jumpa di KNG 10 chapter 5**

 **RR**


End file.
